


【快新】Mr.&Mr.Kuroba

by SenY



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bottom Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, M/M, Top Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, kaishin - Freeform, 快新 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 74,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenY/pseuds/SenY
Summary: 新一输了赌约，为了给魔法部筹资，只好硬着头皮写下一本有关一对夫夫的爱的传记。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 25





	1. 糟糕的传记

随着门打开又落锁的声音响起，现魔法法律执行司司长工藤新一就知道，那个出差在外整整两个星期的傲罗指挥部主管黑羽快斗终于踏着平安夜的尾声回到了家中。  
“新一！我回来啦！”  
这位主管的嗓门还挺大，即便是把自己关在房门内正在书桌前一筹莫展的司长都不耐烦地揉了揉被震痛的耳朵，但是心里是窃喜的，他也的确好久没见到黑羽快斗了。不过工藤新一没起身，因为过了三秒，黑羽快斗就出现在了他的身旁，给了他一个大大的拥抱。黑羽快斗身上沁着的凉气和融雪的湿冷把工藤新一冻得瑟缩了一下，后者只好又把他抱得紧了一点，好让他的身体暖起来。  
“欢迎回来，快斗。”  
黑羽快斗几乎是急不可待地低下头同工藤新一展开一段浪漫的深吻，他刚刚吃了个圣诞布丁，嘴里还有一股化不开的奶香，让工藤新一也尝到了这股奶味，不由得伸出舌尖想去舔到更多。黑羽快斗对这份热情来之不拒，弯着嘴角把人亲到说不出话，嘴唇都碾磨得红肿。

一吻毕，工藤新一坐在座位上轻喘着气，双臂仍然环在黑羽快斗的脖颈上，不自觉地蹭起了他的脸颊，享受着呼吸交融的片刻。黑羽快斗没忍住，又亲了亲工藤新一的唇，那里就像是蜜一样甜，比他刚刚偷吃的圣诞布丁不知道要好吃多少倍（他特意买了两大盒甜品，就是为了庆祝这每年一回的美丽圣诞）。黑羽快斗抓住工藤新一的手，去亲了亲他的指尖，却闻到了上面被熏到的些墨水味，于是他转过头去看桌面，那里放着一支金贵的羽毛笔——是黑羽快斗在工藤新一十六岁生日那天送的那支——还有一沓空白的羊皮纸。  
“在写什么？”  
“嗯——”工藤新一亲吻了几下黑羽快斗的嘴角，不知道为什么变得有些窘迫，但是这种小表情在黑羽快斗眼里都变得可爱十足，可是他不会说出口的，因为他知道工藤新一心里其实对这些在意得不行。  
“其实——我和宫野打赌输了，所以她让我写点儿什么，”工藤新一撇着嘴，“用来补贴魔法部的经费，你能相信吗？让我写东西，来补贴魔法部的经费？”  
“哦？”黑羽快斗挑眉，看上去对此颇有兴趣，“那么我们可爱的、聪明的、史上最年轻的魔法部部长小姐，究竟给我们的无所不能的魔法法律执行司司长出了怎样的难题？”  
然而工藤新一却撇开了这个话题，嘟囔着：“……而且我也不觉得这东西能大卖。”  
黑羽快斗把工藤新一抱起来，自己坐到座位上，然后再把工藤新一平稳地放到自己的腿上。他从刚刚进门的时候就发现了，工藤新一身上的浴袍还没换，但是头发已经干了，表明已经洗完澡很久。按照往常，工藤新一肯定会换好睡衣，而不是穿着浴袍坐在这里发愁。不过这对黑羽快斗而言也多了一份方便，他直接把手伸进去，捏了捏粉嫩的乳尖，惹得工藤新一对他的满不在乎有点生气，迅速地把他的手拍了下去。  
黑羽快斗甩了甩被拍红的手，揽住工藤新一的腰身，又转去亲吻了两下对方的后颈以示安慰。  
“说吧，我的新一，她到底要让你做些什么？”  
“我觉得这种东西应该让你来写，而不是我。”工藤新一踌躇道，“她让我写我们俩的故事然后出书——你可以把它当作是巫师传记。但是写这些东西有什么意思？不如直接让《巫师周刊》开一次专栏比较省事。”  
工藤新一提到这儿就又有些愤愤不平：“反正你也经常在《巫师周刊》上排到什么——类似于‘巫师界最令女孩儿心动的男人’、‘历年来霍格沃茨的心动男孩，你的绯闻大使’、‘你最想用重金换和谁度过一夜春宵’——之类的榜单前列，肯定更有经验吧……所以为什么要让我……”  
黑羽快斗揽紧了怀里的人，扯下对方一部分肩上的浴袍，露出光滑的肩颈，埋在上面缠绵且密密地亲吻，两只手也开始不安分地到处乱动，撩起火来：“那你一定没有看完整，新一明明也拿了《巫师周刊》的‘拥有最迷人的双眼’奖，整整七次。顺便一提，我也给这个排名投了票。”  
“而且，我觉得你也可以写写这个，放松一下。你知道的，最近魔法部总是很忙，不过接下来应该会太平一些，圣诞节要来了。”  
黑羽快斗一边说着，一边把工藤新一的浴袍褪了下来，露出大片的胸膛和腰腹，腰间的结有些松，下半身的布料也垮垮的，他直接上手去抚摸起工藤新一的身体，这是他的宝石。工藤新一就像是被施了“统统石化”咒一样，拘谨还害羞地坐在黑羽快斗腿上，身体僵直，五感却还在，任由他对自己上下其手，还暗自享受起了这种抚摸方式。其实工藤新一也期待着能够和黑羽快斗来一场久违的快乐，特别在平安夜这种具有特殊意义的夜晚，和心爱的人度过欢畅淋漓的一夜倒也不失为一件坏事。  
黑羽快斗摸了他的身体一会儿，就从后方把他抱紧，头颅埋在他的颈窝里，蹭了两下，不再动作。工藤新一正襟危坐，双手放在膝盖上握成拳，等着背后人接下来的反应——不得不提，他甚至不着痕迹地把注意力集中在自己的屁股上，想要感知黑羽快斗究竟有没有起什么反应。  
坏消息，没有。

工藤新一轻声问道“你到底还要不要继续做”，接着发现自己的颈窝里传来了平稳的呼吸。他转过头去，扶着黑羽快斗的身体，发现对方闭起了眼，眼下有着乌青。  
他睡着了，睡得很香，甚至不打呼噜，不知道梦里有没有合适味道的比比多味豆和噼啪爆炸牌。  
叫也叫不醒，看样子黑羽快斗确实是累到了。工藤新一捏起手边的魔杖，悄声念起“羽加迪姆·勒维奥萨”，让黑羽快斗的身体漂浮起来，而后轻且稳地移动到床上。他关上房间的灯，留下书桌上的一盏用魔法点燃的小夜灯，灯芯的火苗是防水的。他又走到房门外把黑羽快斗带回来的甜品塞进冰箱，折回来，继续坐在书桌前，对着空白的纸页发呆——工藤新一托着腮，转过头去看在床上睡得像个青春期男孩儿的黑羽快斗。他们俩打打闹闹了整整十五年，可是现在回过头去看一切故事发生的开始，他们身上似乎都没有什么改变。  
想到这里，工藤新一拿起了羽毛笔。

十五年前。  
工藤新一收到霍格沃茨的入学通知书的那一刻，满脸嫌弃且疑惑地将那封印着精致火漆的信件扔进了垃圾桶，好像手上拿着的并不是一封全英的信件，而是一罐被泡在水里七天七夜从而发烂发臭的葡萄干——现在的恶作剧已经这么弱智了吗？工藤新一想着。他喜欢看各种各样的书，却从来没有哪本书告诉过他这个世界上真正存在着一幢魔法学院。他的母亲工藤有希子曾是知名的艺人（她二十岁那会儿就息影了，现在的工藤新一虽然已经十一岁但是还是没法理解母亲为何如此为爱痴狂），父亲工藤优作是有名的小说家，他们携手演绎过许多作品，包括带点儿魔法色彩的东西，但是那些都不是真的。  
现在父母不在家，工藤新一没法告诉他们这件让人尴尬到脚趾抓地的事情，只是冲着垃圾桶的信件翻了个白眼，一边说着“真是无聊”，一边走回自己的房间。新买的《想要做好福尔摩斯的弟子你就必须做到这些》才刚刚拆开了一点儿塑封，再加上今天又是暑假的开头，没有什么时候会比现在更令人惬意了！  
结果拾缀干净的好心情似乎没有维持三秒，工藤家的洋房突然感受到了巨大的震动，但绝非地震，工藤新一可以用如果他有半分猜错，那就一整个暑假的时间学习美声这样的毒誓来打包票，绝不是。比起地面在晃动，更像是窗外受到了猛烈的冲击。幸好这是一个白天，阳光明媚、天空高远，哪怕是魔法师也不会选在这样的日子作恶。工藤新一循声走过去，在洋房的背面涌现了十几只猫头鹰，至于为什么选择在背面肯定是为了躲避正面外的主路，上面时不时就有行人来往。它们正用喙啄着工藤家的玻璃窗，要不是玻璃窗质量不错，可能早就被折腾得稀巴烂。工藤新一原地大叫，冲这些不安分的小家伙们喊道“别折腾了别折腾了，我这就放你们进来”，然后打开了窗户。猫头鹰们整齐有序地张开喙，十几张重复的信件洋洋洒洒地从天花板上飘下来，它们又在房内盘旋了会儿，迟迟不离开。工藤新一捡起其中一封，细细打量起这淡黄色的信封，上面用翠绿色的墨水写着：米花町2丁目21番地，东京都，日本，工藤新一先生收。  
在猫头鹰们的注视下，工藤新一挑开了火漆印章，确认完成任务了以后这些通人性的小家伙就又飞出了窗外，只留下了一只猫头鹰，轻巧地落在了桌面上。工藤新一看着它们不断飞向远方，然后迅速地消失不见。他回过神来，抽出了信封里的信纸，抖了一抖，将它们平展开来：

霍格沃茨魔法学校  
校长：阿布思·邓布利多  
（国际巫师联合会会长、梅林爵士团一级大魔法师、威森加摩首席魔法师）

亲爱的工藤先生：  
我们愉快地通知您，您已获准在霍格沃茨魔法学校就读。同时听闻您将在八月一日随工藤夫妇前往英国伦敦暂住，这不失为一个办入学手续的好时机，届时我校也将派人前往，带领您去置办新生的物品，随信也已附上了所需书籍及装备一览表。  
学期定于九月一日开始。我们将于七月三十一日前静候您的猫头鹰带来您的回信。  
副校长  
米勒娃·麦格 谨上

十一岁的工藤新一纵使比同龄人能看得懂更多的字母和单词，但是饶是他也不由得在研究“Dear Mr.Kudou（亲爱的工藤先生）”上头的那段括号里的内容花了很大一部分功夫。他不得不去寻找词典的帮助，虽然他并不会觉得正常的词典会收录这种奇怪的、看上去像是什么混混名称的东西。他指着这些单词，拗口地通过拼写方式来猜测意义并念出它们的读法——但“没拎”是什么，“未森夹莫”又是什么，他完全不明白。  
一旁的猫头鹰只是啄了啄自己的羽翼，它注意到了来自工藤新一的疑惑视线，自己也不解地歪歪头。

晚上，等到工藤夫妇归家，工藤新一拿着那封被自己拆开的信件（其他十几封多余的都被他放在了抽屉里），一路从巨大的书房里小跑出来，递给还没换好鞋的父母。他的父母看到火漆烙印上的纹章先是一愣，工藤有希子捂住了嘴，小小声地惊呼道“不会吧”，看着工藤优作打开了信封，一同看起了已经被工藤新一反反复复看了不下一百遍的内容。  
工藤新一看到自家父母的反应就笃定了：“你们从一开始就知道了什么，对吧？但是距离愚人节还有大半年，也许开这种玩笑并不会让人有什么沉浸在节日氛围中的喜悦。”  
“不是的，新一。”工藤优作揉了揉工藤新一的头顶，“这是真的。”  
“什么？”工藤新一满脸不可置信，他知道自己的父亲有着绝对聪明、理性、公正的头脑，也是自己努力的榜样，但是他从来都没有听说过这种事——比如这个世界上真的存在一幢魔法学院，而这个魔法学院给他传来了入学通知书，更重要的是，他从来没见过自己的父母使用魔法。  
“那是因为我们都是麻瓜——意思就是不会魔法、没有魔力的普通人。”工藤有希子说，“本来按照魔法世界的规矩，麻瓜是不能知道他们那个世界的存在的，但是因为我和优作同巫师们有工作上的往来，破格成为了‘知道魔法世界的麻瓜’，但是这一点也必须要对周围人保密，包括你。”  
工藤有希子又接着说：“而且我们被施了咒，没办法对‘麻瓜’说出任何关于‘那个世界’的事情。但是现在对小新却可以说出来了，由此可见，你是真正的巫师。”  
“但——”  
“这也许会是一次不错的人生体验。”工藤优作笑着，将信件还给工藤新一，“魔法世界对于麻瓜侦探而言可是充满未知的，难道你不想去看一看吗？”  
工藤新一捏紧了信纸，眼里流露出难以磨灭的星光。


	2. 对角巷与国王十字车站

他们比预定的时间提前了整整半个月，这是工藤新一第一次踏上异乡的旅途。工藤夫妇带着儿子于七月十五号就抵达了英国伦敦，想着得让工藤新一先熟悉熟悉和日本文明完全不一样的环境。这一切对于工藤新一而言都是新奇的，同时还有些拘谨，但他又故意挺直腰板和周围对他投以微笑的友好路人说“哈啰”，好让自己看上去一点儿都不紧张。  
接下来的每一天，工藤有希子都会带他到处转，和各种各样的人打招呼、交流，十一岁的工藤新一记忆力很好，而且儿童学习语言总是有些特有的天赋，他学得很快，再加上先前已经度过了一段魔鬼训练期，他已经能够适应这里的环境了。  
等到八月下旬，一个男人叩响了工藤的家门，这是工藤新一第一次见到真正的巫师，但是不得不说的是，这和他想象中的不太一样——他以为巫师都是穿着宽大黑袍（因为随信附上的购置清单里有巫师袍这一项）、性格阴郁、面相不友善的家伙，但是眼前的人分明不是这样的——西装革履、面带微笑，举手投足间都是透着绅士的优雅做派。  
工藤有希子摸了摸新一的头，说：“新一，这是黑羽先生，曾经担任魔法法律执行司司长。之前我和你说过的，他负责管理‘禁止滥用魔法办公室’，还和过去的办公室主管一起倡导了《麻瓜保护法》。”  
男人蹲下身和他打了个招呼：“你好，男孩，我是黑羽盗一。不过你妈妈说的这些都是过去式了，而且令人遗憾的是，我刚好从霍格沃茨辞职，让我们没办法在霍格沃茨见面。这次是应校长的委托顺道过来带你去买些东西。”  
工藤新一有些怯生生地躲在工藤有希子身后，但是他深呼吸几口，站出来，用流利的英文回复道：“先生您好。”他的眼睛咕噜咕噜转，又问，“但您为什么从霍格沃茨辞职了？是因为它不够好吗？”  
“不、不。”黑羽盗一笑着摇头，“只是因为我挺喜欢麻瓜世界的，想花点时间，去更多地了解麻瓜们。也许你从你妈妈这里听说过，我们一家是从日本迁来的纯血统，近几代人都从未涉足过麻瓜世界。”

黑羽盗一和工藤新一出了门，他领着年幼的孩子绕过麻瓜的店铺，含有目的性地往前走。一路上见不到什么魔法的影子，可工藤新一还是不由自主地感到离奇，他的心脏怦怦跳动，生怕眼前的一切都是一场梦。魔法的世界一定很精彩——他想，说不定有满天飞的火龙、金碧辉煌的城堡、堆砌起来的财宝山……外观肯定是特别恢宏大气的，这一点毋庸置疑。只要这样想着，他的心情就更好了，还不自觉地哼起了小曲，就是不太在调上。  
“就在这儿。”黑羽盗一停下了脚步。工藤新一在身后也跟着停下了脚步，他探出头使劲揉了揉眼睛，简直不敢相信眼前的画面——

这是一个肮脏、狭小的酒吧，周围根本没有人注意到这儿，行人的目光都只落在这家店周围的一家大书店和另一家唱片店上。  
工藤新一倒吸一口气，方才的想象都被击碎了，他不确定地问道：“您确定……是在这儿吗……？”  
“哈哈！”黑羽盗一看到工藤新一这一副无比纠结的模样，大笑起来，“当然不是，这是破釜酒吧，但我们得从这里去往对角巷。”  
黑羽盗一推开门，不忘先让个头矮小的工藤新一先进一步。破釜酒吧的里头也太脏了、太黑了，左边几个老妇人扎堆吸烟，呛得工藤新一捂住嘴小声地咳嗽，右边是三两个瘦小的男人高声吆喝、碰杯喝酒，他们都有着油腻的金发，也不知道多少天没有清洁自己的身体。黑羽盗一冲汤姆，也就是这个酒吧的老板，挥手致意，算是打了个简单的招呼。汤姆看着小小的工藤新一，尽力朝他扬起一个友善的微笑。  
“哟，是新的霍格沃茨的小家伙，看上去……也许你会被分到格兰芬多？或者是拉文克劳……”

黑羽盗一把工藤新一带到了四面有围墙的小天井里，这儿只有一只垃圾桶和一些杂草。黑羽盗一从衣服里掏出一支魔杖，对着墙面——上数三块——横数两块——魔杖尖轻轻敲了对应的墙砖三下。那块被敲的墙砖抖动起来，中间形成了漩涡状的小洞，然后越转越大，最后形成了宽阔的拱道。另一头是热闹的、有人气的铺满了鹅卵石的街道，和攒动的人群，以及琳琅满目的店面……工藤新一站在原地，好像是愣住了，嘴张得很大，“哇——”地感慨了起来。  
“兴奋的小男孩，我们走吧？”  
“好的、没问题，黑羽先生。”

工藤新一进入到了对角巷，到处都是魔法——奇怪的钟表、不断喷射的糖果、变幻多端的面具……他拼命遏制自己想要一探究竟的好奇心，从裤兜里掏出当初随信附上的一纸清单，把它抖开来。  
“别着急，我们得先去换点钱。”黑羽盗一说，“巫师的世界是不用麻瓜的货币的。”  
“啊、什么，原来是这样……”工藤新一收好清单，他有些窘迫，“出门的时候我妈妈给了我些钱，但都不能用吗……”  
“所以我们得去换一点儿。”黑羽盗一指着不远处的白色高耸的建筑，“看到了吗？那是古灵阁，是妖精们开的一家银行——我们去那儿，就能把麻瓜货币兑换成巫师货币。”  
说实在的，第一次看见妖精让工藤新一有些惊慌，这是他第一次见到和人类有着同等智商的非人类——而且它们数量还不少，在古灵阁里各司其职：有的在用天台称钱币、有的在做财宝检验、有的在核算账本……黑羽盗一领着他走到一位正在账本上写写画画的妖精面前，工藤新一会意地拿出工藤有希子给的所有英镑，然后说：“能不能麻烦您，帮我把这些换成——呃——巫师能用的钱？”  
“是麻瓜小鬼。”妖精抬头看了眼工藤新一，扶了一下大小有些不合适的眼镜。他把工藤新一摊在柜台上的英镑一股脑地扫到自己面前，清点了一下面值，转而用小布袋子往里面装了些钱币递给他，工藤新一大概看了眼，有金、银、青铜三种。

“金色的是加隆，银色的是西可，青铜的则是纳特。一枚加隆能换十七枚银西可，一枚银西可能换二十九枚青铜纳特——新一，你这样记住了吗？听上去也许像绕口令，待会儿我们直接去买点东西就明白了。”  
“没事的黑羽先生，我已经全都记住了。”工藤新一骄傲地笑起来。  
“那真的是好样的！”

这下子，工藤新一终于能满心欢喜地抖开那张清单，盘算着先买点儿什么比较好。堪堪略过“制服”和“书籍”一栏，他突然对“其他装备”中的“一支魔杖”抱有极大的兴趣，他刚刚才见到黑羽盗一是怎样用魔杖敲砖头变出一个通道的。  
“刚来的小朋友们都是先对魔杖感兴趣。”黑羽盗一像是料到了工藤新一的反应似的，“那我们就先去买魔杖吧。”  
这里只有一家店卖魔杖，黑羽盗一向他解释道，而奥利凡德先生的魔杖是这个世界上最好的，这个有着银白色眼珠子的老头子生平最爱研究魔杖，他能够记住所有的买家和对应的魔杖；又能够理解魔杖的想法，因为通常都是魔杖来选择主人。  
商店又小又破，门上的金字牌已经剥落，一旁写着“自公元前328年即制作精良魔杖”。透过窗橱，工藤新一能够见到里头密密麻麻被排列、堆叠着各种各样的硬纸盒子，每一个盒子里头都装着一支精美的魔杖，而奥利凡德只会选择独角兽毛、凤凰尾羽和火龙的心脏神经来制作魔杖的芯。  
尝试属于自己的魔杖可也不是一个简单的活儿，奥利凡德先生先是用能够自动操作的卷尺来为工藤新一量了各种身体尺寸，然后折回去掏出一支装在表面附着灰尘的纸盒子里的魔杖，让他试试——在第五支魔杖从工藤新一手上爆炸、不受控地释放魔力，给这老旧的店面多添一些伤痕之后，工藤新一就不敢拿起第六支了，他总觉得再折腾下去这间屋子都会塌下来。可是奥利凡德先生并不在意，这对他而言不过是家常便饭，每个来挑选魔杖的新生都会有这么一段经历。他又挑挑拣拣，拿出一支独角兽毛作为芯、外头是黑胡桃木的、11½英寸的魔杖，递到工藤新一手上。  
“来吧，试试这根，这次一定行……”  
工藤新一边摇头边诚实地拿起了魔杖，他闭着眼睛不敢看，只觉得指尖发热，体内有什么力量顺着手臂、指骨、再接下来是指尖……递到了魔杖上，从魔杖的头部射出一道漂亮的蓝色掺金的光芒。  
“是它了、是它了，它很乐意成为你的伙伴。”  
工藤新一没忍住多抚摸了几次新得到的魔杖，他拼命鞠躬表达谢意，也为弄坏了店铺的边边角角感到抱歉。奥利凡德先生不多说话，只是拍拍他的头，让他不用在意。最后，工藤新一为这支漂亮的魔杖支付了七加隆，外加十五枚西可。

下一步，他在“咿啦的猫头鹰商店”买了一只灰林鸮，通体橙棕色，不知道为什么一眼就觉得和它很有缘。黑羽盗一让工藤新一给这头漂亮的灰林鸮取个名字，工藤新一捏着笼子，和这只可爱的鸮对视了一下——  
“亚瑟，就叫你亚瑟怎么样？”  
“是因为你以后想去‘禁止滥用麻瓜物品办公室’工作吗？嗯……这或许也很适合你。”  
“并不是因为亚瑟·韦斯莱先生，而是出自亚瑟·柯南·道尔，他在我们的世界里是一位很有名的推理小说家，写的书都相当有趣——不过以后要是能够去魔法部工作，我想我也会很开心的。”  
“我同意，麻瓜的娱乐真的很有意思。对我来说，特别是魔术，表演起来就像是获得了魔法。”黑羽盗一笑着说，“我对此非常着迷。”

接下来，工藤新一买好了制服和七七八八的装备，最后一趟就是丽痕书店，他发现不光是清单上的，书店里的其他书籍也很令人着迷。不仅仅是要求要研读的《标准咒语，初级》、《魔法史》、《魔法理论》、《初学变形指南》、《千种神奇药草及蕈类》、《魔法药剂与药水》、《神奇动物在哪里》、《黑魔法：自卫指南》，还有诸如《可喜可贺魁地奇》、《巫师世界秘闻》……都很有趣。剩下的钱还挺多，工藤新一干脆把他看上的书籍都拿了一本，还顺带捎上了一本《巫师周刊》，以便他更好地了解当下的明星巫师。购置完清单上的所有物品后，工藤新一垂头思考着要如何搬运回家，但幸好还有黑羽盗一先生，他施了一个缩小咒，所有东西都变得极为小巧，能够塞进两只口袋里。等到把工藤新一平安无事地送回家后，他再令一切复原。

时间过得很快，终于到了入学的日子。工藤新一费劲地把所有东西都装进了车子的后备箱，工藤夫妇开车载他前往国王十字车站。在车站前，他就同父母告了别，因为黑羽盗一说前往霍格沃茨特快的站台很奇怪，要往第九和第十站台的隔墙走，还得注意不能引起麻瓜们的注意，于是工藤夫妇也不多送了，给这个神奇的巫师世界留下一个完整的秘密通道。  
工藤新一推着从车站旁边借用来的手推车，把东西行李什么的都塞了进去。他十分雀跃，十一岁的男孩儿很难抑制自己的兴奋，走路都有些连蹦带跳的——不过他知道他得赶紧前往9¾站台，因为他的手推车上除了常见的行李之外还有一个装着灰林鸮的鸟笼——好家伙，这可不能算是“常见”的范畴了，这个漂亮的小家伙已经学会发散魅力，时不时地引来麻瓜们的侧目了。

“隔墙、隔墙……”工藤新一嘟囔道，“是这儿——”  
回想起黑羽盗一先生告诉他的，这堵奇妙的隔墙，表面上看上去是实实在在的墙，但这里实际上连接着霍格沃茨特快的站台；黑羽盗一先生又说，如果实在害怕就闭着眼睛往前冲。工藤新一舔舔嘴唇，心里默念“好的”“没问题”“我来了”……深吸气、吐气，他原地用着碎步小跳了一会儿，闭上眼睛握紧手推车的扶手，双腿蓄力——

砰。  
咚。  
哗啦啦。

有人摔了个人仰马翻，手推车侧翻在地上，里头的行李都洒了出来——但并不是工藤新一，工藤新一只是受到了惊吓——他循声望去，发现前一个站台上正有个和他差不多年纪的男孩儿正挠着摔疼的头，急急忙忙地把散落一地的书籍塞回手推车。鸟笼被摔开，里头的白鸽飞了出来，拼命挥动翅膀，不满极了，不断地啄他的发顶。  
工藤新一眼尖地看见散落的书籍里有一本《魔法史》，他知道，这是位新生，和他一样。

——只不过人太蠢了些，竟然连隔墙的位置都搞错了。  
工藤新一心里暗暗吐槽，没料想到对方环顾了四周一圈，倒是发现了站在原地的他，还和他手推车里的亚瑟对视了一下（工藤新一敢打包票，亚瑟的眼神里也全都是嫌弃），冲他扬起了一个大大的微笑。  
“嘿，那边的！”那个蠢小子拍拍身上的尘土，站了起来，推着手推车朝工藤新一的方向走过来，“我们要不要搭个伙？”

不要啊，他一点都不想惹麻烦。  
工藤新一腹诽。


	3. 鹰和獾

“我叫Kaito·Kuroba，你呢？”  
这是这个蠢小子跟在工藤新一后面说出的第二句话，就在刚刚，他们已经穿越了9¾站台，来到了霍格沃茨特快面前。工藤新一还没来得及开口赞美魔法的奇妙，对方就自顾自地决定好了什么，仿佛阴魂不散地跟在了他身后。蠢小子头顶的白鸽窝在他乱糟糟的头发里，随着主人一起想要讨工藤新一的一个好印象。  
——直到蠢小子念出了他自己的名字——工藤新一在英国呆了也有一段时间了，他接触过许许多多的外国名：约翰、汤米、莉莉、安娜……一时之间工藤新一还没反应过来对方的名字究竟有多日本化（主要是他还没习惯念自己名字的时候把名字放前姓氏放后，别人来问他的名字时，他都只简单地回答“新一”），他终于明白这个家伙就是黑羽盗一的儿子——要想找到一个祖籍在东方如今身在英国、巫师里的纯血种血脉、有着“黑羽”这个姓氏的家族，可能翻遍全欧洲就只能找到这一个。  
工藤新一费力地把东西搬上特快，一边搬一边说道：“名字是新一，我叫工藤新一。”  
黑羽快斗听到以后眼睛亮了起来，他走上前给工藤新一搭把手，想要聊更多：“你是从日本过来的？怎么会来到这里？之前在英国好像没有听说过工藤这个家族——”  
“因为我的父母都是麻瓜，收到霍格沃茨的入学通知书完全是个意外。”  
黑羽快斗以为工藤新一的冷漠是害怕自己作为麻瓜会受到巫师世界的排斥，于是他决心热情地先把工藤新一的行李搬上车，以显示自己的友好，最后才搬自己的东西——工藤新一不喜欢欠别人人情，所以也帮了他一把——但是在黑羽快斗眼中，这是对方不善表达热情却又富含热情的表现。他说：“别在意，就算是麻瓜也没什么大不了的，听说霍格沃茨里有很多麻瓜学起来比纯血统的还要快、还要好。”  
随后他们坐在了同一间包厢里，黑羽快斗在那滔滔不绝地讲述巫师世界的故事，让工藤新一不知不觉间陷入其中，这远比他在《巫师世界的秘闻》里看到的更加有趣，当然，其中大部分都要得益于黑羽快斗的声情并茂。“好吧，虽然他犯傻的时候让人避之不及，但实际上还是个不错的人”，工藤新一这样想着，于是更加贯注地倾听黑羽快斗口中的一个个故事，尽管这些故事对于在巫师世界里生活的人而言都不是什么新鲜事了。  
原本窝在黑羽快斗发顶的白鸽飞到工藤新一面前，它试探性地轻戳了一下工藤新一的手腕，见他没什么反应，便大胆地飞到他的肩头上，用小脑袋蹭蹭他的脸颊。  
“看得出来，罗宾很喜欢你！”  
“罗宾？”工藤新一的食指屈起，逗着白鸽的脑袋，又莫名地想到了黑羽盗一的喜好，“是因为亚森·罗宾吗？”  
“没错！他可是优雅的怪盗绅士，真令人向往——”

列车飞驰出了伦敦，窗外是田野、青山、天空和白云，偶有低头吃草的牛羊，又飞速地被他们抛在了身后。黑羽快斗讲得有些累，就从包里拿出一个保温杯，里头装着他最爱的冰镇果汁，猛灌一口，又问工藤新一需不需要来点儿，后者摇摇头拒绝了，并且说自己不爱吃甜的。黑羽快斗变得懊恼：“这样子你会失去很多乐趣的，工藤。”

十二点半左右，过道上传来了叮当的响声，好像是锅碗瓢盆互相碰撞发出的，又有轮子咕噜咕噜转动的声音。一位和蔼的女士拉开了包厢的门，问着里头的两位男孩儿：“亲爱的，要不要买点儿什么零食？”  
工藤新一第一次见到巫师世界的食品（上次在对角巷他忘了这回事，当时注意力都集中在了魔杖和书本上），礼貌地问道：“这里都有些什么呢？”  
“有比比多味豆、吹宝超级泡泡糖、巧克力蛙、南瓜馅饼、坩埚型蛋糕、甘草魔杖……要不要来点儿？或者每样都来一份？”  
“南瓜馅饼！那可真是很美味。”黑羽快斗兴奋地大叫，“比比多味豆也不错，它的妙处就在于味道很多，但是也有很猎奇的口味，比如肝脏和耳屎……我知道这很恶心你不要用这种眼神看我！我只是想说，我的运气很好，每次都能抓到最好吃的味道，这些奇怪的口味从来就没碰到过，只是告诉你这些风险——当然，巧克力蛙也是不错的……”  
“麻烦您，给我每样都来一份吧。”工藤新一打断了黑羽快斗的喋喋不休。  
“没问题，亲爱的男孩儿。”  
最后工藤新一支付了十枚银西可和三枚青铜纳特，他把这些零食都堆到黑羽快斗面前，说：“给你了，当作刚刚你给我讲故事的报酬。”  
黑羽快斗按捺住心中的雀跃，可又皱紧了眉头：“你不吃吗？”  
“我不喜欢吃甜食。”  
“可是吃甜食会让人心情变好！”黑羽快斗顿了顿，换了个劝说方式，“而且等我们到达霍格沃茨都已经是晚饭的点了，这中间还有好几个小时，你就不吃点儿什么垫垫肚子吗？哪怕吃一点、一点就行。”  
“好吧。”工藤新一想着这的确有道理，就坐在座位上，和黑羽快斗一起分享起巫师世界的零食了，期间黑羽快斗坐到工藤新一身旁，给他介绍巧克力蛙里的画片都有些什么人物，能印在画片上的都是赫赫有名的巫师，同时黑羽快斗说自己以后也会上榜。吃饱过后有些犯困，他们互靠着肩头呼呼大睡。  
罗宾也蜷在了工藤新一的手心里，享受着安稳的睡眠。

霍格沃茨特快将要驶到站，“呜呜”的蒸汽轰鸣唤醒了沉睡中的两个男孩，他们揉了揉泛酸的脖颈，眨着惺忪的睡眼，又打了个大大的哈欠。黑羽快斗从行李箱里掏出巫师袍，提醒工藤新一也赶紧换上，顺便对他提到到站了以后直接下车就行，至于行李，会由学校帮忙搬运到宿舍。  
他们跟着人群往前走，有一个满脸毛发和厚重胡茬的大个子混血巨人在那儿指挥着新生们跟他走。他们和一群新生们走过狭窄的小路、茂密的树林，直达黑色的湖泊。工藤新一张大了嘴，因为那高耸的、前不久还只存在他想象里的“奢华城堡”正货真价实地出现在了他的眼前，而周围的孩子们都和他一样，也发出了感慨的叹词。那有着年代气息的建筑物在月光下泛着古老的光，似乎在诉说着埋藏在时间长河里的那些神秘的故事。工藤新一知道，这个世界里有名的巫师大多出自霍格沃茨，他搓搓手，对接下来的一切都感到急不可待。  
“待会儿到了霍格沃茨，在晚宴开始之前，我们会进行一轮分院。”黑羽快斗压低了声音，“我想，我们应该会被分到同一个院。格兰芬多？或者拉文克劳？”  
工藤新一兴奋到全身的寒毛都竖起来：“总而言之我肯定不会是斯莱特林，那可是纯血种待的地方。”

在进霍格沃茨之前，他们得先淌过湖泊，混血巨人大喊着，“每艘船最多不得超过四个人”。工藤新一攥着黑羽快斗的巫师袍的一角（从刚刚起黑羽快斗就让他攥着了，出于怕在黑森森的小路里走散的考量），跟着这个开朗的纯血种男孩儿上了船。工藤新一也开始思考起刚刚黑羽快斗的问题——是啊，分院，他会和这个新朋友分到同一个院里吗？工藤新一看过书上对这四个院的介绍，虽然黑羽快斗是个高贵的、有着悠久家族历史的纯血种，但是他总觉得对方莫名地不适合斯莱特林，也许就和黑羽快斗自己说的一样，会被分到格兰芬多或者拉文克劳。那果然应该是格兰芬多吧？骁勇、热心、有胆识，黑羽快斗更符合这些。至于他自己——多半是拉文克劳，但绝不会是斯莱特林。  
跟在他们身后上船的也是两个男孩儿。其中一位和他们同样是黑发黑瞳，长着张亚裔的脸，肤色较黑，就着火光可以看见是健康的巧克力肤色；而另外一位则是金发，瞳孔呈红棕色，看上去英气十足，皮肤偏白，也许是欧洲人，或者是欧洲和亚裔的混血。  
四个人互相打了招呼，巧克力肤色的男孩儿叫做服部平次，和工藤新一相同，从日本赶来，父亲是麻瓜，母亲是巫师，所以他是个混血种；而另外一位叫做白马探，和黑羽快斗一样，几代人之前就迁往英国久居，身上流着东方和西方混合的血，是一位优雅的纯血种。

巨人敲了三下霍格沃茨的大门，而后这扇巨大的门朝内打开。兴奋的雏鸟们终于得以一览室内的陈列，到处都透着别致的气息。工藤新一和黑羽快斗并肩站在前列，从建筑物深处走来一位架势凛冽，身着深绿色巫师袍且头戴黑色高高的尖角帽的妇女，那就是为每一位新生写下入学通知书的霍格沃茨副校长兼格兰芬多院长，米勒娃·麦格。她负责在引领新生前往礼堂用餐前先要进行的分院仪式。工藤新一期待且不安地绞紧了手指，而黑羽快斗的眼睛里好像塞满了钻石，他对自己的未来有着星星般闪耀的渴望。  
就像——  
“工藤，你看屋顶，那是用咒语施的，足以以假乱真的星空。”  
工藤新一循声抬头，果然，穹顶上是漂亮的星河，他之前在城市从未见过如此美丽的星空——即便这是魔法，也不妨碍他为这副美景用语言表达出发自内心的赞美。在他人生的前十一年，他一直以为自己就是一个稍微聪明点的普通人，日后也许会当一个私家侦探——但选择来到霍格沃茨这一决定几乎是扭转了他本来应该有的、属于普通人的人生轨迹。  
赞美上帝。

礼堂内，四个院分别列出了四列长桌，其他年级的学生都已经就座完毕。台上的是授课的教授们、院长们以及满头银发银胡须的校长。而在台前的位置放了一个高脚凳，上面有个脏兮兮的帽子。工藤新一看书上讲过，这顶帽子估计有几百年没清洗过了。

麦格女士清了清嗓子：“接下来，念到名字的就坐到这儿。”

“茉莉·布鲁。”  
被念到名字的女孩儿拘谨地走上前，她紧抿嘴唇，满脸透着紧张。女孩儿的个子不太高，扑棱了两下才坐上高脚凳，然后麦格女士小心翼翼地将分院帽放在女孩儿的头上。  
分院帽沉吟一会儿，突然开嗓，把新生们吓了一跳。  
“你拥有悲悯的天性，无比诚实、友善，那么就已经无需多言——赫奇帕奇——！”  
随着分院帽的高声宣布，赫奇帕奇院的那一列的所有人都鼓掌欢呼了起来，女孩儿蹦蹦跳跳地扑进新的家人们的怀抱，脸上的温暖笑意控制不住地不断扩大。  
有了第一个以身试险的案例后，新生们的表情都放松了不少，原先的紧张被驱散，只剩下了克制不住的期待。黑羽快斗的眼睛都不舍得眨一下，他生怕会错过什么精彩的画面——工藤新一也是如此，他已经许久没有体会过这么兴奋的时光了，就连《想要做好福尔摩斯的弟子你就必须做到这些》带给他的冲击都只能算作毛毛雨。

“杰克·温斯特。”  
“斯莱特林——”  
“服部平次。”  
“格兰芬多——”  
“麦加·弗森。”  
“拉文克劳——”  
“白马探。”  
“又一个拉文克劳——”  
“莱西·柏斯。”  
“好家伙，又是一个赫奇帕奇——”

快点儿、快点儿让他上去参与分院吧——

“黑羽快斗。”  
被叫到名字的男孩儿浑身一个激灵，他看了眼工藤新一，又捏捏对方的掌心，说。  
“咱俩肯定能被分到一块儿。”  
“嗯——”  
黑羽快斗走上前，他坐上高脚凳，看见台下的工藤新一正在用口型对他说“加油”，然后他咧着嘴笑了出来。  
分院帽戴在他的头上，似乎是在犹豫，它正小声地嘟囔着——  
“你拥有格兰芬多具有的品质；也是个优雅的纯血种，想必到了斯莱特林会促成你今后的事业一帆风顺；但又有过人的智慧，那么拉文克劳也是一个好去处——难办、真难办——”  
分院帽沉吟了一会儿：“但是仔细对比以后，你还是更适合这儿——”  
黑羽快斗吞了一口口水。  
“拉文克劳——！”  
拉文克劳一列的学生再一次欢呼，黑羽快斗朝着那一列的方向看去，眼睛里都是溢出来的快乐。跑下台的时候工藤新一对他说了一句“恭喜”，黑羽快斗说，“那我就在拉文克劳等着你。”

在分院帽前等候的新生数量越来越少，终于，麦格女士叫到了工藤新一的名字。  
“工藤新一。”  
工藤新一走上前，稳稳地坐在高脚凳上。分院帽又开始沉思了，它是不是累了？工藤新一没由来地想着。  
“小家伙，我是不会累的——你很聪明，很适合拉文克劳，而且你也想去拉文克劳，对吧？”  
工藤新一点点头。  
“但是，赫奇帕奇也许会更适合你。孩子，也许在未来的某一天，你能把赫奇帕奇变得更好。这不是站在学生是否适合某一个院的角度，是站在了未来的角度。”分院帽嘀嘀咕咕，“如果说，我想把你分在赫奇帕奇，你会有兴趣吗？”  
工藤新一不自觉地寻找黑羽快斗的位置，他看见后者正坐在拉文克劳长桌的前列目不转睛地盯着他，好像笃定他能和自己在一块儿学习。工藤新一有些于心不忍，他又默默问着分院帽：“先生，您为什么会下这样的判断？”  
“这世界上聪明的人太多太多，你瞧瞧拉文克劳，都是脑子灵光的小家伙们。但是我窥见了你的心——”

“你的真诚，不畏艰辛，远远压过智慧带来的光芒。而且你的智慧说不定能帮助赫奇帕奇变得更好。”  
工藤新一想了想，他说。  
“好吧，我尊重您的看法，先生。那么就把我分到那儿吧——”  
他骄傲地翘起嘴角，好像下定了某个决定。  
“而且，我想我会努力让自己在未来的时候不会辜负您的期望的。”  
“是吗。”分院帽似乎也在笑，“那我就宣布了——”

“赫奇帕奇——！”

工藤新一走下台，他满脸歉意地和黑羽快斗招招手，他们两个院的中间还夹着格兰芬多的长桌。但是黑羽快斗并没有表露出他想象中的失望，而是和赫奇帕奇们一起站起身，奋力鼓掌，庆祝他获得了新的开始。

分院结束，在年迈的校长宣布晚宴开始的刹那，空无一物的长桌上顿时翻出了许许多多精致奢华的食物：熏香肠、鸡腿堆起来形成的小山、沙拉、火焰奶酪、披萨、薯条、奶油布丁……小家伙们的肚子诚实地歌唱起来。工藤新一从来没有见到过食物们会通过这样的亮相方式凭空出现，惊讶地捂住了嘴。  
“啊！！！”  
犀利的高分贝尖叫让工藤新一眼里的惊讶顿时变成了惊恐，其他人也不例外。礼堂里的学生们循声望去，发现一位新的拉文克劳正对着眼前的鱼排释放恐惧。

“……”  
那家伙果然还是个蠢小子，幸好没分到一块儿。  
工藤新一无奈地扯了扯嘴角，又想着。  
整个拉文克劳的智商都要被他拉低了。


	4. 流犯1412号

阳光明媚、积雪遍地。  
工藤新一难得地睡到自然醒，平日里我们的魔法法律执行司司长总是有许多事。当有大事临门必须加以解决的时候暂且不提，若是没有大事件，巫师世界归于和平，那么就有无数鸡毛蒜皮的小事来不断骚扰我们可爱可敬的司长。也许是傲罗指挥部的甜品供应不够了（只是黑羽快斗想要额外追加）、或者是禁止滥用麻瓜物品办公室里奇怪的麻瓜物品变得更多了，一来二去闹得魔法部不得安宁，只得追究到管辖办公室主管们的司长头上。  
所以工藤新一也记不得自己究竟在魔法部部长宫野志保那双能够让食死徒都为之胆寒的眼神中交了多少次应付式的反省报告。结果这些令人一点都不省心的主管们该闹腾的还是闹腾，不说给魔法部带来了多少生机，但是工藤新一知道再这样下去他只想辞职走人，乖乖当一个全职的霍格沃茨的赫奇帕奇院长。

工藤新一费力地睁开眼，被窝里暖和极了，饶是素日作息时间严格无比的司长都有些贪恋其中的温度。他在床上滚了几圈，用棉被把自己捂得更严实一些，又瞌睡了几分钟。然后他才迷迷糊糊地发现，床的另一半全然没有了恋人的身影。  
黑羽快斗只是坐在床沿，手上拿着工藤新一用来书写的羊皮纸，上面写满了文字。他在细细地品读工藤新一笔下所延展开的，关于他们的故事。他听见工藤新一有所动作，便转过头来看着他可爱的司长大人究竟有着怎样的诱人举措。工藤新一只是翻了个身，把自己转向黑羽快斗的方向，全身被被窝裹得严严实实，让他像茧一样扭动，一点点靠近黑羽快斗，最终获胜似的把脸枕在对方的大腿上。  
“早安，还有，圣诞快乐，快斗。”  
“圣诞快乐，新一。”  
黑羽快斗弯着嘴角，捋顺了工藤新一有些睡翘的头发，捏捏他的脸，然后就继续看起羊皮纸上娟秀的文字了。工藤新一还没完全睡醒，枕在黑羽快斗的大腿上继续犯了会儿迷糊。黑羽快斗只是一边看着羊皮纸一边去摩挲着工藤新一的鬓角，这可以算得上是一个美好的早晨。  
“快斗，随便翻别人的东西看，这真的好吗？”  
“因为这是新一第一次那么认真地写关于我们的故事，当然要仔细品读。”黑羽快斗说，“但是，你为什么要把开学那会儿我犯的两件蠢事也写上去？这样是不是不太好？而且啊，这里竟然还写了什么‘我会拉低整个拉文克劳的智商’，原来当初你是这么想的吗——”  
“反正是写传记吧，当然要遵循真实原则。”工藤新一仰躺着，从裹紧的被窝里伸出两条赤裸的手臂，从黑羽快斗手中拿过自己书写的羊皮纸，又看起了黑羽快斗跑错站台、在新生入学的晚宴上对着鱼排失控尖叫的那两段，笑出了声音。  
“别笑！”黑羽快斗揉了把自己的脸，有着些许窘迫。十五年前的自己哪能想到那个自己眼中“不善表达自己情感的新赫奇帕奇”竟然会是这样一副喜欢调侃别人的性格。他的脑袋瓜转了半天，决定转移话题。

“接下来要写什么？已经想好了吗？”  
“嗯……”工藤新一把羊皮纸放在胸前，眼睛虚着凝视着天花板上的某一处，说，“就写我们二年级开始的魁地奇吧，那会儿我们都入队了。”  
“从开学就直接跳到了二年级吗？”  
“因为一年级的时候并没有发生什么大事——啊，不过一年级的假期你是在我家度过的，我指的是日本的家，那也算是一个不错的回忆，我想我会考虑一笔带过的。比起这个，难道说你还想回忆宾斯先生无聊的《魔法史》吗？说实在的，我还能复述一遍他每堂课都讲了些什么，如果你不介意的话，我也可以全都写下来——只不过读者们可能要抗议。”  
想到那个年老、皮肉缩皱的宾斯先生——他是一年级课程当中唯一一个幽灵讲师，而且讲的东西还极其无趣，饶是平常精气神还不错的黑羽快斗都时不时地把“魔法史”课程当作绝佳的补觉时间。要是工藤新一真的能一字不漏地全盘复述，恐怕这些字句里隐含的神秘力量就会立刻催眠他。黑羽快斗想到这儿，不禁打了个冷颤。  
“那还是写魁地奇吧。”黑羽快斗揉着工藤新一的发顶，享受着为数不多的温存时刻，“某种意义上，那可是我对你的爱情的开始。如果你有写得不对的地方，我还能帮你纠正。”  
“宫野说了，只让我执笔。”  
“说起来，我们的婚礼是什么时候，如果我猜得没错的话，应该在这本传记截稿之前吧——”黑羽快斗俏皮地眨眨眼睛，“而宫野小姐只会叫你的姓氏。”

所以以后就会变成“只能让黑羽执笔”。  
但是年轻的黑羽有两个人。

工藤新一无奈地笑了笑，黑羽快斗总是在这方面动小脑筋。圣诞已经过去了三分之一，他们还没有开始庆祝。工藤新一没说话，仍然仰躺着枕在黑羽快斗的腿上。  
“快斗，有件事情不知道你知不知道。”  
“什么？”  
“你昨天是不是累极了？”  
黑羽快斗不解：“的确是这样没错。”他遂指了一下自己尚且还有零星湿润的头发，“所以我刚刚还去冲了个澡。”  
“也就是说，你并没有抱着我睡觉对吧，因为你怕弄脏我，醒来后也只顾着赶紧洗掉身上的灰尘。”

工藤新一别过脸去——也许这个有些坏主意的、聪明的赫奇帕奇的嘴唇上被施了魔咒，他用丰满的肉唇轻轻亲吻着黑羽快斗的裆部，用有些挑衅的眼神看着已经盯着他入迷的黑羽快斗，而后唇间的东西便肉眼可见地半硬了起来。工藤新一又用赤裸的双臂掀开裹得严实的被褥的一隅，露出漂亮的肌肤。  
“我里面可是什么都没穿。聪明的拉文克劳先生，你还没发现吗？”  
他在恋人出差的这两周内，过得也不算轻松。  
“真是——大胆的邀请。”  
黑羽快斗翻身把人压在身下，被褥因为他的动作而变得松散，紧实的腿部也露了出来，他很喜欢这里的曲线。  
“我亲爱的赫奇帕奇，要赌一把吗？”  
工藤新一的双臂环上黑羽快斗的脖颈：“嗯哼？”  
“赌我们今晚还能不能吃得上圣诞的家庭套餐。”  
“——可是我想吃柠檬派。”  
“那得看我们待人亲和且愿意自我奉献，又尊贵的赫奇帕奇有没有这个精力了。”

随着工藤新一闷哼的尾调散在空气里，黑羽快斗吻着已然累到熟睡的他的发旋，恰逢对方眼睛里蓄着的最后一滴生理泪水从脸颊划过，看上去可怜兮兮的。黑羽快斗嗅着工藤新一发丝间的香气，平复呼吸，随后帮他捻好了被子，而原来被工藤新一握着的羊皮纸早在最开始的时候就散落了一地，有几页落在床单的纸上还沾到了一些体液，黑羽快斗施了个咒让这些纸页飘起来，规整地落在他的手心里。他又拿着其中几张湿润的纸张没辙，决定还是帮工藤新一重新誊抄一份好了。  
黑羽快斗又去冲了个澡，回来就坐在书桌前，用着前一晚工藤新一使用过的羽毛笔开始誊写。黑羽快斗托腮，看着一旁正在沉睡的恋人，边写边在脑海里回忆着当初在霍格沃茨和工藤新一一起打过的魁地奇赛。  
不得不说，那可真是有趣极了。

自打工藤新一被分到赫奇帕奇后，这个在四个分院当中总是显得有些存在感不足的可怜院校终于有了出头之日。工藤新一是个实打实的麻瓜，祖上根本没有人流着巫师的血，但却学得比所有混血和纯血种还要好。他永远是课堂上最积极举手发言的那一个，时常能够接下教授们的话题侃侃而谈，这都得益于他利用暑假的尾声琢磨完了所有的教材。起初的不张扬只是因为他从未涉猎过巫师世界，可慢慢进入真实的实践后他发现自己操作起来简直得心应手，仿佛就是个天生的巫师。最令人赞叹的是工藤新一能够挨过斯莱特林院长所教授的魔药课，在第一天就快且准地调制了一副活地狱汤剂。不过它被格兰芬多那些调皮的混小子偷去喂给名叫洛丽丝夫人的猫，让这可怜的猫儿即使在校医庞弗雷夫人的帮助下也昏睡了整整七天，令它的主人费尔奇大怒就是另外一回事了。  
赫奇帕奇们似乎都有了点神采奕奕的面色，走在路上也多了几分自信来，就好像他们已经彻底摆脱了其他院对赫奇帕奇的恶意，诸如“赫奇帕奇内部都是饭桶”，他们不过是比其他院多会了那么点食物的咒语，要不是有赫奇帕奇在，每次长桌上的餐点还不一定那么美味呢。不过赫奇帕奇们生性并不算特别地争强好斗，而是友好且平等，倒也不至于鼻子翘到天上去。  
不光如此，他们最近还听到了些风声——工藤新一被斯普劳特院长叫到了办公室，听说他被邀请加入赫奇帕奇的魁地奇队伍。不过这也没得说，早在一年级的飞行课上，当其他人还在为飞天扫帚不愿意被自己握在手心而烦恼时，工藤新一同他们一样站在平躺在地上的扫帚的左手边，右手伸出，悬在扫帚的上方。  
他大喊。  
“起来！”  
飞天扫帚以极速遵从了工藤新一的命令，整把扫帚宛如从地上被弹簧弹起，撞进了工藤新一的手心，他的手心甚至还因此泛起了零星的疼痛。  
工藤新一的喜悦都快跳破胸腔，他那会儿才十一岁，一个十一岁的孩子在户外运动中初次展现了自己的魔法水平。他都想要不顾教授飞行课的霍琦女士的指挥，直接跨坐上去，脚一蹬，即刻享受一场自由的空中旅行。  
——实际上他也这么做了。霍琦女士刚刚在教他们如何将飞天扫帚纳入掌心的同时也告诉了他们一些飞行的小技巧，只不过周围的赫奇帕奇们还没来得及做到第一步，工藤新一就进入了下一阶段。他绷紧了浑身的肌肉，双腿蹬地，而后飞天扫帚便一点点腾空。霍琦女士在底下伸出双手，兴奋又紧张，好像这样就能护住他似的，生怕这个年轻的赫奇帕奇会一个不小心就跌倒下来，那可不是说着玩的，更何况工藤新一已经升高到了差不多七八米的高度，摔个骨折还是绰绰有余的。  
工藤新一能够感受到自己的掌心渗出了汗，但是他顾不得这么多，凝视着眼前的一朵厚厚的云层——像是洞悉主人的想法，飞天扫帚便立刻马力全开，朝工藤新一凝视的点飞去，就好像这是从他身上延伸出来的属于他身体的一部分。棉花糖般的云朵在向他招手，他太兴奋了，听不见霍琦女士的呼喊，正站在地上拼命叫喊着让他别飞得太远。工藤新一向远方冲去，又从高处以垂直的姿态向下俯冲坠落，享受着身体顺着地球重力下落的快感，而后再猛地拉起扫帚，让角度变得平稳。底下传来学生们的欢呼，他们正在庆祝赫奇帕奇获得了一颗冉冉升起的魁地奇新星。  
而工藤新一从这一刻就爱上了飞行。

不过要等到二年级才能被选拔进入魁地奇球队。斯普劳特院长向来和蔼友善，她看着面前的十二岁的孩子，露出慈爱的微笑。  
“……就是这样。你有没有兴趣加入赫奇帕奇的魁地奇球队，当一个找球手，为我们拿下今年的冠军？”  
工藤新一笑起来：“当然，教授，我有这方面的信心。”  
“那就好。我待会儿会通知弗兰克那家伙，你也可以直接去找他，他在六年级，是你们的队长，名字是汤米——汤米·弗兰克，我相信他会为你详细说明球队的训练要求的。”  
“好的，教授。”  
工藤新一合上办公室的门，难掩兴奋地原地跳起，双手握拳，喊了一声：“真棒！”

“工藤，很少看到你这么不矜持的样子，这是有什么好消息吗？”  
黑羽快斗从楼梯口走来，想必是在那儿待了有一会儿了，他看着根本止不住不断翘起的嘴角的工藤新一，不经意间让他的脸上都染上了笑意。工藤新一急于分享这份快乐，他笑着对黑羽快斗说：“我要加入赫奇帕奇的魁地奇队伍了！作为一名找球手！”  
“冷静点工藤，我知道你很喜欢飞行。”黑羽快斗上去捏了一把工藤新一的脸，有些肉乎乎的，让他一时间还舍不得放开。工藤新一难得地没有立刻把他的手给拍掉，足以说明这个向来聪慧的赫奇帕奇一定是高兴坏了。黑羽快斗又拍拍工藤新一的肩膀，笑道。

“只不过，我们以后就是对手了啊。”  
“你的意思是——”工藤新一微微睁大眼，然后他再度扬起笑容，只不过这一回带了点不服输的骄傲，“放心吧，我不会输给你的！”  
“真巧，我也是这么想的。”

他们又原地交谈了几句，就各自去寻找自己球队的队长了。汤米·弗兰克是一个很热情的男生，体格壮实，待人亲和，对魁地奇的胜利又有一股执着。他说，虽然斯莱特林蝉联了五年的冠军，但是这对赫奇帕奇来说并不是什么眼红的事情——因为赫奇帕奇就连亚军都已经有好久没有拿到了，说不定最后一次拿到亚军的时间会比分院帽上一次被清洗的日子还要久远。可是弗兰克打死都不服输，他是个纯血种，从小就生活在巫师世界中，必然知道这项运动，他将巫师世界赫赫有名的斯通沃尔暴风雨队作为自己的偶像队伍，希望自己有朝一日也能够加入这支队伍。  
“工藤，你知道吗？在魁地奇的历史上，最漫长的一次比赛持续了整整三个月。而且这是项神奇的运动，因为有的人飞着飞着就不见了。”  
“不见了？”  
“没错。我记得有回比赛——哪一场不记得了，反正球员在赛程中消失，后来再次现身时发现自己竟然移动到了撒哈拉沙漠。老天，那家伙一定吓坏了吧。”  
工藤新一的表情苦涩，似乎是将自己代入了一番后确实觉得有些可怖。突然穿梭到另一个大洲，想想都很奇妙。

弗兰克把工藤新一带到球场上，搬来一个箱子，里面装着一只红色的鬼飞球、两只黑色的游走球……还有一只极为小巧的球体，叫做“金色飞贼”——这才是他的目标。这次，工藤新一只是过来实际触摸一下这四只奇妙的球体的，至于这些球类的名称和队伍内的球员的位置分配他已经提前烂熟于心，因为早在一年级的时候他就已经观看过一次霍格沃茨的校内魁地奇比赛了。不得不说，那叫一个心潮澎湃，工藤新一兴奋地像是在看一场足球比赛，用着吃奶的劲为赫奇帕奇加油。结果一旁的黑羽快斗似乎还有些不快，他突然大吼着“拉文克劳天下第一”，紧接着他的呐喊助威的声音越来越大，有想要把工藤新一的呼喊声压下去的趋势。工藤新一当然看出了这一点，结果到后面他们就单纯地变成了比谁的嗓门更大，差点没当场打起来——这事甚至还登上了一回新鲜出炉的校报。  
而当初的观众现在已经变成了场上挥洒汗水的学院勇士。

“你是不是还没买自己的扫帚？那就先用我的吧。”弗兰克向工藤新一递出属于自己的飞天扫帚，上面有不少划痕，看得出来这把扫帚陪伴弗兰克度过了大部分在霍格沃茨的生活时间，“如果你想用好一点的扫帚，可以去买一本《飞天扫帚大全》，看完后抓紧时间挑一把自己想要的扫帚，书后面有一张订购表，填好它就能去订购你想要的。”  
“好的，弗兰克学长。”

工藤新一在弗兰克的指示下，第一次尝试着使用飞天扫帚去捕捉那颗金色的小东西。尽管没有人阻拦，他也费了不少力气，这毕竟是他第一次真正实战操作。等到周末，亚瑟终于为他捎回来一支漂亮的“流犯1412号”飞天扫帚，兼具敏捷度和颜值，泛着漂亮的古铜色光芒。工藤新一在《飞天扫帚大全》上看到这支飞天扫帚时的第一眼就爱上了它，他觉得这把飞天扫帚身上有种致命的吸引力，它在纸页上呈现旋转的、不断活动的姿态，好像迫不及待地想要成为他的同伴。  
同时，这也就意味着每周三次的魁地奇训练也正式拉开了序幕，他得加把劲了。


	5. 心跳魁地奇

在不知不觉间就拉响了魁地奇比赛的序幕。昨天的第一场比赛是格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间的对决，格兰芬多拿下先捷。而今天是第二场比赛，赫奇帕奇对阵拉文克劳——赫奇帕奇们都揣着一手心的汗，因为他们都想要见证赫奇帕奇逆风翻盘一次。以前他们不擅长争强好斗（虽然有一部分原因是天性如此），但是这一次他们有了工藤新一，获胜的概率大大提高，所以这算不上是“争”或者“好”，他们只是想要摘下唾手可得的冠军杯。  
工藤新一早上也不敢多吃，他怕倒扣飞行的时候会把早饭呕出来，所以也只草草地吃了两块小馅饼和一节熏肠，奶昔也只喝了半杯，大概把肚子折腾到七分饱就足够。他握着自己的飞天扫帚，随着赫奇帕奇的队伍走向魁地奇球场，同时与其他三个学院的学生们擦肩而过。  
——先是格兰芬多，服部平次那个大大咧咧看上去没谱的孩子一巴掌就拍在了工藤新一背后，震出不小的钝响——除了黑羽快斗，他也和这个开朗的混血种玩得不错。服部平次不是找球手，而是一个击球手，阻止黑色的游走球把球员从扫帚上打落，是一个运动量大且危险的位置。  
“工藤！这次我肯定不会输给你！”服部平次信誓旦旦地宣誓。说来惭愧，他作为一个多少流有一点巫师血液的混血种，还是一个优秀的格兰芬多，但是在正式考试上分数从来没有高过隶属默默无闻的赫奇帕奇的麻瓜工藤新一。撇开身份不谈也罢，他只是单纯地想要和对方一较高下。  
“服部，你要明白，魁地奇可不是一个人的运动。”工藤新一淡淡瞥了他一眼，继续说，“一个人热血过猛也不是一件好事。”  
服部平次立刻熄了火，因为工藤新一说的并非没有道理，但是有着极高求胜欲的少年怎么可能会乖乖服输，他仍然拉着脸继续宣战：“……所以在输给我之前你也不许输给别人。总之！格兰芬多必胜！”  
弗兰克听到后闪现到了服部平次面前，眼睛瞪得像铜铃那么大。

“男孩……你刚刚说……什么……”  
服部平次哑了火又倔强道：“我说……格兰芬多必胜……”

不顾这两个幼稚鬼互相纠缠，工藤新一摇摇头，继续往前走。  
“嘿。”黑羽快斗拍了拍工藤新一的肩膀，他的手上也拿着属于自己的飞天扫帚。之前为了隐藏各自队伍的比赛策略，他们并没有互相见识过对方训练时的模样，所以这也是工藤新一第一次看见黑羽快斗的飞天扫帚。好家伙，和他一模一样，用的也是流犯系列，而且同样是1412号。  
“会紧张吗？”  
工藤新一看着黑羽快斗的笑脸，摇摇头：“一开始会有一点儿，但是现在并不会了。”  
“那就好。我很期待你的表现，工藤。”  
“我也是。”

工藤新一说。  
“让我们来一场真正的对决吧。”

随着鬼飞球被裁判抛向天空，这场比赛就彻底吹响了号角。魁地奇球场周围竖着巨大的石柱，上面飘着霍格沃茨的旗帜，迎接着这场一年一度的庆典。  
弗兰克是守门员，他死死地守在圆环前。这是他们临时调整的方针，在工藤新一加入队伍前，弗兰克的位置是追球手——将鬼飞球抛进对方队伍的圆环内，每成功一次就能获得十分。但是之前的赫奇帕奇队伍的防守力量相当薄弱，进攻条件也算不上很好，只是和防守相比出色一点点，而且这当中很大程度上还要靠弗兰克的加持——弗兰克在队伍当中属于能力比较突出的类型（不然也做不成队长），可攻可守，但是他并不能分裂出另外一个弗兰克，所以要是弗兰克选择追球手的位置则意味着队伍的防守会弱，要是加入守门员的位置则意味着队伍的进攻会弱。在这样艰难的抉择中，弗兰克往往选择成为一名追球手，因为他觉得一味地靠防守来拉长战线也并没有决定性的作用，只有拿到更多的分数，为此在空中互相追逐才是魁地奇的内核。  
不过这次他做了改变，大胆地让新鲜血液去空中碰撞。弗兰克看着高高飞起的工藤新一和其他球员，眼睛里有光在打转。  
工藤新一在原地快速转动眼球，不一会儿就发现了四处乱窜的金色飞贼。  
——那么他就必须赶紧……  
结果黑羽快斗抢先一步，冲着金色飞贼的方向飞了过去。气流划过他的发丝，掀起刘海，露出一张桀骜不驯的脸。

“拉文克劳的黑羽占得先机——他伸出手，准备夺下那个令人又爱又恨的小东西——哦，金色飞贼脱逃了，这个转向似乎对赫奇帕奇的工藤更有优势——等——天哪，是游走球——撞了过来——它击中了赫奇帕奇的工藤——老天，他要从扫帚上摔下去了——！”

解说员兴奋地大喊，观众席上一片惊呼。游走球撞击的力度之猛只有切身体会过的球员才知道，往年也不是没有过骨骼未长开仍较为脆弱的年轻球员被撞到骨折的案例。工藤新一受到撞击的那一刻觉得自己刚刚吃下去的熏肠都要吐出来了，因为游走球结结实实地撞进了他的腹部，让他的大脑一时间发懵，眼前发白，哽着喉头干呕起来。同时工藤新一的双手没有做好一下子受到撞击的准备，有些打滑，身体的重心随着撞击偏离出了扫帚，身体歪着往下掉落。  
虽然今天是个阴天，云朵沉重，高度比以往都低，但是他此刻的飞行的高度也足够够到最低层面的云雾。如果是从这里摔下去，恐怕工藤新一短暂的一生就要在此画下句号了。  
黑羽快斗听到身后人传来痛苦的干呕声和惊呼，转过头去，结果他彻底愣在了原地——工藤新一的身体已经完全跌落下了飞天扫帚，双手紧握扫帚柄把自己的身体吊在空中，但是手心因为汗液而略有打滑的趋势，他不确定自己能不能够把身体重新撑回扫帚上。  
工藤新一想要深吸一口气，然后整张脸都皱紧了——也许除去想要吐出熏肠以外，他的肋骨也断了那么一两根，随着气流的进出、胸膛的起伏，向脑神经传递疼痛的讯号。

该死！

工藤新一的身体在颤抖，他咬紧牙齿，不小心咬破了口腔内壁，渗出了一丝丝血液来。黑羽快斗恐慌地大喊，即将到手的金色飞贼被他立刻弃之不顾，骑着飞天扫帚向工藤新一飞来。  
“……走开！”  
工藤新一死死地瞪住黑羽快斗，眼里燃着火。黑羽快斗被他一喝，惊得停在原地。  
“我自己——可以——”  
如果黑羽快斗此刻选择伸手，那么他们双双就要失去资格。所以工藤新一不允许这样的事情发生，而且现在他们是对手，他也不愿意让一个“敌人”来帮助他。  
工藤新一没法用太大的劲，只要他一用力胸口就泛起疼痛，断裂的骨骼被挤压扭曲，逼得他从喉头里不断地挤出嘶吼。  
黑羽快斗慌张极了，他不知道这种情况应该怎么办。他很想飞过去直接帮工藤新一一把，但是对方身上流出的狠戾气势令他根本不敢再靠近三分——他知道的，面前的这个赫奇帕奇和其他的赫奇帕奇并不同，工藤新一不温和、不友好（每次看黑羽快斗写不完作业都要揪他耳朵），甚至有些锐利，他也搞不清楚分院帽怎么就把这样一个人分到赫奇帕奇去了，哪怕把工藤新一分到斯莱特林他都认了。黑羽快斗问过工藤新一当初分院帽这个老家伙是不是和他偷偷密谋了什么，也没得到一个明确的回答。  
工藤新一睨了黑羽快斗一眼，看着眼前的这个拉文克劳愁得满脸都是焦虑样，老天，他到底是怎么被分到拉文克劳的？拉文克劳们不都应该聪慧且懂得取舍、顾全大局吗？工藤新一觉得自己的双臂也快要使不上劲了，疼痛和酸楚一并上涌，要不是肾上腺素极速分泌抵消了部分不适，恐怕他会当场晕厥过去。  
金色飞贼自在地飞行着，速度很快，翅膀迅速震动留下残影，一会儿到了魁地奇球场的左端一会儿又飞到右端。工藤新一也没有什么精力和黑羽快斗继续耗下去了，他快速地分析当下的形势，然后做出了全场人都意想不到的举动——

工藤新一松开了握住飞天扫帚的手，从空中坠落。

“工藤——！”  
黑羽快斗吓得头发都一根根竖起，观众席上再一次发出惊呼，甚至有人尖叫，和蔼的斯普劳特院长不由得站起身来，她已经做好准备随时冲上前保护自己院内的学生，无论这场魁地奇的奖杯能不能够拿到。  
飞天扫帚因为失去主人的力量，也一同从空中坠下。工藤新一在空中变换姿势，头朝下，尽可能地用脚尖去够到飞天扫帚，但屡屡失败。  
黑羽快斗彻底陷入疯狂，他不管三七二十一，指挥飞天扫帚奋力往下俯冲，而赫奇帕奇的队伍也终于发现了两位找球手的不对劲，特别是弗兰克，他瞪大眼睛，想要离开守门员的位置去救下工藤新一，但他要是离开所守范围就会被立刻判作失格。对于弗兰克而言，这是他最后一次在霍格沃茨争夺魁地奇奖杯，等到他上了七年级，弗兰克夫妇将会让他去尝试参加终极巫师考试（N.E.W.T），这可是个难度很大的活，到时候他就不得不离开球队，将队长的位置委托给新鲜血液。  
而从二年级参加赫奇帕奇的魁地奇队开始，弗兰克就从未品尝过夺得冠军的快意。

但是现在的情况实在让人惊心动魄，从未有人做过像工藤新一这样完全不要命的举动。什么奖杯、什么冠军，这些东西有一个年轻的赫奇帕奇的性命重要吗？  
弗兰克已经做好了和霍格沃茨魁地奇杯永远说再见的准备，正欲上前——

工藤新一用脚尖勾到了和他一起下坠的飞天扫帚，蜷起身体用手碰到了扫帚柄，在半空中调整姿势，使自己跨上了飞天扫帚。在距离地面仅仅十米的地方猛地拉起扫帚，停止坠落，让它朝前滑行——但是角度仍然不够平缓，可是工藤新一已经没有时间把更多的注意力放在这上面，而是朝前飞驰，伸出手臂——  
金色飞贼正在不远处。  
黑羽快斗察觉到了工藤新一的意图，趁着俯冲的速度也调整好角度，伸出手去想要够到金色飞贼。但是他还是落后了工藤新一一些，工藤新一飞得比他低且靠前，他奋力追逐也只能跟在工藤新一身后——但毕竟他们用的还是同一系列、同一型号的飞天扫帚，性能上没有任何差距。  
金色飞贼欢快地飞行，工藤新一从未有那么一刻觉得这个小家伙竟是这么惹人厌，因为刚刚俯冲的那一下，重力和气压挤压着自己的胸腔，他真的快要吐了，现在他的喉管胀涩收缩，胃液上涌到了嗓子眼又被他压了回去。  
金色飞贼近在咫尺。

工藤新一睁大眼，努力地把手臂往前伸得更长一些——  
在将金色飞贼狠狠拽进手心的同时，工藤新一没有注意到自己的飞行高度已经贴近地面。极高的速度加上下沉的角度，让工藤新一的飞天扫帚柄立刻陷入土下，速度骤减，飞天扫帚的尾端翘起，失去平衡的工藤新一不由得松开了握着扫帚的单手，然后整个人顺着惯性力飞离扫帚，贴着地面翻滚，扬起尘埃，身后的披风在翻滚中卷在身体上。  
在满场的惊呼中，工藤新一从披风中挣扎着举起一只手，手心躺着的俨然是那个金色且不安分的小家伙。观众席的赫奇帕奇们兴奋地大叫、呼喊，球场上的拉文克劳们也没有太多的落败感，他们都被工藤新一身上的不屈所震慑，心甘情愿地接受了第一场落败。  
但是一直紧跟其后的黑羽快斗却发疯地大喊工藤新一的姓氏，他看见了——在工藤新一脱离飞天扫帚接触地面的那刹那，他没握着金色飞贼的手率先着地，巨大的力让一个十二岁的、骨骼还没有发育完全的孩子的手臂像威化饼干一样被轻易掰断撕裂。工藤新一的另外一只手朝着关节所不能扭曲的方向弯折——  
他骨折了。

将金色飞贼举在空中没几秒，工藤新一的手就跌在了地上，因为剧痛而嘶吼起来，浑身颤抖着，脸色苍白，汗滴不断下落，他的头阵阵发晕，而这回终于能够呕出来——什么馅饼也好、熏肠也好、奶昔味儿的胃液也好，全都给他吐了出来。但是他又没办法吸入太多的氧气，之前被游走球撞断的肋骨正在兴奋地用疼痛彰显存在感。  
工藤新一不等校医庞弗雷夫人跑来，先一步昏了过去。

等到工藤新一醒来，已经到了第二天晚上。  
“你终于醒了！”服部平次兴奋地大喊，结果他猛地想起庞弗雷夫人就在门外，他可不想被这个善用恶心药剂的校医给折磨，只好敛下声，但语气中仍然是止不住的兴奋，“梅林在上，你已经昏睡了整整一天！”  
工藤新一觉得自己的胃部还在抽痛，手臂倒是没什么痛感了——因为它被施加了止疼的咒语，只不过这个咒语似乎有点过，直接剥夺了手臂的知觉达到无法感知痛觉的效果。他想要坐起身，又被服部平次压回去让他别乱动，顺便喂给他一口水。  
“对了，魁地奇……”  
“你怎么一醒来就是魁地奇魁地奇的。”服部平次撇了撇嘴角，“昨天赫奇帕奇对拉文克劳那场，是赫奇帕奇获胜了。”  
服部平次说到这儿，突然笑了一声，像是想到了什么事：“多亏如此，今天的黑羽简直像个修罗。”

“修罗？”  
工藤新一疑惑地歪头。  
“没错。”服部平次坐在凳子上，晃着腿，“你知道的，今天是拉文克劳对斯莱特林——结果是拉文克劳赢了比赛。”  
“哦——”工藤新一睁大眼，看上去这对他而言是个意料之内的消息，“这可是个好消息。”  
“而且黑羽创下了个记录。工藤，你猜猜这一场的比分是多少？”服部平次说到这，故意顿了三秒钟。他看着工藤新一的表情从疑惑到茫然到惊讶到最后带了点恐怖（当然是褒义的意义上的），他也不由得提高了音量，“一百五十比零。老天，这是什么概念？”  
魁地奇比赛当中，击球手负责朝敌对队伍的圆环投掷鬼飞球，每通过一个圆环就可以得到十分。而找球手要是夺得了金色飞贼则直接给己方队伍加上一百五十分，金色飞贼被捉住往往代表着比赛的结束，不光是因为“夺得它”本身在规则当中就意味着比赛的落幕，更重要的是没有队伍能够在敌方队伍夺得金色飞贼后靠之前的鬼飞球积分逆转这个分数差——如果在金色飞贼被夺走前，双方已经有了一百五十分的分差那就是另外一回事了。  
拉文克劳对斯莱特林的比分是一百五十比零，这也就意味着黑羽快斗在双方击球手投掷鬼飞球前就夺得了金色飞贼。这样的迅速、敏锐和极高的洞察力，恐怕也是霍格沃茨里难得一遇的人才。  
也不枉工藤新一吃惊地张开了嘴。

“不过他这么急也是想赶紧结束比赛就能过来看看你啦，毕竟他昨晚在这里守了你一宿，但你就是没醒。”  
“黑羽怎么没回休息室？不会被扣分吗？”  
“拉文克劳的弗利维院长是个好人，你知道的。而且你俩关系好那几个院长们又不是不知道，所以黑羽提前打了个招呼弗利维那老头子就同意了，他还感慨了一句友情可嘉，愿天长地久。”  
“那他人呢？”  
“喏。”服部平次挽起一点帘子，让工藤新一能够看到隔壁床位上的人，“睡着呢。早上他顶了个黑眼圈去比赛，我和白马在观众席上还捏了一把汗，觉得得出事，没想到他还整了个壮举，但身体果然还是吃不消，整个人都在发蔫。我也刚来没多久，就跟他说换我守一会儿，庞弗雷夫人就给他收拾了一张床位用来休息。”  
“原来是这样……”工藤新一凝视着熟睡中的黑羽快斗，即便刚刚服部平次提高嗓门说话都没能吵醒他，看样子这次黑羽快斗是真的累了，“辛苦你们了。”  
“不辛苦，相比之下还是你比较亮眼，说实话，你断胳膊的瞬间可是吓到了不少一年级新生，有几个见不得这种画面的小鬼直接吓得尖叫大哭了！”  
工藤新一有些无奈。

“工藤先生，你终于醒了。”庞弗雷夫人掀开帘子，手上端着一碗药水，八成也听见了这两个小孩在里面叽里咕噜地讲小话，“可以喝药了。”  
服部平次突然打了个激灵，他像是想起不好的事情。工藤新一疑惑地看了眼背对着庞弗雷夫人的面色扭曲的挚友，心中总有种不好的预感。  
紧接着，庞弗雷夫人便端来一碗屎绿色的药剂，工藤新一终于明白服部平次神色不对的缘由。眼下是工藤新一第一次进校医室，但是服部平次不一样，这个天性活泼的格兰芬多时常和混小子们打群架，接触到庞弗雷夫人的次数比他多了很多倍，所以服部平次一定也接受了不少的折磨。  
工藤新一看着眼前的药剂，简直就像是深海炎龙的尿素。尽管他已经一天多没进食了，可他总感觉胃底还有没吐完的东西现在正等他掏干净。

“好了服部先生，你也该回去了，马上就是门禁时间了。”  
服部平次机械地扬起一个笑容，他狠心地忽略掉了工藤新一求救的眼神，跳下凳子和他们挥手告别。  
“我还得回去挑灯夜战黑魔法防御课作业，就先走一步！工藤祝你早日康复！”  
服部平次趁庞弗雷夫人没注意，朝工藤新一竖起大拇指，对着他做了个口型。

“祝你好运！”

工藤新一发誓他这辈子再也不想看见这个损友了！


	6. 软肋

工藤新一边嚼着可口的柠檬派，边看黑羽快斗写的传记。他看到黑羽快斗所写的“当时仅仅十二岁的、帅气的、极具魅力的现傲罗指挥部主管黑羽快斗，为了我们可怜的工藤先生累得一宿未睡，而举手投足间都透着绅士般深情款款的风度……”，不禁起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
这下可好，前后文风不一致到了极点，按道理来说理性缜密的文字和这种俏皮脱线的风格不应该存在在同一本传记里，但黑羽快斗也不是什么不懂得认真写作的人，说白了这不过就是他的孩子般的顽劣心作祟，想要通过这种不够显眼又足够显眼的方式来宣示主权。工藤新一懒得挑破这一层，拿起桌上的咖啡杯，抿了一小口。

黑羽快斗还在哼着小曲，挥舞着手中的魔杖，像个指挥家，有条不紊地让家里的巨型圣诞树变得更熠熠生辉些。但是工藤新一浑身无奈——毕竟这棵圣诞树太大了，快要顶破屋顶，天知道黑羽快斗为什么要把这么占位置的东西带回家，哪怕让他买小一号的都不肯。黑羽快斗对此也只有一个理由：“因为大的好看，下面还能塞很多礼物。”  
工藤新一看着正在做装饰的黑羽快斗，那么兴奋、快乐，自从他们在一起后，每一年的圣诞节都会被黑羽快斗布置得精心且盛大，一定会让家里都充满圣诞的愉悦氛围。他总是乐此不疲地营造这份温馨。

不过这也并不怪黑羽快斗。  
工藤新一想，思绪不由得飘到了他们三年级的时候。  
黑羽盗一先生就是在那段时间中去世的。

“各位小先生、小女士们，你们好。我是艾德·迈克，你们新任的黑魔法防御课老师。”  
原先的黑魔法防御课教授似乎有事回到了魔法部办公，现在站在台上的是一副完全陌生的面孔，也许是临时代课的。台下的学生们只是睁着眼睛看着这位艾德·迈克先生，也不多说话。十三岁的小孩儿们还没有第一时间就能判断为人的能力，对于陌生人总保留着本能的未知和些微恐惧，进而留有一些距离。  
工藤新一也只是默默坐着，并不多说话。眼前人算不上是非常有名的巫师，但是工藤新一看过一些关于巫师世界各种机构的公开成员名单，记得这是魔法部内“魔法事故和灾害司”中的“记忆注销指挥部”主管，当然，还兼职着巫师世界各种各样八卦杂志的主编。  
艾德·迈克光是看上去就知道这不是一个很和蔼的男士，矮胖半秃、人中蓄着方块状的小胡子，说起话来总有股尖酸刻薄的态度。尽管工藤新一良好的家教让他不要凭表面识人，可他果真还是打心底对这位新上任的黑魔法防御课老师有所排斥。

“今天我们的课程，就是来认识一个新玩意儿，它叫做博格特——”

一节课程下来，哪怕是以谦逊善良著称的赫奇帕奇们都叫苦不迭想要抱怨些什么，迈克老师不光上课无趣枯燥，课后的作业竟然和之前相比有所翻倍，而且他们也不想在课上听关于哪个著名巫师的丑闻——虽说八卦之心人人皆有，但是迈克讲述八卦时戴的有色滤镜未免太重，让人分不清楚真真假假，满天飞的荤段子倒是令人觉得这些丑闻真的倒胃口。要不是他的黑魔法水平确实不错，不然真的会怀疑他是不是仿造了霍格沃茨抛出的聘请函。

“工藤！”  
黑羽快斗像是掐好了点，正在走廊上等着工藤新一。  
工藤新一并不是擅长大面积交友的类型，他在赫奇帕奇当中能称得上朋友的也不过舍友们，但他的舍友们又有其他的熟稔的小圈子。所以每堂课结束后，和其他三三两两结伴的同窗不同，他往往形单影只。但是黑羽快斗就不一样了，光是工藤新一朝他的方向走过去这二三十步的间隙，他就已经和好多人打了招呼——为漂亮的女孩们送去艳红的玫瑰，和张扬的男孩们碰拳击掌。时不时还有人打趣：“帅气的黑羽先生，怎么又来找‘你的’工藤先生了？”  
“你的”这个词语甚至咬下了重音。

不等工藤新一开口说些什么，黑羽快斗只是一把揽住这个年轻的赫奇帕奇的肩膀，笑着说。  
“因为我们是最好的朋友嘛！”  
工藤新一无言。

“黑羽。”等到其他人离开后，工藤新一拍拍黑羽快斗揽着他的手臂，“太用力了，喘不过气。”  
“抱歉抱歉。”黑羽快斗慌张地放开了工藤新一，“你接下来没课了吧？”  
“没了。但是我打算去图书室看书。”  
“那我和你一起去呗！对了，明天周六，我们要不要去一趟霍格莫德村？”  
“嗯……”工藤新一想了想。霍格莫德村要三年级及以上的学生才能去，他们现在刚好三年级，而且他也没去过。不过周六又有魁地奇训练，还要写作业，去霍格莫德村还要有监护人的签字……  
“去嘛去嘛！”黑羽快斗开始戳着工藤新一的肩膀，“我好不容易拿到了校长给的外出许可证！还有你的那份！”  
“……你怎么拿到的？”  
“就在刚刚过来之前，路上碰到了他。”黑羽快斗喜欢那个和蔼的大胡子爷爷，“和他聊了一会儿后，他就很开心地给我签了这两张证明。”  
哦！好人缘。  
黑羽快斗看着工藤新一软下来的神色，哪怕后者没说出什么具体的话来，但是他知道这就是同意的意思，于是笑嘻嘻地给工藤新一递去了许可证。年轻的赫奇帕奇浏览了一下纸张，确定这不是黑羽快斗动了小脑筋随便伪造的后，把它叠好，揣进了口袋里。  
“明早魁地奇训练大概到十一点结束，咱们十一点半过去。”  
“好嘞！”

而让黑羽快斗如此执着的原因只是因为他吃腻了学校长桌上的南瓜馅饼。  
到了霍格莫德村后，黑羽快斗就一头扎进了蜂蜜公爵糖果店，尝尽了各种各样的糖果和巧克力，也不知道他身上的钱币是不是要被他一口气花光。工藤新一并不执着这些甜腻的食品，只是在黑羽快斗的劝说下咬了两口，然后因为太过腻味吐了吐舌头，还被黑羽快斗吐槽说：“不喜欢甜食，你到底是不是小孩子？”  
——十三岁，也不小了。  
工藤新一想。  
是的，他们已经步入了十三岁，一个从儿童蜕变成少年的年纪。周围的同届生的身高在这个节点疯狂抽长，身体激素不断分泌，刺激着生长发育。他们两个也不例外，身高拉长，身体逐渐被时间磨出棱角。工藤新一只觉得日子过得太快，第一次踏入9¾站台的新奇恍如隔日，但实际上，这已经是七八百天之前的事情了。  
那么也不难想象，在不远的未来，他们就会彻底成长成为少年人，然后在最好的年纪里从霍格沃茨毕业，从事巫师世界的工作。工藤新一已经打算好了，毕业以后进入魔法部，但具体哪个部门就还需要稍作思考。黑羽快斗要是进了魔法部的话应该会进神奇动物管理控制司吧，像他那样四散魅力的人一定能够驯服那些奇异的生物的，工藤新一莫名对此抱有极大的信心。

黑羽快斗基本上搜刮完了店里所有种类的甜品才悻悻作罢，然后他看到工藤新一仍然兴致缺缺的模样，有些失落，只好把他拽进下一家店面。他们在三把扫帚酒吧面前徘徊了许久，“酒吧”二字显然不适合未成年人，可是他们透过玻璃分明看到了许多霍格沃茨的学生。两个年轻的十三岁少年总是会对未知抱有好奇，不等黑羽快斗说完“我们要不要进去看看”，反倒是工藤新一拽着他的手先一步踏了进去。  
念及顾客群体中有不少是来自霍格沃茨的小家伙们，店内贴心地准备了不少供给未成年的饮品。工藤新一津津有味地喝着拿铁，而黑羽快斗则点了一杯柠檬奶昔，杯口上面还撑着一把小纸伞。黑羽快斗神神秘秘地把小纸伞摘下来，把它捧在自己的手心上，朝工藤新一伸出手，想要表演些什么。  
工藤新一自然不会吝啬他的注意力，倒不如说，看黑羽快斗的表演是一种不错的打发时间的方式——自从黑羽快斗也开始学习麻瓜的魔术后，总是喜欢变着法地给工藤新一整些新花样，然后让他猜猜手法，或者是猜猜看这到底是（无声无杖）魔法还是魔术。  
黑羽快斗飞速地让纸伞消失又重现、撕碎再重组、改变伞面的花色，从纯色到花色再到具体精致的图案——尽管只是些小花样——酒吧里已经有人开始窸窸窣窣地笑着说“这简直就是最低级的魔法，竟然还有脸拿出来摆弄”。黑羽快斗不气也不恼，懒得和他们争执。倒是工藤新一抬眼看了眼出声嘲讽的一群面色不善的小伙子们，用着刚好的声音说道。  
“不是魔法，是魔术。”  
“魔术？”为首的一个小伙子走了过来，他的个子很高，手脚也很长，委身在小小的店面里活像个巨人，“这不是麻鸡的东西吗？”  
“黑羽家竟然家道没落到只能欣赏麻鸡寒碜的表演了？”  
工藤新一回答道：“也许你可以转学去伊法魔尼，但恐怕那里就没有霍格沃茨这么大方会选择收留你了。”  
小伙子挑眉，又狡猾地笑起来：“嚯，口气不小。啊——对了——你就是工藤？那个从日本过来的又出身麻瓜家庭的下等民？”  
黑羽快斗已经从兜里摸出了魔杖，工藤新一鲜少看到他这么生气的模样，倒不如说，这是第一次看见。  
“我想，如果你再说下去，我会让你为此付出代价。”  
黑羽快斗难掩情绪，原来所有人眼中的阳光男孩儿也会迸发如此强烈的怒意。  
“黑羽，住手。”工藤新一拦住黑羽快斗拿着魔杖的那只手，对着他摇摇头，“不用在意。”

直到在回霍格沃茨的途中，黑羽快斗还是气鼓鼓的，比工藤新一都要生气。工藤新一无奈地耸耸肩，然后拍拍黑羽快斗的肩，朝他的手里递上一个纸袋。  
“给。是你遗漏的一款巧克力，里面好像是太妃糖馅儿的。”  
“什么时候……”  
“离开霍格莫德村前我去买的，记得吗？——估计你也不记得了，你好像被气得不轻。就是在你像个无头苍蝇一样在德维斯和班斯商店乱逛的时候，我中途跟你说了我出去一趟，让你在里面呆着，过几分钟就回来对吧——看吧，你根本没把我说的话放进心里去。”  
黑羽快斗看上去好像还是有些呆愣，工藤新一叹了口气，从纸袋里拿出一板巧克力，剥下外面的锡箔纸包装，掰下一块儿来，塞进黑羽快斗的嘴里，微笑着说。  
“你说的，吃甜食会让人心情变好。”  
好像他们又回到了初次见面的霍格沃茨特快上。

黑羽快斗不知道自己究竟是怎么了，心脏狂跳，全身的细胞都诉说着高兴。上一次自己变成这样还是在二年级那会儿照顾着在魁地奇比赛中受伤的工藤新一，那会儿的黑羽快斗光是看着工藤新一的睡脸，当初在赛场上没能选择救助的愧疚就席卷了脑海——可同一时刻在内心升腾起的却是一种前所未有的满足感。  
可他又是因为什么而满足呢？  
每个院都有各自的休息室，进入休息室前还要对一番不同的暗号，比如拉文克劳的是“凤凰和火，先有哪一个”，而他们要回答的则是“是一个循环，没有起点”，所以他们并不能随便窜到其他院的休息室里。  
而课程中的工藤新一总是有股用不完的劲，他比任何巫师都要好学，比任何巫师都渴望汲取知识——或者说是知识背后的“原理”——从某种角度上来说的“真相”。所以黑羽快斗能够窥见的只有干劲满满的工藤新一，这是他第一次看到工藤新一的睡颜（刚入学在霍格沃茨特快上的那次不算，因为他们都睡着了，黑羽快斗不具备“能够好好欣赏”工藤新一睡脸的时间）。  
别人都说黑羽快斗足够阳光，但是没有人知道工藤新一才是他的动力源。隐秘的火种点燃了十三岁少年心中的一片荒原，大火以试图耗尽这偌大空间里的所有氧气为目标奋力燃烧。这是人类的本能，无关早晚，只是一种纯粹的、圣洁的，名为爱的火苗。

黑羽快斗看着工藤新一把巧克力塞到自己的嘴里后，把握过巧克力的双指含进嘴里吮吸，嘬去残存的巧克力酱，不由得喉头发紧，但是他暂时并不具备那些知识，唯一清晰的认知就是现在的自己觉得工藤新一“无比可爱”。  
他鬼使神差地一把抓住了工藤新一的手腕，在后者不解的眼神中问道。  
“你……就没有什么是会让你生气的事情吗？”

“生气也好、恐惧也好、悲伤也好……我从未在工藤的脸上见到过这些表情。”

博格特变成了巨大的长毛蜘蛛、邻居家的神奇奶牛、张着血盆大口的鬼魂……但是在一声又一声的“滑稽滑稽”中，它们变成了最可笑的模样，最终在略显稚嫩的大肆笑声中散成尘埃。  
这是能够窥见人类脆弱内心的神秘生物，它会变成人的内心埋藏的最恐惧的模样，只有“滑稽滑稽”能够让它进而变成人的内心中最滑稽好笑的姿态，若能够对着它放声大笑，它将会化为无形。  
在昨天的黑魔法防御课上，他们就和这个神秘的生物见了面。每位学生都要上前进行一番尝试，伸出魔杖制裁自己内心最深层的恐惧。可等轮到工藤新一的时候，迈克教授和全场的学生都瞪大了眼睛——

博格特没有变幻成任何模样。

这怎么可能呢？！——迈克教授吃惊地大喊，工藤新一也觉得不可思议，他只是有些呆愣在原地，听着其他人的窃窃私语。没有一个人的内心不会拥有恐惧，没有。若非是博格特生病了，不然其他人根本找不到第二个答案。  
但是对于博格特来说没有生病的概念，所以事实就是，站在工藤新一面前的，只是一团虚无缥缈的空气。  
“梅林啊——”迈克颤颤巍巍地抓住工藤新一的双肩，肥胖的双手油腻腻的，让工藤新一有点犯恶心，再加上对方身上还透着一股隔夜饭的味道，让工藤新一想要立刻转身离开，但是他不能。迈克瞪大了眼，他死死地盯着工藤新一，像是要把他盯穿一个洞，去审视他的灵魂。  
“你到底在哪里呢？”  
迈克教授肥硕的脸庞离工藤新一极近，后者只是虚看着教授开合的嘴唇，这个问句在他面前仿佛只不过是一阵风。不等工藤新一想要回答些什么，迈克教授已经让下一个学生上前。

听完这一切的黑羽快斗默不作声，他安静地含着嘴里的巧克力，让它们在舌尖中融化成酱。他们并排走着，回到霍格沃茨城堡。工藤新一以为黑羽快斗是在沉思这份奇妙现象的缘由，也并未出声打扰对方的思考，倒不如说，黑羽快斗竟然在认真且严肃地思考某件事情本身就很少见。  
可是到了最后，黑羽快斗还是没说什么，他若有所思地打量了一下工藤新一，严肃的表情再度恢复开朗，他咧着嘴说。  
“想那么多也没用嘛！就当作是你太厉害了！”

等到晚宴开始，不同院的学生都安分地在各自院的长桌上享用晚餐。别说黑羽快斗了，就连工藤新一都吃不太下去，就是因为白天那会儿零食吃多了。工藤新一只好喝一点带酸味的柠檬汁，想消化得快些。在这个微妙的时间点，要是不填饱肚子的话晚上一定会饿，可他又吃不下——想来想去，只能说下次绝对不会陪着黑羽快斗这么放肆了。  
工藤新一闲着没事干，眼神到处乱飘，飘着飘着就像牛皮糖似的粘在了黑羽快斗的背上。他看着黑羽快斗一直搓揉自己的肚子想让它快点变空以便装下晚餐的样子有些好笑，工藤新一想着，也确实上扬起了嘴角，就连他本人都没有发现这一点。

“黑羽快斗在哪——？！”  
拉文克劳的弗利维院长急急忙忙地撞破大门，他的身形较小，吼出声的声音却是洪亮至极。  
黑羽快斗被吓了一跳，好不容易抓起的一只小鸡腿都掉在了餐盘上，同时被吓到的还有在座的学生们以及教授们。大胡子的校长的身体微微前倾，他似乎明白了什么不可置信的事情，脸上表露出了悲痛、难以接受、愤怒……各种各样的情绪宛如蛋奶般被一同搅拌，可即便如此，他还是强迫自己镇定，极富威严地说：“冷静一点。”  
弗利维不理会，只是径直走向了黑羽快斗，然后和教授们对视，互相点点头，将黑羽快斗拉出门外，校长朝迈克教授递了个眼神，迈克教授也会意地跟了上去。学生群里开始交头接耳、出现骚动，在场的其他教授们则让他们继续用晚餐。  
——但工藤新一难得没有遵守规矩。他左顾右盼了一会儿，发现没有人把注意力集中在自己身上，于是偷偷溜出了门。他看见弗利维院长和迈克教授正站在不远处的拐角，对着黑羽快斗说着什么。黑羽快斗背对着工藤新一，使得年轻的赫奇帕奇并不能很好地看清他的脸色。

他们在说什么？  
工藤新一有些费解。他悄声走过去，想要挨得近一些，却只看见黑羽快斗突然低下头，身体止不住地颤抖。弗利维院长悲痛地摇摇头，然后说了一句。  
“节哀。”  
黑羽快斗嘴唇翕动，嘟囔了什么，工藤新一没听清，于是他想要靠得更近一些。恰好弗利维院长被庞弗雷夫人叫走，说是待会儿就回来。这会儿只剩下了黑羽快斗和迈克教授二人，迈克教授则是接着弗利维院长的话继续往下说——工藤新一仍然没能听清他们的对话，却也没想到黑羽快斗在那瞬间爆发了，崩溃地大喊，走廊的地板都为之颤动。

“……可恶的……”  
听到后一个单词的工藤新一瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔收缩。  
他不自觉地揪紧了左胸口的衣物。


	7. 疏离

最近的魔法部忙得不可开交，可能是因为年底加年初的缘故，在一个圣诞和一个元旦假期结束后，积累的事务果真不少。  
工藤新一一大早就和黑羽快斗用“幻影移形”从他们的温馨小屋转移到魔法部。一想到迎接他们的会是堆积成山的文书，黑羽快斗就想流下眼泪。在走之前，他管工藤新一讨了个抱抱和亲亲，美其名曰补充（精神意义上的）能量以应对成山的工作，但是工藤新一一开始没给，觉得都这么大人了到现在还幼稚得像个小孩实在难为情。可是黑羽快斗在这方面出奇地固执，最后掷下一张王牌——如果工藤新一不肯在使用“幻影移形”前给他亲亲，那么他就等到到了魔法部后在大厅里和他亲亲。  
而他们公开出柜就是黑羽快斗某一日在魔法部大厅把工藤新一束缚住，按着他在现场表演法式舌吻的结果，第二天还上了《预言家日报》头条，占了足足三个版面来诉说他们的爱情故事（不得不承认其中有很多夸张的成分，甚至有些事情连这二位本尊都不知道，纯属捏造），特别是头版的可动照片，似乎让人手上拿着的不是一份正经报纸，而是地摊上的三流小说，或者是一张片子。可话虽如此，那一天的《预言家日报》却是破天荒地在发售后一个小时内就卖断了货，甚至还加急供应了两批，也都销售一空。

这样说起来，工藤新一突然有一点理解为什么自己的这种糟糕透顶的传记能变为宫野志保口中的筹资道具了。  
但是这种依靠出卖肉体来博人眼球的事情他可不想经历第二遍，工藤新一叹了口气，只好陪着黑羽快斗来一场舒服的亲亲——是连嘴唇都会被碾磨到红肿的方式，他甚至能够想到待会儿上班时宫野志保究竟又要用怎样玩味的眼光看着他。

这个拉文克劳，真的好粘人啊。  
工藤新一被吻得直哼哼，他用力地用舌尖把对方的舌顶回去，换来的只不过是更加热烈的纠缠。  
光是看到现在的这副模样，实在是很难想象他们当初也曾疏离过不短的一段时间。

魔法部的魔法法律执行司司长黑羽盗一去世了，在黑羽快斗通过弗利维院长之口得知这个噩耗的第二天，整个巫师世界就都知晓了这件事，细节非常蹊跷，其中的一些情报让一部分纯血种感到可笑，那就是黑羽盗一是死在了麻瓜的武器下。  
而黑羽盗一那一天的行程也不过是在麻瓜世界看一场普通到不能更普通的魔术巡演。魔法部的巫师们来到魔术表演的场馆里经过各式调查后发现，那里并没有留存下巫师的痕迹。也就是说，无论是参演者还是观众，除了黑羽盗一外，都是实打实的麻瓜。

校方大方地准许黑羽快斗整整一个月的假期，让他回去同家人置办丧事。这一切发生得太过突然，在走之前，一直偷听墙角的工藤新一也没来得及和黑羽快斗说上话，因为接到这个噩耗后不久，弗利维就把人直接带走，连夜护送这个年轻、优秀的拉文克劳回了家。工藤新一对此深表遗憾和痛心，他还记得自己见到的第一位巫师就是那位优雅且和蔼的绅士，如今竟然告诉他这一切都不会再有了。工藤新一的心脏难过到抽疼，可是黑羽快斗一定会比他更加难过，他没办法推断出来对方究竟要有多痛苦。  
“哦，工藤先生，你都听到了啊。”  
束起白胡子的校长老先生不知何时起站在了工藤新一身后，后者吓得打了个激灵。他想说些什么可又说不出口，蓝色的眼眸只能充满悲伤地注视着面前的老人。  
“别担心，黑羽可是个坚强的孩子。”校长摸了摸他的头顶，“回去继续用餐吧。今晚你可没吃多少，不是吗？你们俩一定是在外面吃多了小零食吧。”

没有黑羽快斗的霍格沃茨——实不相瞒，在工藤新一的眼里好像变得无聊许多，就连他喜爱的魁地奇训练都没办法让他感到快乐了。作为前队长的弗兰克时不时地还会跑到球场看他们的比赛，即便他已经升上了七年级，为了参加终极巫师考试选择了离开球队，但他仍然是心系着赫奇帕奇的荣誉的。只是这几次训练工藤新一的表现都欠佳，让弗兰克皱紧了眉头。  
“工藤，你过来一下。”  
弗兰克说。  
工藤新一用袖口拭去额际上的汗，握着他最爱的流犯1412号飞天扫帚，跟在弗兰克身后到旁边休息。  
其实工藤新一大概知道弗兰克想要对他说些什么，弗兰克对他寄托了许多期望，即使现在的他并不是赫奇帕奇的魁地奇球队的队长，但这也只是碍于年龄。等到了明后年，弗兰克定是希望他能够担当重任的。同时工藤新一也知道这几次训练自己并没有集中百分之百的注意力，总的来说，他已经做好了被弗兰克责备的准备。  
只不过弗兰克并没有按照常理出牌，他们坐在绿茵茵的草地上，短小且密集的草坪有点扎屁股。这位友善的学长往后一仰，倒在了草坪中，鼻翼间都是清新的气味。他望着天，朵朵白云漂浮着，像毛毡球。

“你觉得，人死后会变成什么样？”  
工藤新一有些愣怔。他用麻瓜世界当中“侦探”的思维方式去思考，人类要是丧失了生命体征，那就是一堆冰冷的肉块，思维和情感早就因为大脑的死亡而消失，更不存在什么“说不定个人情感可以寄托到别的宿主上”之类的屁话。要知道，工藤新一从三岁起，就不相信“人死后会变成天上的星星”这种毫无科学依据的鬼话。  
所以工藤新一只好如实回答了心中所想。弗兰克像是料到了他会这么说，笑着闭上眼睛，仔细感受起阳光的爱抚。他摇摇头，说。

“在巫师世界中，有一种很重要的东西，当然，对于麻瓜来说也很重要。”  
“那就是爱。”

“可是这也算得上是唯心论的一种，我想并不能说明什么。”  
“没错，‘爱’是个无形的东西，‘爱的力量’是源自活着的人对自我的激励。但是对于‘爱’本身来说，它从来不具备实体，这也就意味着没有人能够明白它究竟是什么，又蕴含了什么样的力量——不过这段说辞是基于麻瓜世界的构成的基础上，因为对于麻瓜们而言，他们对爱没有具体的感知。但是在巫师世界里，爱能够化为具体的力量，通过魔法来守护活着的人，就好像他们从未离开。”  
弗兰克笑了笑：“这可能就是巫师世界的魅力吧。”

工藤新一想了会儿，大概明白了。  
“所以你的意思是说，爱在巫师世界里，是最强力的魔法吗？”  
“也许。”弗兰克说，“你知道的，很多事情不一定会遵循常理，而是与常理相违背，就如同好人不一定有好报。但是我觉得，像黑羽盗一先生那样的人，梅林定是不忍放弃的。”  
工藤新一淡淡地应了一声，然后也和弗兰克一起去仰望那片天空。

半个月后，黑羽快斗回到了霍格沃茨。但凡是个稍微有点眼力见的人都明白，这个向来开朗无比的男孩儿的头上正笼罩着阴翳。他默不作声地出现在课堂的中途，正在教授学生该如何正确使用水晶球进行占卜的西比尔·特里劳妮教授都止住了一贯疯疯癫癫的模样，看向黑羽快斗的视线里包含着惋惜和痛心。  
听说黑羽快斗回来后的工藤新一在课后立刻跑到了占卜学的教室门口，以前是黑羽快斗下课来找他，现在他们的角色已经完全颠倒。工藤新一在等待的过程中不断组织着语言，他知道他必须得说点儿什么——至少得陪陪对方。工藤新一能够察觉到别人的情绪，他拥有这样敏感的神经，却过于理性，以至于难以用确切的言行表达自己的关心，这是他为数不多的弱点之一。  
终于，下课铃响了，不一会儿拉文克劳们就陆陆续续离开教室。现在大家都是蹿个子的年纪，作为一名亚裔，在欧洲人偏多的人群当中，他的身形并不算高大，视线很快就被密集的人潮淹没。工藤新一被挤到一旁，踮起脚尖想要寻找黑羽快斗的身影。

黑羽快斗和白马探一起走了出来——工藤新一知道白马探，这是他们刚入学那会儿坐在同一艘船上渡过湖泊的亚欧混血的纯血种，和黑羽快斗一样被分到了拉文克劳。他们三个，再加上服部平次，时不时也会聚在一起下巫师棋或者玩噼啪爆炸牌。  
工藤新一跑过去，从衣兜里掏出用厨房纸包好的新鲜且热腾腾的水果馅饼——赫奇帕奇院离厨房很近，让他早早地就和里面打好了招呼，想要私下拿些水果馅饼。幸好他多带了两块，还能让白马探也一起分着吃。  
水果馅饼有些烫手，把工藤新一捧着它的手掌烫红了。他把水果馅饼递到黑羽快斗面前，后者有些木讷，半天才反应过来。  
工藤新一尝试着让自己的语气轻快些，说：“我觉得你上完课应该会肚子饿，你知道的，特里劳妮教授总是有些神叨叨的，要想让人跟上她的思维很困难，会消耗不少精力。”  
“啊……嗯……”黑羽快斗点点头，接下了这份香喷喷的水果馅饼，尽管他毫无胃口，“谢谢。”  
“不客气。”工藤新一觉得有些尴尬，他也不知道自己有没有控制好自己的面部肌肉，尽量展现出一个笑容来。  
“那——那我就先去上课——”工藤新一说，“晚上见！”  
年轻的赫奇帕奇不等两个拉文克劳的回答，便一路小跑着离开了。

白马探看着工藤新一几乎是落荒而逃的背影，他本想对黑羽快斗说“你应该热情一点，工藤这么做多不容易”，结果看到黑羽快斗站在原地愣怔地看着手上的水果馅饼还没怎么缓过神来的模样，只好叹了口气。十三岁就经历丧父之痛，是应该给他更多的时间来平复伤口，而自己作为局外人则没有任何说教的余地。

受到巨大伤痛的人需要一个安静的环境来自我调节，所以这几天的黑羽快斗一直是形单影只地走在霍格沃茨里，工藤新一也不知道自己应不应该和他并肩同行。不过工藤新一也不是没尝试过和往常那样陪在他身边，两个人并肩行走，只是和他走在一块儿的黑羽快斗的心情也没有因此变得太好，倒不如说，甚至还有些糟糕。为了让黑羽快斗振作起来，工藤新一总是会变着法地给他传小纸条，或者给他带几本麻瓜的小说（一二年级的暑假，黑羽快斗的大部分时间都呆在了工藤新一在日本的家，他对麻瓜和和式的兴趣都是经由工藤新一之口所产生的）。不久，白马探告诉工藤新一，也许像黑羽这样平常开朗无比的人，到了这种时候会更倾向于一个人消化一下情绪，要是消化的途中没绷住情绪爆发，比如说暴怒或者哭泣，被别人看到后，可能对他来说会变成一件丢人的事情，其实黑羽比一般人想象的还要好面子。工藤新一听完后点点头表示同意，觉得暂时还是放着比较好。  
当然白马探还有一句话没说，就是他觉得黑羽已经快要到这个情绪爆发的临界点了。

不知不觉间保持疏离的状态也有了一个多月，再加上黑羽快斗最初回家置办丧事的半个月，他们已经快两个月没有好好说过话了。  
但是工藤新一惊恐地发现，自己似乎已经适应起了没有黑羽快斗的生活。可是这份习惯绝不是他想要的——至少，他的内心是这么告诉他的。也许是工藤新一的世界里并不是太热闹，除了家人以外，能够进入他世界的所谓的朋友也只有黑羽快斗、服部平次和白马探三人。再加上白马探也不是个什么喜欢闹腾的角色、黑羽快斗逐渐淡出了他的世界，到头来能够把气氛炒热的，目前也就只剩下了服部平次一个人。  
工藤新一第一次察觉到有什么东西是自己握不住的，他能够以折断一条手臂为代价抓住金色飞贼，但抓不住现在他正在失去的——那是一种神秘且无形的东西，太过于飘渺不定，让工藤新一第一次明白什么叫做无助。  
所以工藤新一只好飞速地往羊皮卷上书写保护神奇生物课的论文，他想要赶紧写完然后熄灯睡觉，这样大脑就不用再想这么多东西，这是他难得的逃避行为。

等到第二天的课间，工藤新一在走廊碰见了黑羽快斗。对方离他比较远，他打算奋力伸手朝他挥挥，不过黑羽快斗并没有发现。工藤新一这才看见迈克教授正走在黑羽快斗前面，他们两个似乎在说着什么，然而黑羽快斗脸上的表情说不上很好。  
说起来，刚刚是三年级的拉文克劳该上黑魔法防御课的时间吗？  
工藤新一有些好奇，于是悄悄跟在他们后面。他看见黑羽快斗一路跟着迈克教授走到办公室，自己只得在门外偷偷听墙角。

“黑羽先生，令尊的逝去的确让人感到惋惜，但是我认为，他应该更愿意看到你发奋图强的模样。也许你应该想想，自己是否要继续维持这种浑浑噩噩的状态。”  
“……对不起，教授。”  
“还有……你以前不是和工藤先生关系最好了吗？怎么最近都没看到你们两个走在一块儿？倒不是我多心，只是很多教授都对此表示不解……”  
站在门外的工藤新一吞了口口水，实不相瞒，这同样是个能引起他的兴趣的问题。他一直都不好意思当着黑羽快斗的面开口，以前是他太把这段友情的存在当作理所当然了，可是在他无法稳定把握这段感情的当下，他确实感到了一丝……  
惶恐。  
因为工藤新一之前一直不觉得他们的友谊会走到尽头。

年轻的赫奇帕奇屏住了呼吸，他集中起了十二分的注意力。  
黑羽快斗说：“因为害死我父亲的是那群……我心里难免膈应……所以也并不是很想继续和他交往下去了。”  
工藤新一再一次听到了那个对他而言无比忌讳的单词，满怀期望的心碎了一地。他的手脚冰凉，全身都凝结出了冰霜，而这些都不是魔法的作用。工藤新一落荒而逃，可他还是不相信这会是黑羽快斗会说出来的话。  
所以稍微冷静下来的工藤新一想，他必须得当着黑羽快斗的面求证后才算数，不然一切都是假的。

晚上用完餐，工藤新一看见黑羽快斗和白马探走在一块儿，他们正准备回到拉文克劳的休息室去。工藤新一快步上前，一把拽住了黑羽快斗的手腕，却没注意到黑羽快斗脸上仍然残留着和白马探争执过后的怒意。这个一直以来以理性著称的赫奇帕奇鼓起了全身的勇气，他对着黑羽快斗，无意识地提高些声调，又百般强迫自己不要焦躁，说——  
“黑羽，如果你觉得和我做朋友让你感到不乐意的话，我觉得我们还是分开一段时间，彼此冷静下会比较好。”  
白马探捂住了脸。

“好啊。”黑羽快斗眯起眼睛，瞳仁发暗，不再有着明显的焦距。他冷笑了一声，也许是在自嘲，但工藤新一只能从这当中读出这是对自己的蔑视的意思。赫奇帕奇不忍与眼前的拉文克劳怒目相视，只觉得受伤，可是更令他受伤的还在后头。  
黑羽快斗一把把工藤新一拽着他手腕的手大力地甩开，他压低嗓音——在这快处于变声期的状态，黑羽快斗的声音不免带了些磁性，理所当然地会比小时候的稚嫩童声更显冷酷。他吐出的字句不光没带任何一丝愉悦，甚至像审判者宣读判决般漠然。

“工藤，你太让我失望了。”  
“我们绝交。”


	8. 意外

“真的假的，这可太不可思议了……”  
服部平次和工藤新一正坐在三把扫帚里，他们刚刚复习完功课过来放松放松。

在今年秋天，他们都升上了四年级。

然而服部平次也是在刚刚才反应过来，距离黑羽快斗和工藤新一闹掰并疏离，竟然已经过去了大半年。更令人大呼惊奇的是，在这七八个月当中，没有一丝好转的迹象，他们仿佛完全成为了陌路人。  
这个热血的格兰芬多猛嘬一口巧克力奶，他看着眼前看似漫不经心的工藤新一，心底猜测对方心底究竟酝酿着多大的风暴。在服部平次看来，这两个人从一年级开始就如胶似漆，感情好到成年的那一刻可以相约直奔婚礼殿堂。服部平次原以为他们只是表面上没有以往那么粘人，但实际上私下里仍打得火热。别看之前好像每次都是黑羽快斗主动去攀工藤新一这根高枝，其实工藤新一也在不知不觉间依赖起了黑羽快斗的存在，作为一个他们身边唯二亲近之人之一的服部平次将这一切都看得很通透。  
但——服部平次看着眼前冷漠无情的工藤新一，他开始怀疑原来的工藤新一是不是被调包了？

工藤新一抿了一口青柠水，他慢悠悠地说：“无所谓。反正对于黑羽来说，我不过只是一个碍眼的人而已。”  
服部平次大惊：“你们俩之间是不是有什么误会？”  
工藤新一：“‘绝交’这个词可是先从他的嘴里说出来的。白马也在场。”  
服部平次再度大惊：“你骗人。”  
工藤新一皱眉：“你为什么愿意信他都不愿意信我？还是不是朋友？”

对于工藤新一而言，他的骄傲不允许他完整复述这段难堪的过去。不光是黑羽快斗对他评价当中带有的词语确实太过肮脏下流，并且要是说出这种事情更显得自己在这场争执中占了下风，反倒搞得自己好像有多在意对方似的……十四岁，一个叛逆且中二的年纪，工藤新一选择了守口如瓶。  
况且一开始他也并不相信那些话是从黑羽快斗的嘴里说出来的，可当黑羽快斗把他的手甩开的刹那，他似乎又明白了一切——因为那个拉文克劳的眼神永远不会骗人，那双眼睛永远不会对他说谎。在入学那天让他仰头去看礼堂穹顶上被施了魔法所呈现出的星空的纯净的眼早就已经变得晦涩难懂，可又有一种情绪是不用借助魔法也能够直白地让人知晓的。  
那就是厌恶。

工藤新一抿紧了嘴唇，他每每回忆起那双对他再也不抱着炽热情感的眼睛，左胸就会一阵钝痛，可是他还不太明白这究竟是为什么。只是对于他来说，解决这个问题的主动权并不在他手上，而是在黑羽快斗手上。服部平次仍然在那里嚎叫并不断质问“你们究竟是为什么会变成这副样子”，但工藤新一充耳不闻，心里又闪过一丝慌乱。  
其实他也并没有自己想象中的那么镇定，只不过是稍微比平常人能够更加沉得住气一点。

“说起来，最近巫师世界好像不是很太平。”服部平次突然提及，工藤新一留了个眼神，表示他正在听，并对此抱有兴趣，“你看，最近霍格沃茨的内部管理也突然变得比之前要严格许多。听我老妈说，魔法部正在彻查一桩案件，而刚好和黑羽盗一先生的那起事件有所关系。”  
“哦？”工藤新一放下青柠水，下巴垫在交叠的双手上，“继续往下说，服部。”  
“你知道的，之前外界知道的消息是黑羽盗一先生被麻瓜的武器所伤致死。但其中也有疑点对吧？让人最不能信服的就是如此伟大的巫师为什么连麻瓜的武器都无法阻挡，只要进行自我防御后给麻瓜们施展‘一忘皆空’就可以完美地解决问题。”  
“我知道。但黑羽那边并没有表现出什么异样，所以我觉得黑羽盗一先生的死因应该就是这个没错。”  
“话是这么说啦。”服部平次突然悄悄压低了声音，上半身前倾，在工藤新一的耳旁小声说道，“不过比起这个，更加令人在意的是为什么会突然发生这种案件。工藤，你不觉得有问题吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“听说黑羽盗一先生之前一直在调查一个秘密的宝石。”服部平次不自觉地再次压低了声音，“因此和一些人产生了不和，导致他引来了杀身之祸。”  
“秘密的宝石？”  
“是的。具体情况我也不是很清楚，但可以肯定的是，因为这个宝石，魔法部、甚至是霍格沃茨内部，存在叛徒。”

服部平次变得格外严肃。  
“——来自食死徒的叛徒。”  
“什么？！”工藤新一惊呼出声，“食死徒——那可是神秘人的党羽，但神秘人不是早就消失了吗？！”  
“可能是空挂一个名号，或许他们只是崇尚过去的那套理念。”服部平次坐回了座位，清了下嗓子，“但归根到底，这些都不是什么好征兆。”

工藤新一托着下巴思考了下，冥冥之中他总觉得自己好像可以调查些什么。这可能是侦探小说家的父亲的基因在发挥作用，让他的血液在这样的时刻沸腾跳动。工藤新一敛下神色，不经意间透露出一点少年人的意气风发。服部平次坏笑着说：“工藤，你不要告诉我你的脑子里正装着什么不好的事情。”  
但实际上，服部平次的脑袋里也是如此。格兰芬多向来喜欢挑战未知、渴望冒险。而眼前的这个赫奇帕奇却比服部平次所结识的其他格兰芬多更具备这项品质，这让他怀疑是不是分院帽把他的挚友分错了地方。

“话虽如此，但在情报受限的情况下去调查，无异于大海捞针，而且我们也对此毫无头绪。”工藤新一淡然道，“既然是这么重大的案件，想必你要是回去直接询问你母亲详细情况，她也不会告诉你的吧。”  
“这倒也是……”  
服部平次高昂的兴致又熄灭了。他脱力地瘫回桌上，开始发起牢骚，抱怨起魔药课的难度一年比一年大，让人无福消受。  
“如果你再努力一点，我相信麦格院长会愿意写那些乱七八糟的申请信为你申请一个时间转换器，让你上更多的课程。”  
“饶了我吧！我可不像你，工藤，其实我也很好奇你这一天到晚的到底哪来的这么多精力？是什么让你选择修完所有的课程？是魁地奇不够有趣吗？”  
面对服部平次的灵魂质问三连，工藤新一摇摇头：“不……不。”

他拿到时间转换器不过是一年不到的事情，具体时间就在他和黑羽快斗绝交之后不久。起初的工藤新一的确抱着想要通过高强度的学习来转移自己的注意力的想法，但与此同时他也有自己的一点不可言说的小九九。  
至少、至少让自己变得更加优秀一点，说不定就可以跨越阶级，多少让他能够摘掉那一副有色眼镜。

“黑羽，真的好吗？”  
现在拉文克劳们正在上草药课，黑羽快斗和白马探一组，他们正在熬煮那些奇奇怪怪的茎、枝、叶，满屋子都飘着诡异的味道，而他的下一步就是往里头添加一些粪石。  
“嗯？”黑羽快斗显然知道白马探想要说什么，并且不想接下这个话题，“又怎么了？”  
“你看上去并不是很开心。”  
“胡说八道，我每天都开心死了。”  
“……你知不知道你的扑克脸已经崩塌得一塌糊涂了？”

白马探叹了一口气，他继续把手上的药草碾磨成粉。  
“你不是什么恨比爱长久的人，快点认清这个现实。”  
“别提。”  
黑羽快斗守着蒸发皿，咬牙切齿。他对工藤新一失望是真的，但是说出绝交两个字后的第二天心里就涌起了更凶猛的悔意也是真的。可是黑羽快斗想不通，为什么那个时候的工藤新一要莫名其妙地对他说他不乐意同工藤新一当朋友这种话？  
年轻的拉文克劳承认，自己失去父亲以后心态崩塌得一塌糊涂，以至于他没有办法像往常那样打起十二分的精神和工藤新一走在一块儿说说笑笑，但这是常态，不是吗？  
为什么在他最需要一个亲近的人扶持的时候，工藤新一率先跑开并把所有问题都推到了他头上？  
……更何况他根本没有这些想法！

“我还是觉得你们中间有什么误会。”白马探把碾磨好的粉末倒进一旁的玻璃瓶里，再用木塞塞好，“早点把话说开早点解决。”  
“那也要工藤先开口。”黑羽快斗撇嘴，说，“我没有错。”  
“谁先开口不重要，重要的是问题的解决。你引以为傲的四百的智商去哪了？”  
“……但它就重要！”  
“梅林的三角裤啊你别钻牛角尖！”  
大吵大闹的两个人到最后被和蔼的斯普劳特教授罚去清洗所有用过的仪器。

仿佛是印证了服部平次的话一样，接下来的时间，霍格沃茨果真变得不太对劲。哪怕是风趣的神奇动物的代课教授都时不时地会变得缄默。工藤新一具有侦探般敏锐的嗅觉，他能闻到这是风暴里特有的湿气。等过了两个星期，整个霍格沃茨的氛围发生了变化，所有人都察觉到了什么，颇为人心惶惶。  
但是教授们仿佛当作什么都没有发生，仍然保持镇定，默默守护着最后一根紧绷的神经。

某天早晨，工藤新一手上名为“亚瑟”的灰林鸮衔了一封来自工藤夫妇的信件。工藤夫妇对他一直都是放养式教育，并不像其他学生，时不时会因为犯错而收到一张来自母亲的吼叫信。因此，对于工藤新一来说，能够收到自己父母的信件属实是一件难得的事情。  
他特地没在用餐时拆开，而是等到晚上回到休息室后才用拆信刀裁开信封上火漆印，抖出一张写满了清秀字迹的信件，一看就知道是出自工藤有希子之手。工藤新一顺着往下看，果然，这次收到信件并不是因为琐碎事或者是单纯的嘘寒问暖，工藤夫妇明显是想要提醒他些什么。  
在末尾处甚至已经明晃晃地写上了：“一定要注意人身安全，新一，切记。”  
通篇读下来，工藤新一心里头升腾起了不好的预感。工藤夫妇应该是在调查什么事情（在他十一岁那年他就知道工藤夫妇虽然作为麻瓜，但是一直和巫师世界有联系），但迫于机密性所以没有办法透露给他，只能不断地提醒他小心一点、注意安全。  
而且只对他一个人——工藤新一看完信件以后起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他再次从头到尾看了一遍，确认所有字句都准确无误地被印在他的脑海里后，他拿着信件使其一角靠在蜡烛火苗的上方，任由火舌一点点地将其全都蚕食殆尽，化成灰。

工藤新一仔细思考了这个问题一段时间，他得想想自己和其他学生有什么不一样的地方，导致自己有可能遭受与众不同的麻烦。工藤新一回忆起最近的生活状态：课上发言仍然认真、作业次次A+、魁地奇训练也没落下、也没有和别人结仇……  
所以到底是为什么……  
工藤新一暂时想不出问题的所在，他摇摇头强迫自己回过神，赶紧收拾东西奔赴课堂。这一节是黑魔法防御课，而在路上他看见了相貌略显丑陋的黑魔法防御课教授艾德·迈克，后者明显对他投来了关切又热烈的视线，堵住心中的吐槽欲望，工藤新一同迈克教授打了个招呼。

迈克教授咧了个笑容，他走在工藤新一身旁，一起前往教室。  
“工藤先生……”  
“是，迈克教授。”  
“今天放学后，你有其他的事情吗？”  
工藤新一想了想：“没有。”  
“那就好。那你放学后来一趟我的办公室吧——”

“我有一事相求。”  
工藤新一也没有什么拒绝的理由，于是应允了。他抱紧手上的课本，身上不断发挥强烈存在感的第六感让他觉得世界寂静了一瞬，好像在提醒他将有大事发生。


	9. “一忘皆空”

工藤新一失踪了。

这件事情是在晚上临睡前被发现的，每晚用完晚餐后各院的学生都会由各院的级长带领着前往休息室。工藤新一早在放学后就不见人影，但这对赫奇帕奇的学生来说并不是什么稀罕事，对方要么在公共休息室写那些晦涩难懂的超纲论文，要么就泡在了图书室阅读庞大的巫师世界史。工藤新一向来是个效率至上主义者，自从他和黑羽快斗绝交后，除了格兰芬多的服部平次也并没有和其他人走得太近，拼了命地节约时间然后学更多的东西——但不管怎么说他们都不在同一个院，也并不是能每分每秒都黏在一块儿的。  
所以等到发现这件事后未免有点晚。当赫奇帕奇的级长清点人数发现工藤新一并不在自己的床铺时，他立刻报告给了斯普劳特院长。霍格沃茨的教授们选择先压下这个消息，让学生们先睡一个好觉，而教授们则是地毯式搜寻了霍格沃茨城堡的每一个角落，包括霍格沃茨城堡周边的场地，搜寻行动持续了整整一天一夜。  
可惜未果。  
直到第二天早晨四个院的学生前往礼堂享用早餐，教授们都沉着脸色。麦格副校长用汤匙敲了敲高脚杯杯壁，清脆的声音提醒学生们保持安静，而后冷静地道出了这件事。

黑羽快斗惊得叉子掉在了地上。

“怎么可能找不到？！”年轻的拉文克劳呆在自己的床铺上把教材奋力地摔在地上，以此泄愤，白马探皱着眉头站在一旁看着黑羽快斗近乎疯狂的举动，但并未出声制止，因为他现在心里也闷着一股火和不解，“工藤怎么可能会跑到一个教授们都找不到的地方？！他肯定是出事了！”  
所有学生用完餐后遵从校方的指示回到休息室，得知今天一整天都休息。级长、学生会主席和教授们会把守宿舍门关，全权负责学生们的人身安全，生怕未知的危险会逼近其他的学生们。如果能搜查到蛛丝马迹，发现这是一个不小的事件的话，必要时他们会让学生暂时归家，本学年的教学活动将会遗憾地提前告终。  
“工藤暂时应该没有那么大的能力让自己变得无影无踪且不漏丝毫痕迹……”白马探托着下巴思考，说，“而且竟然没有人看见他最后到底去了哪里。除非是……”  
黑羽快斗顿时呆愣，他坐在床边，担忧、害怕、恐惧……如此多的负面情绪一股脑涌了上来。他知道白马探想要说些什么，最近霍格沃茨内部刚好透着一股不妙的氛围，有人说神秘人再度归来、神秘人的党羽正在监视霍格沃茨……正所谓空穴来风，而工藤新一刚好在这个节骨眼上失踪，很难不让人将这两者联系起来。

黑羽快斗懊恼地双手抱头，狠狠地揪着自己的头发。如果是以前，他和工藤新一几乎是形影不离——哪怕是现在，若是他们的关系缓和，最好是达成和解的话，他们就会像往常那样结伴出行，就不会发生像今天这样的事情了。十三岁的黑羽快斗已经失去了自己重要的血亲，难道十四岁的黑羽快斗还要失去自己重要的朋友吗？  
“混蛋！！！”  
这个不间断地痛失重要之人的拉文克劳狠狠地跺脚，震得天花板上的灰尘都落下来一些。  
究竟是什么地方出了问题？

自从早上得知消息，黑羽快斗就难受得吃不下中餐和晚餐。结果等到第二天还是没有工藤新一的消息。黑羽快斗实在是没心思面对眼前的奶酪土豆汤，要不是有白马探在一旁不停地半威胁半劝说，他可能仍然不会选择拿起汤匙。学生们能够感受到教授们的紧张了，他们正在讨论是否要将学生们送回家，且必须要在三天之内下决定。  
“再等等、再等等……”  
校长摇摇头。

黑羽快斗味同嚼蜡，他突然想到刚升三年级那会儿，和工藤新一第一次前往霍格莫德村的那天，对方偷偷给他买的太妃糖馅儿的巧克力。工藤新一记得他们初见时交谈的所有话语，所以他才会把“吃甜食会让人心情变好”这句话记得这么清晰。  
而现在就在黑羽快斗的右手边就有着太妃糖馅儿的纸杯蛋糕，他拿起一个又恶狠狠地咬下，里头的流心淌进口腔，是说不出的甜腻，但远不及工藤新一喂给他的那一块巧克力香甜。他知道工藤新一不善表达自己的情绪，这是在他还没正式踏上霍格沃茨特快台阶前就明白的事情，为什么到了现在反而就忘记了？  
白马探无奈地说：“现在后悔也没用，不如祈祷工藤平安无事。”  
“他肯定会没事的……我相信这一点，他肯定没事……”  
与此同时，格兰芬多长桌上的服部平次也沉不住气开始抓狂地叫喊，最后由格兰芬多的级长把他护送回了休息室。

第三天早上仍然没有任何消息。  
黑羽快斗几乎是要变得疯狂，霍格沃茨不想随意对外散发消息并扩大恐惧，所以学生们也没办法通过猫头鹰给他人送信，这让黑羽快斗失去了向外求助的通道。他每天都在自己的床前来回踱步，翻阅起了足足有一只手掌那么厚的《巫师世界大全及黑魔法详细成因目录》，试图找一些被现在所埋没的古老的线索。他以前对这类东西向来嗤之以鼻，结果现在才发现什么叫做书到用时方恨少。哪怕黑羽快斗是个智商足足有四百的天才也架不住这浩瀚、充满未知的世界。  
和他同寝室的白马探也没闲着，这个纯血种的双亲都在魔法部里工作，他的双亲为了把白马探培养成一个优秀的巫师，时常会让他参与讨论关于现下巫师世界的各种敏感话题，而为了让讨论畅通无阻，白马的家中留有内部特殊的沟通渠道。在霍格沃茨的消息渠道被封禁的现在，他还能悄悄地用家传的特别魔法给自己的双亲送去消息。因此白马探知道了工藤新一的失踪在魔法部也是一件重要的事情，但是对于整个巫师世界而言并未造成轰动，现在对此感到急躁的只有魔法部和霍格沃茨内部。白马探将这一情报告知黑羽快斗，这两个男孩儿立刻得出结论：工藤新一的失踪确实和近来霍格沃茨内部的传闻有关，而且背后真相说不定要比他们想象中的还要复杂，所以才拼命压着消息不让其他巫师知道，免得动摇到整个巫师世界的和平。  
但是霍格沃茨内部到现在还没有任何关于工藤新一的消息，也就意味着他们都还没有掌握到敌人的行踪，并且敌人也没有向魔法部或者霍格沃茨提出条件。换而言之，工藤新一存活的可能性仍然比较高——据赫奇帕奇们的证言来看，工藤新一最近的言行一直都很正常，并没有什么奇怪之处，这也就意味着工藤新一原本应该和敌人没有关系，谈不上结仇。至于对方为什么要选择绑架工藤新一，无外乎两点理由：一是无差别绑架，二则是工藤新一身上具有什么他本人都不知道的特质。

可是无论他们如何私下思考，也都没办法在寻找工藤新一这件事上真正地出一份力。黑羽快斗把自己蒙在被窝里，翻来覆去地捏着一个护身符——这是源自日本的香囊状物品，是他一年级的暑假去工藤新一家里玩的时候，对方送给他的。黑羽快斗对自己血缘之根的了解全都通过工藤新一之口，他教会工藤新一理解那些有些脱线俏皮的英国俚语，工藤新一则是从五十音开始一点点教会他简单的日语。在一年级的暑假，他们换上了和式浴衣，去了黑羽快斗的人生当中最美妙的一次宴会，而在日本这样的宴会活动则被称作“夏日祭典”。他们去了很多小摊，吃了章鱼烧、（他呆在一旁看着工藤新一）捞金鱼、彼此分享不同口味的冰沙、工藤新一用自己的小金库给他买了极具特色的面具，以及这个护身符。最后他们一起看了一场盛大的烟火，让黑羽快斗不由得张口赞叹麻瓜们的想象力和创造力。  
用棉被捂住整个头的黑羽快斗在那幽暗狭小的空间里握紧了这个小小的护身符，他希望它能够听听自己的愿望，保佑工藤新一平安无事。

到了第四天早上，终于出现了转机。学生们本以为在用完早餐过后会像前两天那样被要求回到各自的休息室去，但教授们却在早餐结束后让学生们带着教材正常上课，挑在这个时间点才决定一天的安排的用意就是让他们不要多问。黑羽快斗被白马探揪着袖口离开礼堂，因为黑羽快斗的满肚子疑问实在是表现得太明显，要是没有人赶紧把他拽走，指不定会出什么大问题。站在台上的校长同这个焦虑的拉文克劳对视上了，黑羽快斗被拖着往后走，他只能转过头来张张嘴，想要说些什么，而校长只是报以一个微笑，似乎是想他让不要担心。  
可是他怎么可能不担心？——这一整天，在经历了魔法史问答环节中他的回答和麻瓜历史混搭、黑魔法防御课念错咒语导致魔杖爆炸、没带耳罩就试图把曼德拉草的幼苗拔出来（这个奇异的小家伙的可怖哭声会让人昏厥），黑羽快斗终于得到了前往校医室的资格。拉文克劳的弗利维院长偷偷告诉他，教授们找到了工藤新一，只是——

情况不太乐观。

白马探好不容易拉住即将暴走的黑羽快斗，他们一块儿跑着去了校医室。走到校医室门口黑羽快斗心里就升腾起一股不好的预感——因为除了正在上课的教授，几乎整个霍格沃茨的所有教授都呆在这儿了。  
随后不到一分钟，服部平次也被格兰芬多的麦格院长带了过来，他同样和工藤新一是亲密的友人，这一点整个霍格沃茨都知道。三个男孩儿聚在一块，疑惑地朝室内看去，又转过头来看着面色凝重的麦格教授。  
然后校医庞弗雷夫人走了出来，他给三个男孩儿比了一个请进的手势。

“希望工藤先生看到你们能够回忆起什么……”  
庞弗雷夫人叹了口气。

拨开帷幔，他们看见工藤新一身上仍然穿着失踪前穿着的赫奇帕奇院袍，面色算不上太好且面容有些消瘦，可能是这几天没有好好进食，露出的脖颈、脸颊和四肢倒是没看出有什么外伤。其他教授看到这三个男孩儿进来了，便都退出房外。向来面貌慈祥的校长都变得有些沉默寡语，他只是揉了揉他们的头顶，走出了房间，并说：“试着让孩子们来解决吧。”  
工藤新一像是刚从梦中醒来，眼神还有些呆滞，愣愣地坐在床上，视线虚虚地盯着一个点，就连呼吸都变得很轻，轻到像是随时都会断掉。他察觉到了另外三个男孩儿的到来，慢悠悠地转过头，表情并没有什么变化。

“工藤。”率先开口的是服部平次，他激动地抓住工藤新一的肩膀，“你这几天都去哪了？”  
工藤新一似乎是有些惊到，他眨了眨眼睛，对站在一旁的庞弗雷夫人投去疑惑的视线，并不多做回答。黑羽快斗渐渐明白了在工藤新一身上究竟出了什么问题，他紧跟在服部平次之后向工藤新一询问出声，在心底又不断地许愿他的猜想不要成真。

“工藤——你——”  
“你还记得我是谁吗？”

气氛顿时凝结成冰霜，一时间静到只能听见滴答作响的钟声，像戴着镣铐的罪人在起舞。黑羽快斗的这个问题也许是问到了工藤新一迷茫的点上，他的眼睛直勾勾地盯着眼前的赫奇帕奇，一帧都不愿意放过。  
然而他的赫奇帕奇只是轻轻地摇了摇头，不自知地撕碎了他们过往的所有岁月。


	10. “牢不可破的誓言”

看到三个男孩儿呆滞的模样，庞弗雷夫人叹了口气。  
“工藤先生似乎是被施下了某种类似‘一忘皆空’的咒语，但是咒语本身并不是‘一忘皆空’。不光如此，在他身上还有很多黑魔法的痕迹。”庞弗雷夫人看向这个赫奇帕奇的眼神中都带着毫不掩饰的心痛，“工藤先生一定受了很多苦吧。本来我想尝试着施展解咒，这对我来说并不难，但是校长说先让工藤先生维持这样一段时间比较好，等到把身体养好了再解除咒语——毕竟我们也不知道在这之前他的身上究竟发生了什么，贸然让他回忆起过去有可能会带来二次创伤……而且也并不知道让‘工藤新一’回想不起过去的原因是否全都是魔法的作用，不排除本人的精神上受到了应激性创伤的可能。”

白马探问：“教授们是怎么发现工藤的？”  
庞弗雷夫人说：“今天一早，他被马人背了回来——从禁林。”  
白马探接着问：“之前教授们不是也把禁林搜寻了一遍吗？可是当初并没有发现什么……怎么会突然……”  
庞弗雷夫人摇摇头：“我也不是很清楚。如果你见过马人，那你一定知道，这群家伙最关心的是星象预言，对于人类的事情他们并不在意。”

说罢，庞弗雷夫人走上前，她摸了摸工藤新一的头顶，看似有些不着边际地说。  
“孩子，你介意给你的朋友们做个自我介绍吗？……就像刚刚你和教授们说的那样，不用在意别人对你的称呼。”  
工藤新一点点头，他瞅着眼前三个表情带着苦大仇深情绪的男孩儿，有些踌躇，暗自组织了一下语言，然后说。

“我叫江户川柯南。”  
他顿了顿。  
“是个侦探。”

“所以在你的记忆当中，你是和父母从日本迁居到英国的少年侦探，现在正在伦敦的一家公学上学，对于魔法世界没有任何印象，是吗？”黑羽快斗重复了一遍工藤新一的话，他坐在床沿，试图让自己的表情看上去缓和些，也不知道有没有成功。  
“嗯。”工藤新一一直盯着棉被看，他在故意逃避其他人的视线，这对以前自信满满的工藤新一来说是不可能发生的事情。  
“工、不对，柯南——可以这么叫你吧？——你真的对我们一点印象都没有了吗？”服部平次仍然有些不服气。  
“……对不起。”  
“不是不是、我不是这个意思，你不用道歉！”服部平次抓抓头，他转过头去询问庞弗雷夫人，“接下来应该怎么办？我是指，就工藤目前的状况来看，学校会把他送回家吗？”  
“不会。他呆在霍格沃茨可能会更好，这里会有许多优秀的巫师对他进行保护。”

“这是最好的。”黑羽快斗说，他的视线从未从工藤新一的脸上移开，“不记得就不记得了吧，以后再说也不迟。现在最重要的是制造些快乐的回忆，对吧？”  
工藤新一抬眼看了看黑羽快斗，后者咧出灿烂的笑：“至少能让你变得不那么紧张。”  
听到这儿，赫奇帕奇不知不觉地松开了从刚刚开始一直紧攥着被子的双手。

“我是服部平次，格兰芬多的！然后旁边是白马探和黑羽快斗，他俩都是拉文克劳！你是赫奇帕奇的！霍格沃茨里还有一个院是斯莱特林，不过我们都没被分到那儿。”  
“魁地奇——魁地奇这项运动你知道吗？哦——你喜欢足球——足球是什么来着，是麻瓜的运动吗——就是用脚踢那个黑白相间的球的运动？哦，怎么听上去有点无聊——不、不是，我不是说它无聊，我指的是魁地奇会比这更有趣——”  
三个男孩儿围在工藤新一旁边，他们都忘记了晚上的天文观测项目，扎根在了校医室和工藤新一说些有的没的。庞弗雷夫人说按照工藤新一现在的状态也不好直接去上课，毕竟他什么都忘了：什么是魔法，如何施咒，还有那些杂七杂八的咒语……但是黑羽快斗不置可否，只是把静置在一旁的，属于工藤新一的魔杖塞到他的手心里，然后又从衣兜里掏出一片羽毛，捧在手上。  
“你用魔杖指着这片羽毛，记得手腕要像这样抖一抖，然后跟着我念——”

“羽加迪姆·勒维奥萨——”

工藤新一跟着黑羽快斗念出了咒语，手腕的肌肉记忆让他挥舞魔杖的模样和过去如出一辙，接着黑羽快斗手上的这片羽毛就随着魔杖的指向不断升高，白马探感慨，“哪怕失去记忆了都还是个天才，不愧是赫奇帕奇的工藤。”  
羽毛在空中旋转了一会儿，然后缓缓落在床头上，这会儿黑羽快斗左手和右手交叠在一起打着转，“嘭”的一声变出了一支漂亮的蓝色玫瑰。  
“哇哦——”格兰芬多的服部平次惊叹调侃，“黑羽，你终于还是对男人下手了吗？”  
但是工藤新一只是盯着黑羽快斗捏着蓝色玫瑰的手，若有所思，然后他又无比确信地说道：“这不是魔法，是魔术。”  
黑羽快斗吹了声口哨：“不愧是你，看得很明白。老实说刚刚才施完一个漂浮咒，我还有点把握能让你认为这是魔法，毕竟普通人要是经历了刚刚短暂的几分钟，都会不自觉地直接联想到这上面，不是吗？”  
“是的，而且你的魔术很好，我刚刚差一点也被骗过去了。”工藤新一说，“但是我还是对自己有自信，正所谓拆穿谎言的自信。”

“但，如果是魔法的话，就可以让这支玫瑰一直盛开。”黑羽快斗说，“这是魔术做不到的事情。你想不想进入魔法的课堂？我相信你一定会很适合呆在那样的课堂。”

于是后来他们选择在这里待到宵禁前，给工藤新一阐述过去发生的事情，恶补魔法世界的基本知识点。工藤新一接受得很快，也听得很明白，按照这样的状态，只要稍加注意，明天他就可以重返课堂了。  
所以服部平次干脆从一年级讲起，讲讲枯燥的《魔法史》课程、惊险刺激的魁地奇（工藤新一听到自己的手臂像威化饼干一样骨折过顿时起了鸡皮疙瘩）、然后讲讲他的优秀事迹。白马探时不时地会帮着补充点儿什么，倒是看上去话最多的黑羽快斗一直默不作声，只是拿了个更大更软的枕头垫在工藤新一的背后，让他靠得舒服点。  
对于现在作为“江户川柯南”的工藤新一而言，服部平次口中的魔法世界令他熟悉又着迷，可是他就是回忆不起来分毫，每当他想要回想些什么，大脑好像被锁链束缚住，没办法挣脱出身。在他的记忆里，他在伦敦的一家公学上学，一直都是一个人。也许是身份特殊，自己又不愿意合同世俗，所以向来独来独往。

在“江户川柯南”的记忆里，没有服部平次、没有白马探，也没有黑羽快斗。  
因此，他现在好像有点羡慕过去的自己了。

“那……可以讲讲我们是怎么认识的吗？”工藤新一说，“你叫服部……对吧？这是个日本的姓氏，白马和黑羽也是，但是我们现在并没有用日语来交流，这一点我还蛮好奇的。”  
服部平次哽了一下，实不相瞒，他刚刚是故意没提起这个话茬的，就是因为——他不着痕迹地瞥了眼黑羽快斗，发现后者的表情并没有什么变化，于是他在工藤新一疑惑又有些兴奋的目光下继续说道：“一年级开学那天，咱们从霍格沃茨特快下来，得坐小木船渡过黑湖。一艘小木船限四个人，当时你和黑羽走在一块儿，我和白马探又刚好排在你们后面，所以一起坐了船。”  
工藤新一有些惊讶，他原以为在这三个人当中，自己和服部平次的关系最好，但开学第一天和他一起踏入霍格沃茨大门的并不是这个有着巧克力肤色的格兰芬多，而是从刚刚开始就不多言语的拉文克劳？  
说起来，他其实从刚刚就注意到了，自己和这个拉文克劳中间有着某种诡异的氛围，而且另外两个人好像也总是有意识地避开这一点，尽量不让黑羽快斗和谈话扯上什么关系。  
静到可以听见每个人节奏不同的绵长的呼吸。

“其实，之前我们吵了一架。”黑羽快斗说，“……还冷战了一段时间。其实本来已经开始缓和了，但没想到你就出了事。”  
“啊……”工藤新一张张嘴，“我们吵了架？”  
随后赫奇帕奇想了想，倒是露出了今天的第一个、略微浅显的笑容。  
“不过吵了架还能缓和，证明我们是不错的朋友。”  
“难道你不好奇我们为什么吵架吗？”

工藤新一摇摇头。  
“对于现在的我来说，知道这些不愉快的回忆也没有办法去完美地处理，这些应该要交给原来的我来操办。但是——”  
黑羽快斗觉得自己仿佛被禁锢咒束缚，只是坐在那儿，看着工藤新一投来的目光——那是极富真诚的目光，可以照亮整个霍格沃茨的上空。

“我总觉得原来的我在什么地方悄悄发过誓，发誓自己绝不会与你为敌。”

这是非常有力量的一句话，足以媲美需要通过仪式来强制生效并实施的牢不可破的誓言。直到庞弗雷夫人催促他们赶紧回去休息时黑羽快斗都没能缓过来，服部平次走之前和工藤新一招招手，说他们明天一大早就会过来，陪他一起去礼堂用餐。黑羽快斗只是懵懵懂懂地学着服部平次的动作，然后工藤新一的笑容再一次落进他的眼里。  
走在楼梯阶上，白马探平静地说道。  
“你刚刚说，‘其实本来已经开始缓和了’？”  
黑羽快斗奋力压住滚烫的眼角，又压迫着那已经开始泛疼的喉咙口。

“我发誓，绝不会再有下次了。”


	11. 一个词

“看样子，最近这段时间那些家伙又变得不是那么老实了——竟然还妄图前往阿兹卡班把复兴派的党羽挖出来。”  
现在正是魔法部的例会时间，宫野志保站在大厅中央，用魔杖指着眼前的纸张，在众人的眼睛下翻阅起来。自从曾经的神秘人消失后，潜藏的食死徒党羽并没有被清除干净，仍然有居心叵测的巫师想要复兴神秘人的做派，他们经过数年的时间聚集在一起，成为了当下魔法部要对抗的头号敌人。  
不过这些临时组建的队伍并不具有过强的威慑性，基本上被魔法部一一攻破，将领头人全都送进了阿兹卡班监狱，但是其死灰复燃的可能性也并不是没有，念及这一点，魔法部在打了一场胜仗后也并未完全松懈下来，仍然在进行搜查工作，排查并清除可能会有的残党。而在这新年的伊始，他们就发现了一些动静。只不过这些残党的雄心壮志也超乎人的想象，竟然大胆到试图去劫狱。  
“他们也不是最近才开始蠢蠢欲动，早在二十七年前，各国魔法部的巫师和个别极为特殊且优秀的麻瓜们展开了联合调查，并发现了他们的行踪；然后在十二年前，魔法部内部出现了内奸，并前往霍格沃茨任教。”说到这儿，宫野志保不着痕迹地抬眼看了眼工藤新一，“……然而这些都是过去式了。总的来说，这次的清剿难度并不大，老样子，就让傲罗指挥部全权负责也是绰绰有余，目前看来并不需要其他部门的支援。”  
作为傲罗指挥部主管的黑羽快斗顿时成为了在场所有部员的焦点，大家都不自觉地向他投去视线。按照往常的黑羽快斗，他一定会嘴角勾起一个让魔法部里所有女性（以及一部分男性）都为之倾心的笑容，百般傲气地说：“那就交给我吧，你们只管放心。”偶尔还会非常中二且装逼地打个响指接一句“It’s show time”，欢脱到不像是去打架，而是去游乐园给小朋友们变魔术。  
但唯独这次，黑羽快斗站在那儿，脸上没什么表情，也不作声，而想到今早他如往常那样单方面给工藤新一送“秋波”，想要腻歪却又被公私分明的魔法法律执行司司长工藤新一给一巴掌推开的模样，众人确信今天的黑羽快斗理应是心情不错的。  
工藤新一清了清嗓子，作为黑羽快斗的上司，他得让这个神游的家伙回魂。

“黑羽，你听见了吗？”  
黑羽快斗只是皱紧眉头看着他，而后轻轻叹了口气。  
“听见了，交给我吧。”

这个决定就意味着黑羽快斗又得出差，他看到行动计划书时才发现这次的目标地甚至远在北非的撒哈拉沙漠。他们好不容易温存了一个并不算太长的圣诞假期，现在又要分隔两地，这对一对（姑且算是热恋中）的小情侣而言，无疑多了点寂寞。  
等到散了会后，黑羽快斗就先一步回家收拾行李。工藤新一在办公室也坐不太住，火急火燎地用半天的时间忙完了一天的工作后就用“幻影移形”立刻回了家。卸下魔法法律执行司司长这个职务的工藤新一就只是工藤新一，是那个人的赫奇帕奇而已。且工藤新一知道今天黑羽快斗不开心的原因，所以他才急忙忙地赶回来，起码跟他说一声“一路小心”。然而彼时的黑羽快斗正好用魔杖指了指行李箱，箱子井井有序地合上，自动移动到了黑羽快斗的身旁。  
在工藤新一出现在玄关时，黑羽快斗也刚好提着箱子站在玄关上。  
他们两个人没有互相凝视，而是都悄悄地别开了视线。  
气氛有些凝固。

可是这一次，率先打破这份凝固的并不是黑羽快斗，而是工藤新一，他往前一扑把人抱了个满怀，然后窝在黑羽快斗的颈窝里，说。  
“……路上小心。”  
黑羽快斗把工藤新一揽紧，去亲吻对方的耳廓，颇有些难舍难分的意味了。傲罗指挥部主管把他的魔法法律执行司司长紧紧抱在怀里，像是要把对方永远地揉进自己的血肉——但他只不过是出一次差，这也并不是什么世界末日之前。  
察觉到自己多少有些过分激动的黑羽快斗故意咳了两声，然后把工藤新一稍微放开，同他额头相抵。

“不开心？”工藤新一问。  
“嗯。”这会黑羽快斗老老实实地回答了，“想到那些家伙以前是怎么对你的，怎么可能开心得起来。”  
“都已经过去了。”工藤新一双手搓揉了一下黑羽快斗的脸，而后就捂在上面不拿开，“别意气用事。”  
黑羽快斗没说话，只是腾出一只手，抚上工藤新一的左胸——是靠近心脏的位置，不带任何意义地摩挲着，好像在擦除什么，他又凑上去隔着衣物吻了吻，落在过去的伤口上，尽管那些印记早已经用魔法抹去。

“我爱你，新一，希望你能够一直在我身边。”  
黑羽快斗闭上眼，长吁了一口气。

工藤新一错愕了一秒，然后他抱着这个难得别扭的拉文克劳一会儿，又抬手看了眼表。  
“你还有半个小时才到出发点。”  
他用自己指节分明、纤细修长的手勾住把头埋在他胸膛的黑羽快斗的下巴，让对方抬起头。  
“快斗，我们还有些时间。”  
听到这，黑羽快斗便轻巧地把人吻住，同时托起工藤新一的臀把他抱起，让对方的双腿顺从地勾着自己的腰腹，抱着人一步一步地走回里屋。

十四岁的工藤新一已经展现了他独有的强悍能力，最佳表现就是在他对巫师世界的记忆被清空到一点都不剩的情况下，仅靠肌肉记忆就能应付大部分的实战课程，剩下的理论作业他凭借课余时间整本整本地翻阅就能明白个大概，而且还是从一年级到四年级的所有分量。  
——在服部平次的问题被逐一解答后，他不死心地询问起最后一个问题：“复方汤剂要用什么制作？”工藤新一对答如流：“要熬制二十天的草蛉虫、蚂蝗、满月采摘的流液草、两耳草、独角兽的角粉末、一条非洲树蛇的蛇皮碎片，以及来自自己所要易容的对象的身上的东西。”服部平次不甘心地跳脚，实在不敢相信自己的友人能够在短期内牢记这么多对于现在的他而言算得上是陌生的知识。在无形之中，他和工藤新一的对决似乎又是以自己的惨败告终。白马探在一旁翻了个白眼，因为服部平次的最后一个问题实在是太刁钻，复方汤剂的制作步骤没有写在教科书上，而是记录在图书室禁书区的《强力药剂》中，这本书还记载了许许多多危险又具有争议的魔药，需要制作者有高超的制作魔药的技术。估计这可能是哪天他们一起偷偷溜进禁书区时看到的，或者是工藤新一向教授提出了开一张借阅许可的证明的请求用借阅许可借来的，这也很符合他的办事风格。  
“柯南，你到底是怎么办到的？”  
“嗯……虽然不记得了，但是看到的时候会感到很熟悉。就算是放松神经，身体也会自动帮我回答。”  
白马探不死心地补刀：“服部，放弃吧，怎么看江户川都确实比你更优秀一点。”  
“可恶——之前考试每次都差那么几分就算了……怎么会这样？！”  
现在作为江户川柯南的工藤新一也毫不留情：“在我的隐约的记忆里，你是不是当了我的手下败将很多回？”  
“你能不能记得我点帅气的瞬间！”

“说到这。”黑羽快斗在一旁开口，压低了声音，尽量不去触碰到工藤新一可能有的创伤，“你还是没想起来什么吗？就是在你失踪的那一天，到底发生了什么……”  
工藤新一摇摇头：“对不起，我还是没有想起来……”  
“不用和我道歉，没想起来也没关系。”  
服部平次说：“最开始的时候庞弗雷夫人不是说了她能够尝试着施展解咒吗？现在柯南也休息了这么多天了，应该可以试试了吧？”  
“你忘了吗？庞弗雷夫人还说过，导致他失去记忆的不一定全是因为魔法，在这之前他也有可能已经受到了什么创伤，让他开始规避伤口。”白马探尽量把话说得委婉一些，“我想，校长当初说的‘试着让孩子们来解决吧’，就是要看我们能不能找出原因，排查疑点。”  
“我总觉得校长已经知道了什么。”服部平次说，“要不然他为什么要兜兜转转特地搞这一出？要不要明天找个时间去问问他？”  
“我认为，那样精明的老先生要是真的不想告诉我们更多，那他是铁定不会说的。”

工藤新一听着他们三个人的讨论，缄默不语。  
在他们都没把注意力集中在他身上时，他不自觉地把手抚在自己的左胸口，隐隐约约间好像明白了什么。

四个院的上课时间并不统一，能让他们四个人都集中在一块儿也就是用完晚餐之后在校医室的时间了，让工藤新一住在这儿也是为了方便照看。不过庞弗雷夫人说，只要工藤新一想，明天开始他就能回到赫奇帕奇的塔楼去睡，而工藤新一也同意了。第二天用完晚餐，他们没能聚在一块儿，只是把工藤新一送回了赫奇帕奇的塔楼。  
“我知道你们是好意，但是没必要这样……”工藤新一看着周围的学生们投来好奇的目光，脸上有些发热，“我都十四岁了，而且就这么点距离，不会迷路的。”  
服部平次咧着嘴笑：“这不是怕你进不去嘛……”  
“斯普劳特院长把暗号告诉我了，而且你们不也不知道除了自己院以外的暗号吗？”  
“那我们走了。”黑羽快斗用两条胳膊一边一个把另外两个男孩儿搂住，“明天见。”  
“明天见。”

晚上，工藤新一是被梦惊醒的。  
说实在话，这也并不是他第一次做噩梦，早在以江户川柯南的身份醒来后的第三天，每晚就有可怖的梦魇缠绕着他。但是这些梦境都是模糊且缥缈的，等到他醒来后便散得干干净净，只留下令人窒息且害怕的肌肉记忆，因为在他醒来时，全身都在发颤，身体好像被什么东西碾过、有蛆虫钻进了他的血管，顺着血流进入大脑，把他的脑浆搅得乱七八糟。  
原本工藤新一以为这只不过是因为失忆导致潜在的不安转化为了梦境，实际上这些都是从未发生过的事情。可是当他连着好几天都重复着同样的画面后，他开始思考，这些可怖的画面，是不是就是他过去经历过的事情。  
而且在这几天和黑羽快斗等人的接触中他发现，之前的自己经常会和他们结伴同行，没有体验这样糟糕日子的经历，那么发生这一切的最有可能的时间就是在他失踪的那几天。他破天荒地没有把这些告诉任何人，因为那虚无缥缈的梦境在深夜一点点被开发了更多更清晰的场景，到后来甚至有近一半的时间都是同一个人对着他喊出一个奇怪的单词，他并不明白这其中包含的意义，但潜藏的身体记忆告诉他这并不是一个很好的词语。  
原本工藤新一不知道对方究竟是谁，可是从昨晚开始，模糊的人影渐渐有了轮廓——直到刚刚，他发现冲他叫喊的人不是别人，正是从他醒来那一天，就坐在他身边的黑羽快斗。联想到之前黑羽快斗所说的他们曾经吵过一架，工藤新一这会儿想，当时没有选择让现在的自己来解决这样的矛盾真的是太正确的决定了，因为这一定不是一件很愉快的事。否则为什么自己的心脏还会怦怦跳得这么快？  
就像是他自始至终都害怕着黑羽快斗会对他抱有某种偏见。

这下子可能也不太能够轻易入睡了，工藤新一决定出去兜兜，虽然宵禁之后还在霍格沃茨城堡里随意乱逛是一件违规的事情（而且他觉得自己在没失忆之前经常干这种事情），但是没关系，他前几天刚刚在书上看到了一种叫做幻身咒的咒语，施加在自己身上就能够得到和隐身斗篷一样的效果，不过这是一个高阶的魔法。当工藤新一拿捏着自己的黑胡桃木材质的11½英寸的魔杖，尖端朝着自己的身体，口中念出咒语，之后他感觉自己全身上下的肌肤都被水流覆盖，然后完完全全地和周围的景色融合在一起，这下才算是明白了为什么白马探会在一开始就说他“哪怕失去记忆了都还是个天才，不愧是赫奇帕奇的工藤”。  
工藤新一悄悄地离开了宿舍，他的舍友们睡得很好，鼾声震天，并没有发现他的行踪。

“啊——你不记得了！工藤、啊不，我是说江户川，你竟然没记住你自己三年级那会儿的壮举真的是太遗憾了——”坐在赫奇帕奇长桌上，和工藤新一面对面的一个男孩儿惊呼着，如果工藤新一没记错的话，眼前这个人的名字叫做莱西·柏斯，赫奇帕奇的开心果。  
“博格特，博格特你知道吗？它平常一直呆在一个发胖的衣柜里，是一个很神奇的物种，能够变成每个人内心最害怕的东西的模样。”莱西抱着一块儿羊羔扒使劲啃，还不忘做鬼脸渲染气氛，“当我看到邻居家那个凶巴巴的爷爷养的奶牛出现在我面前的时候我真的吓得魂都飞了，先不说这个世界上有多少人害怕奶牛，但是能差点被奶牛一口吞掉的人世界上可能只有我一个！”  
“那确实很可怕。”工藤新一说。  
“对吧！不过使用了‘滑稽滑稽’以后发现也就是那么回事……但是江户川你才是最可怕的——”莱西突然噤了声，夸张地左瞧瞧右看看，仿佛在说一个不得了的秘密，但这件事对于整个霍格沃茨来讲已经算不上是秘密，那天光是一起上课的就有二十来人呢，“博格特对你没辙，在你面前就是一团空气。你说说，你是不是天不怕地不怕，不知何为恐惧？你究竟是怎么做到的？”  
“啊……这个……”工藤新一有些尴尬。  
“哦，对不起，我忘记你不记得了，抱歉抱歉，我就只是随便说说。”  
“那这个博格特平常放在哪儿呢？”  
“就在那个有内置楼梯的教室里，你还记得吗？如果你不记得的话我可以带你过去！”  
“没事，我也是随便问问。”工藤新一说，“因为很多事情都不记得了，所以我想尽快想起来，能想起来一点是一点。”  
“没关系，我懂，会好的。”  
说完，莱西又把手伸向了不远处的烤牛肉片。工藤新一吃得不多，夹在盘子里的两块碎肉馅饼嚼了那么久也就只吞下了半块。他边嚼边想，今晚说不定可以去看看。

黑羽快斗并不是故意想要在宵禁之后溜出拉文克劳的塔楼的，老实说，这是他的肌肉记忆在作祟。在一年前，也就是没和工藤新一疏离时，他们晚上经常偷偷跑出来，大部分时间是黑羽快斗单方面被工藤新一拖着潜入禁书区，去看看巫师世界里潜藏的更多未知的奥秘，不过到后来，黑羽快斗偶尔也会把工藤新一拽出来吹晚风，特别是在满月的日子里，一起去看看那轮漂亮的月亮。工藤新一倒也并不觉得这是在浪费时间，还挺乐意跟在黑羽快斗的身后跑。那个时候他们不会幻身咒，只能用黑羽快斗带过来的斗篷——看上去像是某种魔术道具，这原本应该是黑羽盗一的东西，不过效果和隐身斗篷差不多，但是它比隐身斗篷更宽大，能够遮住更多的人，这也意味着它比隐身斗篷更厚重，两个小家伙躲在里面总是会闷得喘不过气，走两层楼就要找个无人的角落稍微掀开斗篷的一角大口呼吸，然后他们就着昏暗的烛光互相对视，看着对方的狼狈相又压低声音笑出来。  
现在的黑羽快斗只是觉得烦躁，从工藤新一消失后又出现也过去了半个月，就是两周的时间，对方的记忆还是没有任何恢复的迹象，而且也不清楚他身上究竟发生了什么。黑羽快斗不是没尝试过去找校长套话，他自认为自己的交际能力还是不错的，不然当初也不会那么轻松地绕过监护人，直接从校长手上拿到前往霍格莫德村的通行证。

说起来，他的父亲就是在他和工藤新一去霍格莫德村那天出的意外，如果那周他真的想要找监护人在许可证上签字的话也是没法做到的事情。黑羽快斗披着斗篷放缓脚步，却是漫无目的地在走廊上晃荡，托腮思考着十三岁的自己没有发现的疑点。校长在整个霍格沃茨人的心中是一个和蔼且强大的靠山，就像大家的亲人，所以当时的自己并未多察觉，但是现在想想，这两件事中间是不是有一点儿过分惊人的巧合？  
周围的画像里的动物和人都睡着了，打着鼾，黑羽快斗摇摇头，觉得这些粗鲁的声音打扰到了自己的思考。他现在想去顶楼吹吹风，大张四肢地仰躺在天台上，看看漫天的星星。对于他来说，工藤新一就像是一片繁星，注定是在黑暗里闪着光的。“江户川柯南”、“侦探”……当初他若是没有踏入巫师世界的话，说不定他在麻瓜世界的生活就是这样，做一个侦探，就像他父亲那样；也许会像有希子姐姐那样步入演艺圈？……倒也不是不可能。  
可是对于黑羽快斗来说，身上缺少魔法点缀的工藤新一怎么都有些奇怪，他是被上天赋予条件来当一个巫师的，这或许是命运的安排。而让他这样想的更重要的原因就是，如果工藤新一没有来到巫师世界、没有来到霍格沃茨，那么他们当初就不可能在9¾站台相遇。  
和工藤新一一起相处的所有时间，将全都化为泡影。

黑羽快斗已经十四岁了，这是一个恰到好处的岁月，很多东西到了这个时候就像有了自我的行动能力，在本人都没有发觉的情况下蹦出孕育它们已久的温床，就连朦朦胧胧的“爱”也是这样，跳脱出了自己的掌控，调皮地到处蹦跶。而且他们已经在霍格沃茨过了一半的学习时间，周围的很多同窗都已经开始悄悄地成双结对，或许是想快些抓住恋爱的小尾巴，又或是想给自己的青春留下一点回忆。不是他说，他最近已经看见好几个拉文克劳坐在长桌吃饭的时候悄悄换了位置，私底下两只手交叠，缠缠绵绵，这般腻歪的模样让他想要让罗宾赶紧给他顺回来一个麻瓜用的墨镜，太辣眼睛了！  
不过和他们相比，其实黑羽快斗并不能很好地确认自己的心意，不是因为别的，就是很单纯的理由——他和工藤新一都是男的。黑羽快斗并不觉得自己是个弯的，他反而觉得自己还是一个钢管直男，铁直铁直的，看到好看的小姑娘也会不自觉地心动两秒，他把这归结为费洛蒙的影响。但是工藤新一对他而言又应该算作什么？一个出身不同世家的好友？带他领略日本风光的好友？会给他喂巧克力的好友？  
——黑羽快斗摇摇头，否决了这些问句。他其实很早就明白他和工藤新一之间的关系绝对不会仅限于好友，但是他低估了自己的冲动，觉得他们的关系应该只是友人以上，恋人未满，而且永远不会到达恋人的高度。相爱需要两个人的互相爱慕，他很难不去让自己想象工藤新一要是知道一个在自己身边呆了这么久的朋友对自己抱有不洁幻想的话会表现出怎样的厌恶。黑羽快斗没有这个资本去赌博，至少在霍格沃茨的这四年，他没有察觉到工藤新一对自己有那方面的意思。  
当然，他也很笃定工藤新一这个死脑筋是不会和其他的女孩子在一块儿的，因为这个赫奇帕奇对恋爱这件事好像没有任何兴趣。早在三年级的情人节，和工藤新一同院的一位名叫茉莉的女孩儿让矮个儿小精灵代替自己向工藤新一递出了情书，他看见女孩儿就站在不远处观察着工藤新一的反应，结果后者看完后只是挥舞魔杖，把情书变成了一支漂亮的茉莉花，重新递到小精灵的手上，告诉它，“请代替我向这位可爱的小姐转达歉意”。黑羽快斗发誓，这种撩妹手段绝对不是他教的，虽然这种事情做出来有一点黑羽快斗的风范，但不是他教的！  
不过工藤新一对此也没有过多解释，只是含糊地说了一句“大概是耳濡目染吧”。

但其实——黑羽快斗想，也许从他们第一次见面的时候，自己就明白了工藤新一一定是他生命中很重要的人，当然，这个“很重要”也不一定指的是和自己厮守一生的恋人角色。也许是因为黑羽快斗从小就跟着家里人到处跑，年纪轻轻就涉足过很多国家，所以开放的思想让他自幼就开始思考这些有的没的，但是说真的——当初他并不是因为自己找错了隔墙才摔得人仰马翻，而是因为他远远地就看见了工藤新一。起初他看见对方的手推车上的鸟笼里装着一只漂亮的灰林鸮，就明白了对方和自己一样都是霍格沃茨的新生，再仔细一看，光是侧脸就能看出他们的样貌竟然有七八分相似，不得不说，这在一定程度上极大地勾起了黑羽快斗的兴趣。所以十一岁的拉文克劳想要推着手推车过去和他打招呼，却发现十一岁的赫奇帕奇正站在原地做心理建设，马上就要冲进站台里了，这让黑羽快斗有些急躁——他还没打成招呼呢！于是黑羽快斗在人流密集的车站里推着足足有五个自己加起来那么重的行李奔跑起来，却一不小心打滑撞上了错误的隔墙。

砰。  
咚。  
哗啦啦。

手推车里的所有东西都翻了出去，黑羽快斗手忙脚乱地一顿收拾，他紧张地张望了一下四周，幸好没有太多的麻瓜注意到他。  
然后——  
他看见了一双清澈的、蓝色的眼睛，那是他见过的最迷人的一双眼。

之后在二年级的那场魁地奇，当工藤新一以一种他从未经历过的痛苦姿态赢得胜利的那刻，他根本没有多余的精力去思考拉文克劳首战战败的事情。十二岁的黑羽快斗感受到了前所未有的慌乱，这是他第一次发现原来在自己的生活当中，有什么人将要离他而去（不过这也纯粹是他太慌张了，不小心把这一切都夸大了不少）。  
弗兰克赶到昏倒在地的工藤新一身边，小心翼翼地避开伤口把他抱了起来，紧接着庞弗雷夫人捏着魔杖来了。她先给工藤新一施加咒语让他的手臂在令人牙酸的声响中主动扭回正位，然后用魔杖尖顶着工藤新一的胸腔，一阵温暖的蓝色光芒一点点沁进了他的身体里。做完这一切后的庞弗雷夫人让弗兰克帮忙把工藤新一运到校医室，而黑羽快斗则急急忙忙地跟在庞弗雷夫人的身后。之后他递出晚上留在校医室照看工藤新一的申请，念及他们之间的关系一直很好，拉文克劳的弗利维院长很爽快地就同意了黑羽快斗的请求。  
黑羽快斗几乎彻夜未眠，他就坐在工藤新一的床沿，看着这个不要命又好强的赫奇帕奇安静的睡颜。在那样紧急的状况下，工藤新一的举止称不上毫无条理，相反，他比在场的所有人想得都要靠前。黑羽快斗不自觉地用手指碰了碰工藤新一的脸颊，也不敢用力戳弄，怕把对方从深层的睡眠中唤醒。  
然而有一件事他不敢提，其实在魁地奇的赛场上，工藤新一的受伤固然让黑羽快斗感到心悸，但是对方身上所迸发出来的强烈光芒——  
让他顿时心动万分。  
这是爱吗？黑羽快斗不清楚，而且十二岁的孩童也想不明白这个问题。一直以来，他都把工藤新一当作一个特殊的存在，但是对于“同性之间是否可以在一起”这件事，彼时的他并没有足够的脑容量去思考这个问题是否成立。但若是能和工藤新一在一块儿打打闹闹一辈子，黑羽快斗想，说不定这也是个不错的日子。  
他看着安静熟睡的赫奇帕奇，只是愧疚着、负罪感极强地想着，“战损的工藤也很不错。”

直到天边泛起鱼肚白，黑羽快斗才招架不住地在一旁的床上躺了一会儿。今天是拉文克劳对斯莱特林，他在心中暗自发誓，自己绝对不会输给工藤。  
……所以，正是因为工藤新一早就已经成为了他心中一个重要的部分，他才会对工藤新一的撒手离去感到愤怒、痛苦和悲伤吧。当然，他们能够冷战这么久，也是意料之外的事情。可能他们互相触碰到了彼此敏感的底线，所以关系缓和也变得难了一些。

不过十四岁和十三岁相比，无论是身体体格也好还是思想层面也好，其实都已经历经了一个质的飞跃，黑羽快斗也慢慢地和过去的自己道别，想要摆脱一点儿幼稚的脑回路。他披着斗篷走上楼梯，大脑放空，只想和美丽的月亮来个约会。  
……然而，来自另一人的细微的脚步声被他纳进耳中。黑羽快斗顿时警觉，慌张地环顾四周，他以为是巡逻的教授，或者是不饶人的费尔奇先生以及他手中的叫做洛丽丝夫人的猫。黑羽快斗警惕地站在原地、屏住呼吸，却发现不远处的走廊竟然多了一扇门，那扇门他从来没见过——然后那门竟然在没有人的情况下，静悄悄地被打开了！  
难道是——潜藏在霍格沃茨的食死徒吗？！

黑羽快斗吞咽了一口口水，他把手伸进自己宽大的袍子里，无比精准地拿捏住了他的鹅耳沥木制的、内芯是火龙的心脏神经、足足有13英寸长的魔杖，速度极快地移动到了那扇门口——因为他发现这扇门的踪影变得忽闪忽现，仿佛随时就要消失。  
刚好卡在最后一秒，黑羽快斗侧着身体闪进了门内。和他想象中的稍有差距，这间屋子里并没有放置什么可怖的刑具，而是四个院的一些奖杯、陈旧的教材、落灰的仪器……在温暖的烛光里散发着物品本身沉淀了许多时间的魅力。黑羽快斗想了一会儿，惊讶地发现现在他身处的可能是平常并不多见的一间神秘的房间，也就是“有求必应屋”，只有在某个人散发着强烈的、需要这间屋子的意志，它才有可能出现。  
他站在原地，看着离自己大概十几步距离的是一个被白布罩住的长形物品，紧接着白布的一角像是被人拽住，呈现不自然的皱褶，哗啦一声落了下来。  
那是一面镜子。  
黑羽快斗这才想起来现在还有某个和他一样的“隐形人”呆在这个屋子里，他暂时还不能判断对方的来意，是否对霍格沃茨抱有敌意，是否对霍格沃茨存在威胁。黑羽快斗决定先站在一旁安静观察，握紧魔杖，做好了随时作战的准备。

——等待幻身咒褪去，黑羽快斗瞪大了眼睛。  
他没有想到眼前的人竟然是工藤新一。  
工藤新一身上穿着睡袍，站在那面镜子前，背部朝着黑羽快斗以至于后者看不清他的表情。黑羽快斗刚想摘下斗篷唤他的名字，却发现对方解开了睡袍腰间的结，将上半身的衣料脱下，多余的布料挤兑在手肘间。黑羽快斗看见工藤新一对着镜子，指尖轻轻地描摹自己的左胸口，那里似乎是被纹上了一行字。文字偏小，黑羽快斗看不清楚，所以为了看得更清晰些，他往前走了几步。

瞬时间，黑羽快斗的呼吸变得粗重，牙齿都在愤怒地颤抖，目眦欲裂。

那左胸口上的文字不是别的，正是巫师对麻瓜的轻蔑称谓，无比肮脏，无比下流，任何一个正常的麻瓜听了以后都想给吐出这样词句的巫师施咒，让他们终日从胃里呕出鼻涕虫。可它像个刺眼的烙印，竟然刻在了工藤新一身上——而且不是别人，正是那么纯洁、美好、光彩照人，让黑羽快斗想要一直保护下去的赫奇帕奇。

“Mudblood”——  
“泥巴种”。


	12. 月色

“那是……怎么弄的？”  
“唔呃！”  
工藤新一被吓了一跳，全身都猛地抖了一下，他条件反射地捂紧胸口，转过身，惊恐地看着眼前一片虚无的空气。然后黑羽快斗摘下斗篷，他的躯体暴露在工藤新一的视线里。他站在工藤新一身后，已经极力让自己看上去很冷静了，不过收效甚少——看到镜子里自己那副快要吃人的面容，黑羽快斗就知道自己的扑克脸又崩塌得一塌糊涂。  
“黑羽，你怎么会在这里？”被抓包的工藤新一就连说话都有点弱势，这对于他而言也是一件难得的事情。他不知道黑羽快斗为什么会出现在这儿，整个人都有些茫然。当然，大部分原因是因为他刚刚真的被吓得不轻——大晚上的，在一个只有烛光照耀的昏暗房屋里，自己的身后突然有人的呼吸和声音，换做任何一个普通人都会被吓一跳。  
“抱歉，是不是吓到你了？”  
黑羽快斗又上前了几步，对于自己的唐突表示歉意，但是最关心的问题没有得到解决，所以他伸手勾上工藤新一的衣襟，见后者没有太多的反抗，便轻轻地拉下睡袍的一隅，露出了工藤新一左胸上的文字。“泥巴种”这个词像是被刀刻在了他的身上，皮肤表层被划破，颜色是血液凝固后的褐红，而这看上去像是某种黑魔法的痕迹。  
所以黑羽快斗又放轻了声音，问：“你能不能告诉我，是谁在这里烙下印记的？你是不是想起了什么？”他不太确定工藤新一是否已经回想起来什么、而那些记忆又是否残酷、同时对方又是为什么大晚上的出来游荡，在一个平日难寻的房间里照镜子。

工藤新一摇摇头：“对不起，我只是意外地发现了这个房间，其他的我什么都没想起来……”  
“我说了，不用跟我说对……”  
“但是。”工藤新一的情绪有些低落，他说，“虽然并没有真正地想起来，但是我在梦里好像隐隐约约地有体会到什么。一开始我并不清楚，现在想想，那些东西可能是我的记忆——‘工藤新一’的记忆。”  
工藤新一看着黑羽快斗盯着他胸口上的烙印显露出的怒意十足的模样，他叹了口气，不自觉地用指尖划过这行刻印，问：“这是一个不好的词语，是吗？”  
黑羽快斗憋了半响，也叹了口气：“……是的。”  
工藤新一苦笑了两声：“原来如此，看样子有人想要摧毁我的尊严，因为……”

年轻的赫奇帕奇让这个一直紧攥他的衣襟不放的拉文克劳松手，自己则随意地从架子上拿了一个足足有他四分之一身体大的奖杯。工藤新一掏出魔杖，对准奖杯中间的凹口，说道。

“清水如泉。”  
清澈的水液从奖杯凹口的底部上涌，就像是不间断往上汩汩流出的山泉，很快盛满了整个奖杯。工藤新一再一次把睡袍褪去，只不过这一次他脱了个干干净净，身上就留着一条裤衩（忘了一提，他是光脚出来晃荡的）。工藤新一举起奖杯，将它举过头顶，然后愤愤地往下一倒——整盆水从头淋到脚，把他的全身都打湿了。  
过了几秒钟，工藤新一的身上隐隐浮现了许多字迹——黑色的、像是墨水泼上去的、大小不一的字迹，只能借助水液才能浮现出来，而上面无一例外地写着“肮脏的泥巴种”，紧密地覆盖了他的全身，他强忍着极度的窘迫和尊严丧失的屈辱，把自己身上不能见光的秘密展现在另外一个人的眼前，让他愿意这么做的理由也仅仅是那句，“我总觉得原来的我在什么地方悄悄发过誓，发誓自己绝不会与你为敌。”

但这又有点儿自相矛盾了，他在来到有求必应屋之前刚去看了眼莱西口中的博格特。装着这个神奇生物的柜门被打开，有什么东西呼出一阵风，掀起了工藤新一的刘海，然后他瞪大眼睛，因为眼前的博格特急速幻化成了黑羽快斗的模样。眼前的拉文克劳一改平日的和蔼开朗，表情阴翳还充斥不屑，碎发在他的脸上投下一片阴影，坏笑着在工藤新一耳边狡诈地轻声讽刺道。  
“滚开，泥巴种。”  
潜藏在工藤新一脑海里的那些无法被回忆起的记忆起了作用，让他全身都如置冰窖。工藤新一的嘴唇颤了好一会儿，他不断地深呼吸，才有力气握住魔杖，在这期间他又听见这个拉文克劳的仿制品不断对他说，“为什么像你这样的人总是在我身边晃”、“不进油盐的下等人”……工藤新一用魔杖指着它，嘴里念道“滑稽滑稽”，这样博格特就会变成自己心中觉得最可笑的、最滑稽的样子。  
于是“黑羽快斗”一扫方才的冷漠，他变得和工藤新一平日里见到的一样。只不过这一次，“黑羽快斗”轻缓地走上前，紧紧抱住了工藤新一。

深情至极。  
他说。

“新一，希望你能够一直在我身边。”

宛如情人间的耳语。  
等到博格特散去，回到柜中，工藤新一近乎崩溃地蹲下身，死死地捂住了脸颊。即便他记不清过去的事情，可他还是本能地感到痛苦和难过，又有一丝绝望的快乐。

“……你……”黑羽快斗想要说点什么，结果发现脱出口的声音竟然在打着颤，“这件事，教授们知道了吗？”  
“如果只是胸口上的烙印，我想他们是知道的。”工藤新一垂着眼，湿润的睫毛黏在一块儿，像是大哭过一场，“教授们想要通过这个烙印找到对我施展黑魔法的巫师，可好像没有什么结果。但身体上的这些痕迹是前两周我自己发现的，就在我去浴室的时候。”  
说到这儿，工藤新一牵强地扯扯嘴角，好让自己看上去没那么狼狈：“幸好，每次去浴室的时候都只有我一个人。”  
趁黑羽快斗还没有表现出什么厌恶，工藤新一嘴快地把他梦到的所有东西都粗浅地描述了一遍：疼痛的喊叫、有无数蛆虫钻进血管般的绝望、洗脑式的审问……最后，他试探性地问道：“之前……我们吵架，是不是关于……”  
工藤新一的眼神不自觉地四处躲闪：“是不是……你觉得我不是个纯血种，连基本的混血都不是……所以觉得……”  
“我从来就没有这么想过！！！”黑羽快斗不等工藤新一说完，咆哮着打断，他不甘心地又重复了一遍，“我从来——就没有这么想过！！！”  
黑羽快斗往前伸手，直接把工藤新一抱了个满怀，用双手将他的赫奇帕奇钳制得很紧。赫奇帕奇淋着水的赤裸身体散着寒意，却被拉文克劳的火热躯体一点点暖起来。黑羽快斗的这一个拥抱是前所未有地用力，他知道只有这样才能多少安抚到这个走在悬崖边、刀尖上的赫奇帕奇，他也不在意对方身上的水珠打湿了自己的巫师袍，他只不过是想给个拥抱。  
“你怎么会这么想？你怎么会做这样的梦？”黑羽快斗难以抑制自己的情绪，“那些都是假的，是假的。”

“过去也好、现在也好、还是未来，我绝对不可能因为这种可笑的身份问题把你排除在外，也不会把你排除在外。”  
工藤新一身上的水珠被吸附在了黑羽快斗的衣物中，重回干燥的皮肤上的字迹便一点点消失不见，就像是融化后蒸发的白雪。滚烫炽热的情感煮沸了他的苦痛，溺在这个拥抱里，他又活像是涅槃了一回。  
黑羽快斗的身上有一股很好闻的味道，是巧克力的香味，还有一些他身体本身的特殊的气味。因为拥抱的姿势，工藤新一的下巴刚好陷进黑羽快斗的颈窝里，鼻翼间充盈着对方碎发中散出来的香味。

“别看低了自己。”黑羽快斗哑着嗓子说，“你是有史以来最好的赫奇帕奇。”  
“是我心里最好的巫师。”

怪不得，工藤新一想，怪不得从一开始自己就已经对眼前这个人十分放心。  
“谢谢。”  
他闷声回答。

他们互相拥抱，无言许久，谁都没有多余的动作——但其实黑羽快斗已经快要绷不住表情了，天知道为什么他的心脏跳得这么快？！他满脸冒汗，不知道自己要怎么收场……这会儿工藤新一推推他的肩膀，说：“抱得太紧了。”  
“哦，抱歉……”黑羽快斗松开手，为了缓解有些僵硬的气氛，他掏出魔杖，对着工藤新一施展魔咒，然后温暖的风扫向工藤新一，他身上最后的一点水珠被风干，那些不干净的印记也消失无踪，只留下左胸口的刻痕。  
工藤新一从地上捡起睡袍，穿戴好，又用白布把镜子罩住，说：“该回去了，时间也不早。”  
但是黑羽快斗莫名地还想和工藤新一多呆一会儿，他一把抓住正欲离开的工藤新一的手，问：“……你已经困了吗？”  
“困倒是……”  
工藤新一还没有感到太明显的睡意，按照他之前的作息，在这种时候他很大可能正窝在床上用“荧光闪烁”咒看书。黑羽快斗正是洞悉这一点，所以他接道。  
“要不要和我一起去看看月亮？今天是满月。”

工藤新一站在原地，他踌躇了一会儿，最后反握住了黑羽快斗的手，点点头。黑羽快斗用手撑开斗篷，就像是顶起一片天，他招呼着工藤新一赶紧进来，两个人挨在一起，悄咪咪地在夜深人静的时候走在楼梯上，去看圆月——推开天台门的刹那，他们就接受到了皎洁月色的洗礼，暖暖的奶白色，偏银，毫无疑问是造物主的馈赠。一瞬间，他们就好像回到了之前感情最好的时刻。  
甚至比之前都还要好。

“黑羽快斗。”二十六岁的工藤新一对着一团火苗散发怒气，上面正浮现一张对着他龇牙咧嘴、正在赔笑的人脸，“你知不知道你这次违规我要交多少文件才能把你保下来？你就这么想去阿兹卡班呆个十年八年最好来个终身监禁？”  
“别担心新一，光是这一点我就已经有了足够的自卫证明，不会出事的。”黑羽快斗试图让气氛没有那么僵硬，他现在正在回去英国的路上，和平常不太一样的就是他的身后跟着许多巫师——来看押他的那种。  
“那也不能对未确定的目标使用那么多次的不可饶恕咒！这违反了规定！”工藤新一叫喊道，如果他在现场，铁定要把这个不知天高地厚的拉文克劳给收拾一顿，让他见识见识什么叫做上司和下属之间的差距，“不可饶恕咒是多么黑暗的咒语，你不可能不懂！”  
“我知道，虽然那会儿大家都没有确定那就是我们要找的残党，但是我能够确定、我也能够判断那是一个适合使用‘不可饶恕咒’的时间，因为他们先一步对我使用了死咒，我这是合理应对，会变成现在这样只是因为旁边没有人看见他们对我用了死咒所以才会这么麻烦。”黑羽快斗敛下声色，说，“而且，我只是想要让他们为自己的行为付出代价，无论是这一次的事，还是过去的事。”  
“……就算是这样……”工藤新一叹了口气，“就算是这样，你也不能随随便便把自己放在这么危险的状态里。你有考虑到万一……”

“不会有下次了，新一。”黑羽快斗说，“因为能让我那么愤怒的事情，不会再出现了。”


	13. Unknown Lady

现魔法法律执行司司长工藤新一费了好大的力气才把和自己同居的未婚夫兼下属拎回家，他不知道自己应该拿这个家伙怎么办，只能在魔法部的众人面前装模做样地训斥对方好久，末了罚黑羽快斗三天内上交一万字的检讨，到时候再印成人手一份。黑羽快斗苦着脸领罚，紧接着就和工藤新一回到他们的屋子里了。

“真的要写一万字吗？宫野小姐让我写的检讨我还没动笔呢！”  
“当然要写，一个字都不准少。”工藤新一说，“宫野的检讨是印发给整个魔法部的，我的检讨是印发给法律执行司的，这两个你一个都不能落。”  
黑羽快斗装作痛心疾首地拭去不存在的眼泪。接下来，他和工藤新一默不作声地草草吃完晚餐，他先一步洗完澡，然后回到卧室，在书桌上摊开空白的纸页，用羽毛笔笔尖蘸取一些墨水，开始写检讨。这下子，不光要处理后续公务，还要用所剩无几的休息时间写出几万字的内容，实在是让人叫苦不迭。当然，黑羽快斗心知这只不过是走个形式，因为他的本心是不可能悔改的。

十四岁的黑羽快斗发现了工藤新一身上的侮辱印记后，他们又心照不宣地保守起了这个秘密，小心翼翼地守护着一个新鲜的伤疤。过了几天，工藤新一找到他，说自己已经做好了准备去找庞弗雷夫人，要求恢复记忆，从江户川柯南变成工藤新一。  
“这还真的有点让人伤感。”黑羽快斗说，“不知道是不是我的错觉，柯南时候的你好像比原来坦率不少。”  
“是吗？”工藤新一接道，“恢复记忆不意味着我会忘记这段时间发生的事情，我可不保证之后的我会不会因为这句话找你算账。”  
“那我就站在原地乖乖等着。”黑羽快斗耸肩。  
他们现在来到了校医室的门口，见工藤新一有些踌躇——因为一旦他踏进这个门后，等到再出来的时候就会变成原来的工藤新一——但是那些他现在不记得的事情是否会将他压垮？他不知道。工藤新一难得地没有什么自信，他害怕自己会跌进万劫不复的深渊。  
“去吧。”黑羽快斗拍拍他的肩膀，“我会一直在外面等着你。”  
工藤新一冲他点了点头，露出一个微笑，好像又充满了力量。

然而，当黑羽快斗听见校医室里突然爆发一阵凄厉的惨叫就知道大事不妙。恶劣的幻境和钻心剜骨的痛感记忆让工藤新一快要崩溃，黑羽快斗急匆匆地奔进房间，他觉得自己的心脏就要腐化在这一通绝望里。工藤新一在失踪的那几日，被复兴派的党羽反复折磨，理由就是他们认为工藤夫妇和黑羽盗一一起寻找名为潘多拉的宝石许久，而工藤新一一定知道些什么，不然巫师世界也不会大费周章地让一个远在东洋长居的麻瓜奔赴欧洲进入霍格沃茨学习，东洋明明也有魔法学校——恰好，他们听到风声，说潘多拉就在霍格沃茨内部，令他们几乎认定了工藤新一是来霍格沃茨进行宝石监护任务的保护者这个假设。在黑羽盗一被他们杀死后，他们便将目标转移到了工藤新一身上，无论后果如何，对霍格沃茨和魔法部都是一次警告。  
工藤新一大哭着想起了一切。

现如今二十六岁的傲罗指挥部主管黑羽快斗依然不想让自己的未婚夫再次堕入那样的痛苦里，他不想重温对方在自己的怀里挣扎大喊的经历，连见闻许多世面的庞弗雷夫人都担忧到面容失色的地步。工藤新一紧闭眼、哆嗦着说：“我记起来了……我记起来了……是迈克……迈克教授……”  
他先是被摄魂怪夺走快乐的记忆，脑海里只存留着“黑羽快斗厌恶麻瓜、不想与他这个泥巴种混在一起”的令人生厌的场景……比如黑羽快斗崩溃地大喊，“……可恶的泥巴种们！”对迈克教授说，“因为害死我父亲的是那群可憎的泥巴种，我心里难免膈应……所以也并不是很想继续和他交往下去了。”  
可是这一切不过是铺垫已久的幻境，为的就是让工藤新一在那一刻无法使用“呼神护卫”来抵御摄魂怪。“呼神护卫”是个高阶的咒语，需要集中注意力回忆让人愉悦的场景，由此产生正向的力量，得以让食精神之腐的摄魂怪仓皇脱逃，工藤新一曾在书上看见了这个尚未学习过的咒语。虽然按照一般来说，高阶的咒语很难一次性成功，更不用说一个只有四年级的霍格沃茨的学生了，但他可是工藤新一——一个用时间转换器修满所有课程还能门门A以上的赫奇帕奇的麻瓜天才，对他来说应该有很大的可能在摄魂怪来袭时一次性用出这个咒语——但是工藤新一没有。恐惧、悲伤的情绪占据了他的整个脑海，令他根本没法抽出精力去思考别的。  
黑羽快斗抱着不断颤抖的工藤新一，周围站着的是教授们，听他用尽全身力气逼迫自己阐述那几天的遭遇——年轻的拉文克劳愤怒到眼睛发红。在同一天，霍格沃茨发现迈克教授已经先一步惨死，不知道是自尽还是惨遭同类的毒手，再经过一番仔细的排查，姑且能够判断霍格沃茨暂时安全，于是课程照旧，一切好像回到了正常。  
不过，万幸的是在之后三年的霍格沃茨的学习生涯里，他们再也没碰上其他类似这样的危险。魔法部的办事效率还是不错的，顺着艾德·迈克这条线索以后又揪出不少卧底，狠狠地整顿了一次巫师世界。

二十六岁的黑羽快斗开始提笔写检讨，脑子里蹦出来的无非都是一些弯弯绕绕的官话，让人提不起什么精神。他刚写两行就开始打哈欠，这比听老头子们开会还要无聊。  
工藤新一端着两杯热牛奶进了房间，他站在黑羽快斗的身边，后者会意地往旁边挪了挪位置，给工藤新一腾出半边书桌的空间。工藤新一把一杯热牛奶放在黑羽快斗手边，自己则抿了一口另一杯里的热牛奶。他搬来第二张椅子，拿起书桌架子上没写完的羊皮卷，又翻出那支黑羽快斗送的漂亮的羽毛笔。  
“不睡吗？也不早了。”黑羽快斗问。  
“陪你写会儿。”工藤新一说，“反正我不盯牢一点的话，你肯定是不会好好写的，对吧。”  
“不愧是新一。”黑羽快斗笑起来，“真的很了解我。”  
黑羽快斗鼓起精神，飞速地往纸上书写着——但是这样的状态坚持不到十秒钟，那股活力就又熄灭了。他托腮，分神去看工藤新一的侧脸，对方正在构思着传记的下一篇章，兴许是不知道从什么地方起笔比较好，所以工藤新一不自觉地用笔的一端来回戳碾自己的下唇，缓解一些思绪被堵住的压力。  
“四年级那会儿发生的事情就让它们告一段落吧。”黑羽快斗说到这儿，又想起那些令人不快的东西，撇撇嘴，“是时候步入我们五年级的生活了。”  
“五年级……哦对……”工藤新一想到什么似的，龙飞凤舞地写起来，边写边低声念出来，“赫奇帕奇——在魁地奇当中战胜了他们的老朋友拉文克劳——摘得桂冠——”

“当时处在拉文克劳魁地奇队伍的——现任魔法部傲罗指挥部主管——也就是你们眼里年轻帅气又轻浮的那家伙——黑羽快斗——极为小孩子气地——不给赫奇帕奇的工藤新一好脸色——竟然整整一周——”

“这种事情就没必要写进去了吧！”  
黑羽快斗大叫，想要夺走工藤新一手中的羽毛笔，以防对方继续写下更多的关于他的黑历史。但是工藤新一侧身来回闪躲几次，完美避开了黑羽快斗的攻势，他一手糊住对方张牙舞爪的脸，继续写道。  
“但是这种闹别扭的方式——我还蛮喜欢的——”  
黑羽快斗立刻束手就擒。

“在魁地奇结束之后——就到了复活节的宴会——”  
工藤新一写到这儿，突然放下笔。他捧起杯子，嘬了两口牛奶，然后嘴唇上面沾了一圈白色，他用舌尖一卷，便舔得干干净净。  
“其实，我一直想问你个问题。”  
“什么？”

工藤新一挠挠脸：“我一直在想，如果我是一名女性的话，会不会更好？”  
“什么？？”黑羽快斗的疑惑声比刚刚更大了一点，“怎么突然有这样的问题？”  
“没什么。”工藤新一垂眼看着桌上的陈列，小声地嘟囔着，“……反正你也不知道……”  
工藤新一来回捏着手上的羽毛笔，他的思绪不自觉地飘远，飘到了五年级的那场复活节晚宴。  
那场四月份的晚宴有着他人生当中为数不多的巨大乌龙。

“你说你不去晚宴？就因为自己是级长所以要帮忙做后勤？老天，工藤，你这是怎么了？！”  
服部平次站在工藤新一的身边，不敢相信自己刚刚听到的一切。  
“这次晚宴可是正儿八经地搞了个假面舞会，还有其他魔法学校的外交团学生过来参加，这么好的一个钓妹机会你说不要就不要？工藤，你脑子没问题吧？”  
“嗯，没问题。”工藤新一说，“反正从三年级以后，我每次去这种晚宴，比如万圣节晚宴、圣诞晚宴，都只有站在旁边看别人跳舞的份，这实在是太无聊了。”  
“因为你总是不愿意邀请妹子们和你一起在舞池共舞！有的甚至都主动贴上来了你还要拒绝人家！”服部平次大吼，“说到这我就来气，三年级那会儿我费那么大劲教你怎么跳，就指望着你第一次舞池亮相能好看点，结果你倒好，站在自助甜点桌那儿像个木桩，我从没见过你一次性吃这么多马卡龙的模样——你不是不喜欢甜食吗？！”  
工藤新一移开视线。  
服部平次说：“所以你可不要再拿什么级长不级长说事了，你哪怕不当级长都不一定会好好享受晚宴。”  
“我有享受的。”工藤新一不服输地回怼，“看你们跳舞就是一件享受的事情。”

“哈，唯独在这件事上你应该学学黑羽。”服部平次说，又想到了什么似的，愤恨地咬牙，“不是我说，这小子真是桃花运泛滥，每次到了这种宴会总是有各种各样的女孩儿找他跳舞，但是不得不说的是，他确实很绅士。”  
“嗯。”  
工藤新一敷衍地应付道。黑羽快斗跳起舞来，浑身上下都散发着一股优雅的气息，工藤新一一直都知道这一点——因为在他无所事事地站在角落的时候，他的眼神总是不断被对方吸引。  
黑羽快斗从小就接受了良好的英国上流社会的教育，虽然平常和他在一块儿打闹的时候总是不计后果、不顾形象，但一到这种严肃的社交场合，这个拉文克劳就会不自觉地挂上完美无缺的笑脸，彬彬有礼地应对每一个为他而来的宾客。  
工藤新一总是在暗处看着那个人在硕大的水晶灯下，牵着不同的女孩儿的手，搭着她们的腰，就着悦耳的音乐，荡漾在舞池中央。黑羽快斗和与他共舞的婵娟此豸的舞伴们总能成为全场的焦点，惹得在一旁等待的女士们总是面露红光，害羞且拘谨地期待那亮眼的拉文克劳能同意在下一曲中做自己的舞伴。  
年轻的赫奇帕奇来不及品味自己的心情，他只觉得烦躁，而且两个男人是不能搭伙跳舞的，不是吗？更可怕的是，这学年还有两三个月就要结束，他们也要步入十六岁。在这临近十六岁的年纪里，黑羽快斗已经长成了非常俊美的少年，再加上还有其他学校和魔法部门的人员也要参与这次晚宴——其中就有以漂亮美人众多出名的布斯巴顿魔法学校——这样一来，无论是青涩少女还是成功女性都会来到这场宴会，不难想象，服部平次口中的属于黑羽快斗的“桃花运”，今年可能要翻倍泛滥了。  
“所以，工藤，今年你一定要上场，咱们一起去挫挫黑羽那家伙的锐气，而且你长得也不比他差。”服部平次说，“明晚就是决战性的时刻，不准不来啊！”  
服部平次拍拍工藤新一的肩膀，不等他出口拒绝，就先一步溜走了。

到了第二天，为了更好地享受晚会，四个院的学生们都忙碌地各自准备起自己的衣装。霍格沃茨里弥漫着快乐的味道，每到有这种活动的时候都会变得格外富有生气。  
服部平次早早地就换上了礼服——说是礼服可能有些不太正确，因为这次他别出心裁，穿的是类似东洋的剑道服。这次宴会的格调比较随性，有点像万圣节那会儿，大家的打扮比起以往的庄重严肃，更多都带了一些俏皮的风格，甚至还有人特地用桌布缝了一套简易的长裙。  
不出意外，服部平次转了一圈都没看到工藤新一的人影，对方八成是想直接翘掉宴会了，但是服部平次不会给他这个机会——可是当这个格兰芬多在路上抓到工藤新一的室友问他在哪儿，接二连三地都摇头说不知道后，他有点儿纳闷了。服部平次又去看了看图书室、魔药课教室、天文台、就连海格的小屋都去了一趟，一步步排查下来竟然连工藤新一的一根毫毛都没看见。

真的是奇了怪了！

服部平次隐隐后怕，上一次满霍格沃茨找不到工藤新一踪影的时候，对方就出了大事，惹得他们几个每天都无比担忧——有了这样的前车之鉴，服部平次大步流星地回到霍格沃茨城堡，他必须再快速地搜查一遍，若是仍然不见人影，那么有必要将这件事报告给教授们。  
就在服部平次拐过阶梯，在他身后突然伸出一只白白净净的手，猝不及防地把他拉进了一个没人的房间。  
“什什什什么？！”  
服部平次惊慌失措，在他被人丢进小黑屋的同时，他绝望地发现身后的门也一同关上了——然而更令人绝望的还在后面，他摸了摸浑身上下的口袋，发现自己的魔杖落在了床上。  
这意味着服部平次只能赤手空拳地解决这个神神秘秘的家伙。

“别害怕。”  
那人突然说道，声音是清爽的女音，大概是个美丽动人的姑娘。对方把服部平次压在角落，紧张的格兰芬多的眼睛还没有适应这里的昏暗，只能隐约闻到她身上的一点体香。  
服部平次这才看见对方裹着一件赫奇帕奇的院服，身体曲线相当漂亮。他不自觉地吞咽了一下口水，以为自己终于迎来了春天。

姑娘低着头，以至于服部平次看不清楚她的脸。  
“帮帮我。”  
她说。

“那么。”  
服部平次努力压抑着自己的情绪，他心情复杂地看着眼前这位自己期盼已久的“人生第一春”。  
“请问赫奇帕奇的工藤级长，这就是你的决心吗？不惜变成这样也要强迫自己参加宴会？我是不是还要为你的这种献身精神鼓鼓掌？”  
“是我疏忽了。”现在完全是女性模样的工藤新一靠着墙壁站立着，双手抱胸，“肯定是那些混小子们的主意。”  
工藤新一作为一个在霍格沃茨里大放异彩的麻瓜，总是会遭一些纯血种的嫉妒。刚刚工藤新一喝了口礼堂上盛放的青柠水，正打算回宿舍小憩一下……然而走到半路，他就发现身上开始出现异样，逐渐变得滚烫，宛如骨骼都要被融化。工藤新一也顾不得这么多，随便找了个没人的房间躲进去，他紧紧抱住自己的身体，压抑着堵在喉头的痛呼。  
然后他晕了过去，等到再醒来的时候，身上已经变成了这副模样：胸前多了两坨结实的肉，全身的骨架和肌肉变得圆滑，身形小了一号，头发也长过半腰——意料之内的是他的双腿之间也变得空落落的……救命。  
他变成了她。

“这要什么时候才会恢复？”  
“谢天谢地，感谢我自己之前见过这副汤剂的制作方式和效果。”工藤新一说，“如果没记错的话，作用大概会持续十二到二十四个小时不等，万幸它是无害的，除了达到这种整蛊目的以外没有什么作用。”  
“哦——把一个男生变成一个女生，这叫做‘没有什么作用’？”服部平次抖眉，“接下来你打算怎么办？就这样走出去让别人认出来然后看笑话？”  
“……我肯定不想让人认出来，所以现在在想要怎么办。赫奇帕奇塔楼是回不去了，就我现在的生理性别来看，根本回不到男生宿舍，还很容易被人发现。”  
“我记得你和黑羽那家伙经常晚上偷偷溜出去吧，你们那个时候是怎么隐身的？”  
“幻身咒，或者隐形斗篷。”工藤新一说，“但不巧的是，我的魔杖落在了宿舍。”  
“更不巧的是，我的魔杖也在宿舍。”  
他们不由得在这个房间里抱头苦恼，服部平次突然灵光一闪。

“对啊！假面舞会！”他兴奋地右手握拳锤在左掌上，“只要你参加舞会不就好了吗！可以戴面具，还不会被人发现！”  
工藤新一无言，饶是学习成绩门门优秀的赫奇帕奇五年级级长，一时之间也分辨不出来这究竟是不是个好主意了。  
“你要让我穿女式礼服去参加晚宴？”  
“这有什么不行的，反正你之前每回去了也是呆角落里吧，这次你终于可以如愿了。”服部平次说，“只要你和以前一样，站在不显眼的地方吃点东西，肯定不会有人发现你。”  
不等工藤新一开口拒绝，服部平次继续说道：“正好，我前几天发现了城堡里的一条密道，可以直通霍格莫德村，我们现在就可以偷偷溜出去买一套礼服。”  
“服部，你……”  
“相信我的审美，包在我身上吧！”

服部平次的眼睛咕噜咕噜转，他坏笑道。  
“工藤姐姐——”  
“……”  
工藤新一发誓，这一定是一个糟糕透顶的主意！

——这一定是一个糟糕透顶的主意。  
工藤新一有气无力地想。  
她正站在宴会的角落——还是那个熟悉的角落，无论是什么宴会，她都会站在那儿，好像已经成为了她的专属席位。现在人还没齐，大厅里并没有太多的人，服部平次也没了踪影，可能是碰运气看看能不能找到自己的命中注定去了，果然所谓的好兄弟都是假的，碰到这种难题溜得比谁都快。而且不得不提一嘴，服部平次那不知道多少年前的审美真的把工藤新一折腾得够呛，铁了心地在女童装和贵妇装两头来回蹦迪，但她义正词严地拒绝穿着露出一堆皮肤的性感且热辣的礼服，或者带有厚重裙撑的繁杂服饰，费了好大的劲才搭配出一套看得过去的装扮。  
工藤新一觉得全身上下哪哪都不自在，生怕别人看得出来自己就是女化版本的工藤新一。她不会打理那么长的头发，更不用说扎辫子、做发型了，于是买了个棕色的贝雷帽戴着；耳朵上坠着蓝宝石似的耳饰；身上穿着咖啡色的一字肩的连衣裙，布料并不算轻薄剔透，裙上还有一些简单的花边，裙摆恰好搭在小腿上；腿上穿着一双白色的花边长袜，脚踩着一双低跟的圆头皮鞋。  
她也不会摆弄胭脂，但是怎么会有不化妆就进晚宴的女孩呢？好在店内的夫人挺热心，用唇刷在她的唇上简单刷了一层唇釉，让她看上去更精神些。至于其它抹在脸上的东西她都不愿意用，反正这是个假面舞会，她就买了个能够遮住大半张脸的金色镂花面具戴着，挡住了自己的素颜。  
这样一番下来，工藤新一被打扮得并不像是个出身上流晚宴的富家千金，而是一个去集市采购的乡村女孩。服部平次在一旁大声赞许，说田园风也有田园风的美，工藤姐姐这样的打扮最容易钓到老实人，被她不要形象地在后面追着打。

……真的是，糟糕透了。  
工藤新一心想，她的双手套着蕾丝手套，手指不安分地相扣、搅动。忙活了一天没怎么吃东西，弄得她有点饿，但是又不敢吃，怕蹭掉自己唇上的唇釉——要是蹭掉就完了，可没人给她补，她自己也补不来。  
可怜的赫奇帕奇心中升起一团无名火，觉得烦躁得要命。太无聊、真的是太无聊了，果然从一开始她就不应该答应这些。在今天这个欢愉的日子，她的舍友们肯定会选择在这里闹腾到后半夜，如果她能够注意不要在路上就被人发现，一路逃回宿舍呆在床上的话，现在她一定能品读上最近被她发现的一本有趣的小说，而不是站在这里好像自己和眼前的所有都格格不入，像是个演独角戏的丑角。  
那么就离开吧，她想，去打人柳那儿研究一下怎样躲避才不会被攻击到也是一个不错的选择。

工藤新一轻声叹了口气，她失落地低着头，不知道在想些什么，转头就往大门的方向走去……所以她没看见自己身边不知什么时候多出来了一个人，直接撞了上去。  
“唔！”  
这是工藤新一第一次穿这样的带跟的小皮鞋，她撞到对方以后失了重心，脚腕往外崴，打了个趔趄。幸好对方反应极快，稳稳地托住了她的腰，把她往自己的怀里带，免去了一场摔得狗吃屎的尴尬。

“你还好吗？”  
入耳的是清冽的男性嗓音。  
“不好意思，我没看路……”  
工藤新一窘迫地站稳身体，为自己的失误感到羞愧，伸手捋了捋自己的裙身，对方也会意地松开手。而后，身形比原身小了一号的少女抬头望去——  
眼前人一顶白色的高礼帽、一身白西装搭着白披风、蓝色内衬、红色领带，右眼还戴着单片眼镜，让人一时间看不清他真正的面容。

反倒活像是从小说里走出来的飞天怪盗。


	14. KID

虽然看不清面容，但是眼前人的年龄……三十代？二十代？或者更加年轻？  
工藤新一判断不出来对方究竟是学校的学生还是魔法部门的在职人员，但是对方身上透露出来的绅士气息确实很吸引人——哪怕她原本是个男性，也不由自主地被这种气势所感染。  
“你是来参加宴会的吗？”工藤新一问。  
对方舔去嘴角上的一点甜品碎屑，工藤新一这才发现这个人在这之前就已经站在她旁边有一会儿了——他专注着品尝着桌上的糕点。冲着这个对甜食的热衷程度，很难不让人联想到她那个过分活泼的竹马。但是对方戴着白色手套的手拿捏起每一块甜点的动作，都像是在品鉴着一颗颗精致的宝石，单从这一点上看，又比她的竹马更加优雅。  
“是的。”他问，“你也是吗？”  
“姑且算是。”  
“嗯……怪不得，我刚刚就看到你好像不是很开心的样子，孤零零地站在这里。”“怪盗绅士”这样说道，“是因为没有找到合适的舞伴吗？”  
“啊、不……”工藤新一根本没办法开口解释这一切，只好硬着头皮接道，“我只是在想，舞会开始前，是否要出去走走。”  
“哦……”  
不知道是不是工藤新一的错觉，她总觉得他的眼里好像充满笑意。兴许是精神有了些许松懈，下一秒，工藤新一的肚子咕咕作响，她立刻捂住自己的腹部，好让它不要再发出这些恼人的声音。  
他的语调里都染上了笑：“吃点儿什么吧。我猜，你不是霍格沃茨的学生？我好像没见过你。不过，虽然看不见面具后面的脸，但是我能肯定你是位美人。”  
“你是霍格沃茨的学生吗？”  
“是的，所以我想极力为你推荐炸果酱甜圈，味道很不错。”  
工藤新一顺着他所指的地方，挑了一块比较小的，用指尖捏着，在对方热切的视线当中，咬了一口。令她意外的是，今天的甜圈并不是很甜，多了几分酸味和香气。

“很好吃吧？”  
“确实，味道很好。”  
工藤新一的确饿极了，看到他没什么其他的想法，自己就先三下五除二地解决掉了一整个炸果酱甜圈，然后又拿了第二块，两大块儿下肚才算是填了个半饱。她从口袋里掏出手帕，擦掉唇上的油光和碎屑，想了想，把唇上的唇釉也一并拭去。飞天怪盗把这一切尽收眼底，工藤新一发现这一点后，解释说：“我只是不喜欢化妆。”  
“无所谓，你喜欢就化，不喜欢就不化，没必要勉强自己。”  
然后他们就站在那儿，边享用精致的糕点，边说点有的没的。工藤新一发现自己和这个霍格沃茨的陌生人还挺聊得来的——而之前自己在霍格沃茨里竟然没见过这样的人，这让她有些好奇，所以她不由得问道。  
“我应该怎么称呼你才好？”  
对方想了半晌，说。

“KID——叫我基德吧。”

这明显不是真名，工藤新一蹙眉，尽管她的上半张脸藏在镂空面具后让人看不清晰，但她的疑惑已经透出了那双蓝色的眼。于是基德调侃她说：“来霍格沃茨前没做好功课吗？今天这里办的不仅仅是假面舞会，还是一个匿名的假面舞会，只要有兴趣，大家都会给自己捏造一个昵称——不过为什么要在复活节而不是万圣节办这场舞会，我就不是很清楚了。”  
工藤新一也确实不知道这件事，因为她从一开始就对这些并不上心，要不是服部平次一直在他耳边反复提起这场宴会——好吧，说来就生气，对方不停地在自己的耳边像个蜜蜂似的嗡嗡催促，结果那个格兰芬多自己已经溜得连影都没了，说好的“一起去挫挫黑羽那家伙的锐气”呢？  
说起来，黑羽会变装成什么样子？

“那么你呢？美丽的小姐，我又应该如何称呼你？”  
工藤新一被问住了，她还没有想好这个问题——她喜欢的两个作家，一个是亚瑟·柯南·道尔，亚瑟这个名字已经给了她的灰林鸮；另一个是江户川乱步，而江户川这个名字则给了十四岁失忆的自己。那么她现在应该起什么名字？把“道尔”和江户川乱步的本名“平井太郎”进行混搭吗？应该叫“道尔·平井”吗？还是叫做“道尔·太郎”？太郎并不能做姓氏吧，那就直接叫“太郎”？可女孩子叫这个名字这未免也太奇怪了一点，哪怕是把太郎换成乱步也……  
“我想你一定是没想好自己的昵称。”  
这时候，外面突然热闹了起来，紧闭的大门敞开，厅内的学生们都自觉站在两边，给中间留下一个宽大的通道。紧接着，成双成对的男男女女走了进来，他们每个人都很闪耀，脸上洋溢着幸福的笑。  
其中一位教授用魔杖点了点半空中悬着的一排乐器，然后它们就在无人操控的情形下演奏起美妙的音乐。蜡烛瞬时间被全部点起，金箔飘散在整个大厅，点燃了无欢不休的氛围。周围立刻变得喧闹，有人欢笑有人呐喊，舞池中央挤满了人，他们正等着华尔兹的第一个音落下，然后随着音乐翩翩起舞。

“那么，就叫你神秘小姐吧，这个名字很适合你，因为你的身上都是谜团。”基德牵起这位神秘小姐的手，弯下身，在她的手背上落下一吻，“如果你没有找到合适的舞伴的话，要不要考虑我？”  
工藤新一不知道怎么拒绝这样一个诚心对她抛出橄榄枝的人，她总不能说“不好意思其实我是男的所以我们还是别跳了吧”，这种话要是说出来又掉价又让人难堪，所以她只好委婉地提一嘴。  
“……说来羞愧，其实我站在这里的原因只有一个，那就是我不会跳舞。”  
“原来如此。”基德没有她想象中的面露退意，反倒还笑了出来，是善意的微笑，“那就——”  
基德站起身，他的手紧紧抓住工藤新一的手，用力地把人带向前。工藤新一跌跌撞撞地被拉走，等到她踉踉跄跄地走过一段路停下脚步后，他们已经来到了舞池的中央。基德右手放在左胸上，微微俯身朝她行礼，然后一手托住她的腰，一手捧起她的另一只手。  
他压低声音：“跟着我的步伐就行。”  
工藤新一十分紧张，她之前的男步都是跟着服部平次现学的，更别说女步了：“你就不怕我踩到你吗？！”  
基德笑了笑，隐藏在单片眼镜之后的眼都眯起：“跳舞最重要的是享受，而且今天那么特殊，就算跳得稀烂也没人认识我们。”

音乐响起。  
周围定格的时间开始流动，所有人都随着音乐的响起开始指挥自己的四肢，纵情徜徉在宴会的愉悦里。工藤新一现在的心情就是复杂，她不知道今后的自己回过头来看这段历史会作何感想，但是可以肯定的是，让现在的她心情复杂的原因之一，就是自己并不反感和基德跳舞。  
所以，这应该算什么？  
工藤新一，原性别男，十五岁，赫奇帕奇级长，因为误打误撞喝了混着奇怪汤剂的青柠水变成了少女，现在正在假面舞会上和一个连真名都不知道的男性霍格沃茨学生一起跳舞，而且对方并不知道她就是工藤新一。

“准备好，要转了。”  
基德轻声提醒她，他举起她的手，工藤新一会意地原地转了个圈，咖啡色的裙摆顺着转圈的力道翻飞，涌起波浪。  
“这不是很会跳吗？”基德鼓励她。  
他们互相依靠着对方，继续跟着慢悠悠的音乐晃荡着自己的身体。基德身上有一股香气，尽管有香水的掩盖，但是这股气味更像是从他的身体本身散发出来的，不知道为什么让工藤新一突然想到了黑羽快斗。

“亲爱的神秘小姐，实不相瞒，你有一双很好看的眼睛。”

藏在金色镂空面具后的蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，过长的睫毛也一并扇动，勾人心弦。  
“过誉了。”工藤新一说，“你的眼睛也很好看。”  
“是吗？或许我们拥有的是同一种蓝色，就像大海的蓝和天空的蓝一样。”  
工藤新一撅嘴：“但是它们的本质并不一样，大海的蓝只不过是倒映了天空的蓝而已。”  
基德笑了笑：“竟然在这种地方较真吗？神秘小姐，有的时候人还是要会做梦比较好哦。”

他们绕着圈，和其他舞蹈的男女穿插，马上就要到了交换舞伴的场合。基德故意往边缘处跳，在周围人随着一个旋转后离开自己的原舞伴，互相揽着新的舞伴时，他只是让工藤新一原地转个圈，然后仍然稳稳地落在他怀里。  
哪怕是工藤新一都能看出来了，基德也许对她有些意思。这对工藤新一来说是一件有些尴尬的问题，她知道这一点，但并不能做出什么回应。现在基德也没有什么继续往下深入的意思，那么她只好当作没看见、不知道。

一曲结束，他们又接着下一曲继续跳，直到连续跳了三四首，工藤新一觉得自己的脚后跟发疼，身上也沁出一层薄汗，只好和基德说她想去旁边休息了。  
基德想到在宴会开始前的对话：“那么我们要出去走走吗？”  
工藤新一想了想：“好。”

霍格沃茨的学生们都集中在了城堡内部，所以外面相当地冷清。基德和工藤新一并排走着，也许是因为刚刚跳得实在是太尽兴，所以并没有什么多余的力气让他们侃侃而谈。  
工藤新一走到半路停了下来，她也不想装什么大家千金，蹲下身去颇为随性地脱下了脚上的两只低跟圆头皮鞋，正准备拎在手上；同时，基德绕到她的身后，将披风脱下，对折，披在了她身上，披风上残留的体温立刻暖进了工藤新一裸露的肩膀。  
“晚上还是冷的。”  
四月的英国依旧湿冷，晚上温度不到十度。工藤新一拢住身上的披风，她翘起嘴角，笑得很甜，说。  
“谢谢。”  
他们又开始有一搭没一搭地聊起来，工藤新一不得不承认，和基德在一起的时光虽然注定会很短暂，但是她很快乐。等到她变回原来的样子后，她一定要看看基德的单片眼镜之后究竟是什么人。

“先生……”  
“基德，直接叫我基德就好。”  
“好吧，基德，这样听上去好像有点亲密了……”工藤新一清清嗓子，“基德就没有什么烦心事吗？”  
“烦心事吗……”基德戴着白手套的手托着下巴思考了一会儿，“也许是有这么一件。”  
“哦？”  
“我的朋友，马上就要生日了，但是我还在纠结应该送什么。”  
“是什么样的朋友？”  
“我很喜欢的一个朋友。”  
工藤新一突然笑出了声：“哪种喜欢？”  
基德也没想到神秘小姐会这么打趣他：“当然只有那种喜欢了吧！”  
工藤新一如释重负，原来基德早就已经心有所属，那么之前自己瞎猜想的暧昧情愫应该不构成什么危险。她现在变得无比好心，想要帮这个新朋友解决解决问题。  
“你的这个朋友，是个什么样的人？”  
“嗯……他很优秀……”  
工藤新一听出了其中的重点：“他？”  
“是的，是‘他’。”基德笑了笑，“怎么，神秘小姐会反感吗？”  
工藤新一摇头：“并不会。你就接着说说吧，他是个什么样的人？”  
“他很优秀、很聪明、很仁慈，说是具备这个世界上拥有的所有优点都不为过。”  
“评价很高啊。”  
“是的，我愿意给他这样高的评价，而且这也并不是我一个人的片面看法，他周围的所有人都明白他的这份优秀，大家有目共睹。”  
“正因为他太优秀，他想要的都能靠自己的双手得到，所以你不知道自己应该送什么礼物给他是吗？”  
“或许有这一点原因……”基德说，“的确，我找不到什么能与他相配的东西。”  
“说起来，你的这份心意，他知道吗？”  
基德摇摇头：“不，他不知道。别说他了，就连我自己，确定这份心意后到现在都没过多久。”  
“这的确有些麻烦……”工藤新一说，“他有什么喜欢的东西吗？比如书籍……之类的？”  
“老天，他的藏书已经够多了，他家的书房就像一个小型图书馆。”  
“嗯……那换个角度想想，你对他来说，是一个很重要的人吗？”  
“这个问题可真是尖锐……但不是我自夸，我想，是的。他唯一的缺点就是不会主动交友，我是他为数不多的朋友之一，平常总是走在一块儿，我们知道彼此的所有喜恶。”  
“那我想，这可能就不是一件难事了。”工藤新一说，“你有没有什么想要发自内心的愿望？——针对他的。”  
基德顿了顿，沉默了几秒，再开口就是一副有些难过的语调：“老实说，我希望他能够永远快乐。我想让他所拥有的这份快乐能够持久、永恒，但是这是一件不可能的事，因为七情六欲并不能被单一的情绪所支配。所以这又矛盾了起来，我希望他能够品尝所有的感情，但……快乐还是多一点比较好。”  
基德抬头看了眼月亮，今天并不是一个满月：“实不相瞒，他笑起来的样子很好看。”  
“这就足够了。”工藤新一笑了笑，“如果我是他，看到自己重要的朋友这样努力地为我准备能够让我开心的礼物，那我一定会很高兴……而这份高兴让我在日后每次回忆时都能由衷地笑出来。”

“……你说得对。”基德慨叹，“他就是这样一个……”  
“这样一个简单，十分容易满足的人。”

“神秘小姐，今天能够和你待在一块儿，一定是缘分。”  
“我也是这么觉得，基德。”工藤新一发自内心地笑起来，“你是一个很棒的人，未来一定会成为很好的巫师。”

……

“就这样了？”  
“就这样了吧。”工藤新一扶住脸上的镂空面具，若是这个面具被摘下，那么眼前这个霍格沃茨的学生一定会发现她就是工藤新一，她并不想被人发现这场施加在她身上的乌龙，“对于神秘小姐来说，身上的一团迷雾才是她最动人的地方，不是吗？”  
“说的也是。”基德闭上眼笑着，“那么，作为绅士，就送给眼前这位淑女一场附加表演吧。”  
基德话音刚落，工藤新一惊讶地发现自己的身体竟然在向上漂浮——不同于一般的漂浮咒，她的背后像是长出了一双翅膀，能够随心所欲地飘去想去的地方，又像是在大海里畅游。

无声无杖咒……！  
这需要很深厚的魔法功底，对于现在的工藤新一来说都是一件不可能做到的事情——  
基德到底是什么人？对方的实力一定和自己不相上下，甚至在某些方面的能力要高出自己——  
“这是我自创的一个小魔法。”  
基德伸出一根手指放在嘴前，做出噤声的手势。今夜过去后，无论是“基德”，还是“神秘小姐”，都会消失得一干二净，化作风，急速逝去。这是属于他们的高光时刻，是秘密的齿轮意外咬合的结果，无论多交心，但是留给他们的期限只有一晚，这就像是一场梦。  
基德伸出手，捧起工藤新一的一只手，在她的手背上落下最后一吻。  
“感谢您今晚的陪伴。”

二十六岁的工藤新一写下了新篇章的句号，这一次写得格外顺利。他抬头看向窗外，天空竟然开始泛起白。他捏着手中的羽毛笔，依稀记得十五岁的黑羽快斗把这份礼物交到先一步十六岁的他手上时，笑着说。  
“这支笔上被我施了一点小小的魔法，只要你用它写字，脑袋里就能够不断回忆那些令你快乐的事。”  
而在他身边的二十六岁黑羽快斗的面前摊着一堆纸页，他本人顶着两个黑眼圈，脑子里浑浑噩噩，感觉整个世界都在旋转。工藤新一盘算了一下，他们大概还能回床上眯三四个小时。  
工藤新一把黑羽快斗扛回床上，自己也跌进柔软的床铺里。黑羽快斗挣扎了一会儿，又调整好姿势，把工藤新一抱进怀里。他虚睁着眼，看得出来脑子已经不太清醒了。

“快睡吧。”  
“新一……”黑羽快斗喃喃道，他用指腹轻轻摩挲工藤新一的眼角，“你的眼睛……真的很好看……”  
“快睡——”  
“神秘小姐的眼睛……真的……和新一的好像啊……”  
工藤新一瞪大了眼，然而黑羽快斗像是抱紧了自己的什么宝藏似的，呼呼大睡。

什么啊。  
……什么啊。  
这不是——  
工藤新一捂住自己发烫的脸。

原来他们，早在那个时候——  
就已经是互相喜欢了吗？

黑羽快斗闭着眼，不着痕迹地翘起了嘴角。


	15. 为时不晚

现在正坐在办公室里的工藤新一还是觉得不可思议，原来他和黑羽快斗在那么早的时候就已经是互相喜欢，那么他们为什么要拖到这么久才互相表白心意在一起呢？  
他百般无聊地在文件上签字，脑子里又不可抑制地回忆往事。他和黑羽快斗在一起是他们进入魔法部工作的时候了，当初还上演了一场你追我跑的可笑戏码。  
“工藤，在想什么呢？”  
宫野志保冷不丁地出现在了工藤新一面前，吓得他打了个激灵。  
“哦，宫野，我在构思那本无聊的传记。”工藤新一想了想，又补充道，“已经到了最后一个章节了。”  
“可你的表情看上去好像并不是很无聊的样子。”  
“把无聊变得有趣也是作者的宿命。”工藤新一解释说，“况且，不想想怎么写得有趣点怎么能给魔法部补贴经费？”  
宫野志保挑眉：“我也没想到你会正儿八经地想怎么用这本书给魔法部补贴经费。”

……工藤新一不想承认自己写上头了。

“好吧，好吧。那还有多久能写完？”  
“明后天给你吧。”  
“这么快？我还以为要等你们结完婚了我才能看见它。”  
“本来我也是这么想的，但是……”  
……真的，工藤新一真的不想承认自己写上头了。  
宫野志保不多言语，也不知道这个敏感的女性究竟看出了多少。她只是极为潇洒地挥挥手，转身离去。

“怎么办，我好害怕我的算术占卜会挂，挂了可就没法做魔法部核心成员了啊——”  
“想开点服部，说不定会和你五年级那次普通巫师考试（O.W.Ls）一样低空飞过呢？”  
“但这可是终极！终极巫师考试（N.E.W.T）！事关我能不能在魔法部一展拳脚！你说哪科瘸腿不好非得是算术占卜，愁死我了……”  
服部平次愁人地抓头，他们已经七年级了，这是在霍格沃茨生活的最后一年。在这之前，整个六年级都过得十分平静，工藤新一作为赫奇帕奇的翘楚，从六年级开始就在着手准备终极巫师考试，他想好了自己的未来，就是进入魔法法律执行司工作，维持魔法世界的秩序，为此，升上七年级后他还顺便争取了一个男生学生会主席的位置，用自己最后的学校生活增添履历。  
“对了，黑羽想好毕业以后的出路了吗？”服部平次问，“之前他老爸也是在魔法部工作，结果最后……唉，你说，他会不会受到影响啊？”  
“我想不会。”

在四年级时，也就是工藤新一被掳走的那会儿，他从复兴派的党羽那得知黑羽盗一是为了保护魔术巡演里的麻瓜才不幸中咒身亡，复兴派的残党将魔杖指向手无寸铁的普通人，在死咒射出的同时，黑羽盗一飞身挡住了这道罪恶的攻击。只不过那些恶人事后的清理工作做得实在是太到位，就连前去调查的魔法部人员都被骗了，以为黑羽盗一是意外葬身在麻瓜的武器下。  
——但，毋庸置疑，黑羽盗一不是什么白死的窝囊鬼，他自始至终都是个英雄。  
工藤新一找了一个合适的时间把这件事转述给黑羽快斗，他眼看这个不服输的拉文克劳的五官都忍不住皱起，边抽咽边说着，“谢谢你告诉我这一切。”

“……说不定他还很有劲头。”  
“那他打算去哪个部门？”  
“嗯……”工藤新一想了想，“其实我觉得，他去神奇动物管理控制司的可能性会比较大，我一直都是这个观点。”  
“巧了，我也是这么觉得的。你是没见到他六年级那会儿去猫头鹰屋帮忙，整个霍格沃茨学生的猫头鹰都对他表露亲昵的模样。梅林在上，请问他那天去的时候是抹了对猫头鹰专用的迷情剂吗？”  
“哈！这个场面不难想象。”

“唉，不过时间真的好快啊，怎么就七年级了……”服部平次说，“现在想想，真的好舍不得啊。”  
“你还有什么舍不得的东西吗？”  
“没抓住早恋的小尾巴。”  
工藤新一哽住了：“你还没和远山小姐告白？”  
远山和叶和服部平次是在他们五年级那场假面舞会上认识的，服部平次一见到这个从布斯巴顿魔法学校出身的亚裔女孩儿就立刻坠入爱河，据服部平次说，那天的远山和叶穿了一身和服，还化了点妆，手上捧着一颗漂亮的皮球，要多美就有多美——当然，得知这一切是在工藤新一从“神秘小姐”变回去之后的事情了。不过服部平次是个铁板，嘴硬得要命，前期已经闹到所有人都知道服部平次喜欢人家，结果他拒不承认。异地恋已经很难了，他每周末只能和远山和叶飞鹰传信不说，结果信里的肉麻语言也不知道什么时候换成了火药味极重的互相诘难，不过两方都不是真心互损的就是了。  
“唉，我这不是想找个漂亮点的地方告白吗……工藤，你对麻瓜世界了解得比我多，你知不知道麻瓜世界里有没有什么美景？能够让人记一辈子的那种？”  
“你这个要求范围也太大了一点吧。”工藤新一皱眉，“不过等到圣诞假期我可以考虑回去帮你收集收集。”  
“呜呼！”服部平次欢呼道，“不愧是穿一条裤子的好兄弟！”

“不过啊，工藤，七年了，难道你就真的……”  
“什么？”  
“你真的就没有暗恋过谁吗？兄弟，十七岁了，你竟然连一个人都没喜欢过？”  
“……”

也不怪服部平次会这么想，因为工藤新一看上去就是一个在情感方面不进油盐的呆瓜。不是说他不懂七情六欲，他只不过把这些从自己身上剜走得过于干净了。服部平次作为整个霍格沃茨最能和工藤新一打到一起去的友人（他自封的），竟然连他都没想明白工藤新一到底在想什么。  
况且又不是没人喜欢工藤新一，倒不如说恰恰相反，喜欢工藤新一的人还有很多，但据说都被工藤新一一一拒绝了。没人能近得了工藤新一的身这一点在霍格沃茨成为了传说，一开始还有闹腾的调皮学生在女孩子找到工藤新一告白前大肆宣扬下注，看看所谓的新选手能不能俘获工藤新一的木头心，到后来调皮鬼们发现这一点意思都没有，因为工藤新一没有接受过任何人。  
霍格沃茨里真正的“梦中”情人名副其实，也就做白日梦的时候能想想。  
黑羽快斗虽然和工藤新一是同样的情况，但好歹对方长了张能说会道的嘴，哄哄小姑娘（有一部分甚至是小男生）有一手，就没有给人留下太强烈的印象。

——十七岁了。  
工藤新一默然地看着眼前的书本，这一瞬，他的脑海里想了很多。他并非是没有喜欢过人，相反，他有喜欢的人，还十分专情，那个人已经被他喜欢了很多年了，这个存在在工藤新一身上的最大秘密就这样被他自己死守了那么多年。  
那个人就是黑羽快斗。  
他喜欢黑羽快斗，工藤新一喜欢黑羽快斗，这是早几年就被他察觉到的事实。  
真要说起来，工藤新一也并不清楚自己究竟是在什么时候喜欢上的——在黑羽快斗把因记忆复苏而痛苦的自己抱在怀里的时候？在他们一起去霍格莫德村吃甜品的时候？在魁地奇球场上交锋的时候？  
……还是说要回到最开始，在霍格沃茨特快的时候？黑羽快斗神采奕奕地为他提前打开了一扇魔法世界的大门，他们一起分享特快上的零食，然后互相靠着睡了几个小时。  
初见的时候他就明白了黑羽快斗注定是他人生当中非常特别的一位角色，这好像是冥冥之中有什么人提前给他透露了一点未来的走向。而十七岁的工藤新一对此表示赞同并且深感忧虑，黑羽快斗在工藤新一的心中的确是一位特殊的人，可是他并不觉得自己这样的感情会得到回应。  
兴许这是学生的通病，已到了毕业年级，除去埋头书本准备考试的一部分人外，还有很大一部分人想要最后搏一搏，去追寻自己的爱情。各种各样的压力和声音堵在工藤新一的心口，他的目标很明确，拿下终极巫师考试进入魔法部工作，但是又想搭上最后这一班恋爱班车，把自己的心意告诉黑羽快斗——不过，要是他的心意落了空，肯定会影响到考试的发挥。  
这仿佛就是一个没有退路的二元选项，工藤新一不得不在这两者当中做选择。其实如果他们都通过了考试，一起进入魔法部工作，那么来日方长，之后还有很多机会……

只是多少都会有些不甘吧。

但是这个二元选项究竟选择哪一项更划算，明眼人都能看得出来，工藤新一也是打算做这个大部分人都会选择的一项。等到离开学校，他们就会在瞬间成长，社会角色立刻转换，将会迎来更加广阔的天地。到时候碰见佳缘的几率又会大大提高，究竟谁才是适合陪伴自己走到最后的人，对此他们都会有更多的选择，这意味着工藤新一的败率也将会大幅上升。他其实不止一次地想象过黑羽快斗和别人亲昵地走在一块儿的模样（老实说，有好几个拉文克劳的女孩都曾经出现在了工藤新一的这番想象里）——工藤新一是个矛盾的人，他觉得那些场景都很不错，对于黑羽快斗来说很合适，但是自己心里又不愿意这一切成真。  
可又不得不承认，工藤新一对情和爱的感触都是黑羽快斗给予的，不愿意接受情和爱的工藤新一就是一副不知恐惧的模样，所以三年级那会儿，博格特在工藤新一面前没有映照出任何东西，那时的工藤新一天不怕地不怕，没有什么能让他感到害怕的事物。  
爱或许是软肋。

工藤新一在心里默默叹了口气，决定还是把这件事先放一放。

但没想到的是，“这件事”一放就放到了毕业。十八岁的工藤新一以相当优秀的成绩进了魔法部，他递交的简历上明确地写了想要进入魔法法律执行司工作，最终也是如愿。  
在正式上班的第一天，工藤新一正装打扮，对新的未来抱有无与伦比的希望。魔法部让他在魔法法律执行司下的傲罗指挥部当一名傲罗，从零开始积累经验。不过让工藤新一有些惊讶的是，在他踏进傲罗指挥部的办公室后，看见了七年来一直在他身边嬉皮笑脸的人。

“黑羽，你怎么会在这里？”  
“什么‘怎么会在这里’，当然是因为我想要当个傲罗然后又被分到了这里啊。”  
“我以为……你会去神奇动物管理控制司。”  
“很早的时候我也是这个打算啦，不过人都是会变的嘛。”  
黑羽快斗冲他笑起来，这个拉文克劳不断打量着眼前的赫奇帕奇，他看着工藤新一的着装，咕哝了半天，最后吐出来一句：“很适合你，工藤。”  
“谢谢，你也是。”

当然，他们现在并不是严格意义上的“傲罗”，除去要在N.E.W.T获得相当亮眼的成绩外，他们还要接受三年的训练。训练是严格的，让这两个毛头小子身上刚穿了不到一天的正装就宣告报废。当然，他们这些新人平常也有帮其他老资历的傲罗们打打下手的时候，时不时地也会去现场进行实践。工藤新一到底是继承了工藤优作的智慧，可以说当年的“江户川柯南”确实反映了如果他没有进入魔法世界，那他极大可能会在麻瓜世界当一个侦探这个可能。工藤新一的超常的对罪犯的嗅觉让傲罗们的调查速度都比以往快了一大截。黑羽快斗也不甘落后，当年在魁地奇球场上，以一人之力在开局就和斯莱特林以一百五十比零的比分宣告比赛终结的灵敏度也慢慢显露出来，他能够以更快的速度逮捕到那些对魔法世界存有威胁的家伙们。

三年过去了，二十一岁的黑羽快斗和工藤新一总算成为了正式的傲罗。可在他们的办公室恋情一点苗头还没有的时候，工藤新一又主动搬来了一座阻碍他们发展的大山。

“你是说，你想回霍格沃茨执教？”  
“没错，但是魔法部这边的工作我也会进行。”工藤新一顿了顿，补充道，“而且不是‘想回’，是‘即将就要回’，审批已经下来了，学校那边给了同意。”  
黑羽快斗张大了嘴巴，工藤新一的这个决定意味着他要用上自己的所有时间在两头奔波，更意味着即便在黑羽快斗空闲的时刻，他也不一定能见到工藤新一。  
“怎么突然做了这个打算？”  
工藤新一安静地坐在座位上，他平静地说：“经常接触未经雕琢的璞玉会让我觉得自己还年轻。”

“但是你才二十一岁！”  
工藤新一不置可否。显然，这不过是一个借口。

让未来的魔法法律执行司司长预备役做出这样选择的理由很简单，那就是因为他觉得自己剩余的人生要是仍然和黑羽快斗在一起纠缠，那他可能指不定哪天就会爆发——拼死又藏了三年的爱慕没有随着时间的消逝而消失，反而愈演愈烈，已经到了影响工作的地步。  
而且在他不断等待，准备好吐出自己心意的这几年，他也并没有看到黑羽快斗对他有任何那方面的意思，更可怕的是，之前自己的猜想还慢慢成真了——社会角色的转换意味着他们会接触到更多的人，碰见佳缘的可能性也大大提高，黑羽快斗就是其中的代表：成绩优异、待人亲和、从不给人穿小鞋、长得还不赖，就已经足够吸引别人的眼球了，更重要的是他还是一个纯血种……这是一个站在巫师世界金字塔顶端的血缘身份，妥妥的加分项，无论是支持血种论还是不支持的人都会甘愿沦陷在铁打的现实面前，纯血种这个单词就意味着他的家族足够古老，在巫师世界里足够高贵。  
工藤新一不止一次看见黑羽快斗和魔法部里的女士们单独出去用餐，他年轻、朝气、充满热情、有大好的未来。尽管每一次自己旁敲侧击得出的结果是黑羽快斗只是借用餐时的轻松气氛来回绝那些女士们的交往请求，这样不会让对方太难堪，但工藤新一觉得属于黑羽快斗的“那个她”总有一天会出现的。  
即便他不知道黑羽快斗为什么要回绝掉这些源源不断的缘分，也不知道那些理由究竟是什么。

“你为什么不和我商量？”  
“为什么要和你商量？”  
“但是之前你无论做什么决定都会让我知道！不管是想去霍格莫德村，还是想要去天文观测台，或者是毕业以后想要来魔法部工作，这些事情你全都……”  
“我们已经不是霍格沃茨的学生了，黑羽。”工藤新一打断了黑羽快斗的话，“那些都是过去，现在的我们已经成年人了。”  
工藤新一直勾勾地盯着黑羽快斗的眼，他坚定不移地说道：“我们不可能永远形影不离，你也不是小孩子了，总有一天要学会自己做选择，然后让自己为自己的选择买单。”

黑羽快斗哽住声，他不甘心地咬紧牙关，但又一言不发。工藤新一没有再将对话继续下去，他收拾好了东西，提起公文包，故作镇定地走出了办公室。

这也许算是他们之间第一次那么正经地发生了不快，工藤新一知道自己说得有些过火了，但是这没办法，他总得让黑羽快斗清醒。至于自己回到霍格沃茨执教的选择，说其中有三分理由是为了逃避也不为过，但这也并不是他一时冲动做的决定，他早在一年级刚进入霍格沃茨的时候就大致想过这一点，就在分院帽对他说，“孩子，也许在未来的某一天，你能把赫奇帕奇变得更好。这不是站在学生适合院校的角度，是站在了未来的角度”的时候。作为赫奇帕奇难得一遇的奇才，他有必要回去让新一代的赫奇帕奇们重振自信，有勇气和其他三院互相拼搏。  
夜晚，独自躺在床铺上的工藤新一想到白天的口角，他侧身躺着，不自觉地抚上自己的左胸，那里曾经被刻下了一个令人难以启齿的不齿的单词，尽管现在那个单词已经被消去，但不得不承认的是，这的确给他带来了很大的影响。  
它让工藤新一没办法抬步走向自己期望中的爱情，每当他奋力地前进一毫米，无数的枷锁就从深渊涌出，自身后把他捆起，将他抽离光明的街道。  
凄惨的月光透过窗户洒在他蜷缩的身影上。

霍格沃茨最近都在流传，赫奇帕奇即将要来一个十分年轻且优秀的教授，并且对方学生时代就是出身于赫奇帕奇。等到工藤新一第一次出现在霍格沃茨的晚餐时间时，他的确听见台下的学生们都倒吸了一口气，可能是没想到传闻中的教授竟然真的如此年轻且英俊。赫奇帕奇的斯普劳特院长骄傲地为学生们介绍这个出身自己院下的异才，然后工藤新一获得了一票的欢呼。

……事实证明，工藤教授的课并没有想象中那么无聊，反倒在他们为纯理论犯困的时候，工藤教授会开始讲和理论相关的，那些他自己的亲身经历，让学生们好像跟着他一起体验了种种无比真实的冒险。他虽然年轻，但是已经有了丰富的阅历，这一切都要拜他前几年经常跟着老资历的傲罗出去执行任务所赐，让他获得了大量的经验。  
霍格沃茨的学生们都愈发喜欢这个新来的教授，工藤新一也喜欢和他们打成一片——特别是赫奇帕奇的学生们对他颇有好感。一来二去，时间过得飞快，很快就到了工藤新一人生中第一个以教授身份度过的圣诞假期。  
在圣诞假期，学生们可以选择回家和家人团聚，也可以选择留校。工藤夫妇现在正在快乐地周游世界，魔法部那边最近也比较清闲，工藤新一想了想，决定还是留在学校比较方便，一时之间，他也忘记了自己和黑羽快斗足足快四个月没见面的事情。

今年的雪下得格外大。  
工藤新一裹着厚重的大衣，仍然觉得冷。即使有学生选择留下来，但学校仍然变得冷清极了。工藤新一也不愿意在这样的大冷天出去走动，就窝在壁炉旁边看书。  
二十一岁的工藤新一已经完全褪去了身上的一层稚气，他变得更为理性，理性到不像个普通人，就连现在看书的模样都透着一股冷意。  
他隐隐约约听见大厅里学生们的呼喊，留在学校的学生们不用上课，整栋城堡都受到他们的支配，所以他们放肆地在大厅里玩耍，甚至是弄一些新潮的恶作剧玩具。以往的这个时候，霍格沃茨的大厅会竖一棵巨大的圣诞树，上面缠满彩灯和铃铛，布置得像个温馨的小家。

叮铃铃、叮铃铃。  
铃铛的声音回荡在城堡里。  
工藤新一保持这样的姿势已经好几个小时了，他合上书本，决定在城堡内走走。他走出门，走过走廊，和冲他热情打招呼的孩子们回以一个微笑，去厨房里拿了个馅饼吃，又在空荡荡的教室里徘徊。

——直到工藤新一再一次来到博格特面前。  
现在的工藤新一已经不是十三、十四岁的那个工藤新一了，二十一岁的工藤新一学会了成熟地面对自己心中的恐惧。他从大衣内兜里掏出魔杖，冲着眼前的柜子一指，柜门便朝外打开了。  
博格特慢慢地变化成了黑羽快斗的模样，和过去不同的是，这个黑羽快斗也是二十一岁的黑羽快斗。  
已经成为了傲罗的黑羽快斗看上去比小时候更加英气，已经是位魅力十足男性了。“他”站在工藤新一面前，安静地凝视着这个赫奇帕奇，然后一点一点地撕扯他心里的伤疤。  
“他”说。

“我要结婚了。”

眼前的“黑羽快斗”看上去平静又幸福，“他”的嘴角挂着笑，像是准备好了用一生成为某个人另一半。  
工藤新一并没有将慌张表露在脸上，他只是张了张嘴，喉结滚动，几次想要发声又未果。喉头发紧，眼角酸涩。  
窗外的雪落得更大了，室内的气温也变得更低了。

——但最后，工藤新一还是发出了声，长达数年的激烈的思想斗争迎来了尾声。  
工藤新一扬起笑容。  
“黑羽，恭喜你。”

他捏紧魔杖放声大笑，想要战胜这份虚无缥缈的恐惧，博格特在他的笑声中一点点散去，化成无形。在消失前，不知道是否是工藤新一多心，但他分明看见了“他”眼底的眷恋。当柜门合上，工藤新一便用指节拭去眼角不自觉溢出来的零星泪滴——刚刚的一切意味着他战胜了长期以来对待这份感情时的惧怕。  
他已经可以尝试放下了。

“就是因为这种理由吗？”  
工藤新一惊慌地转过头，黑羽快斗不知道从什么时候开始，双手抱臂倚在教室的门口……这是真的黑羽快斗。  
二十一岁的、年轻的法律执行司司长预备役第一次在这么窘迫的时候被抓包，时间堆砌出来的冷静面具稀里哗啦地碎了一地，他的心脏跳得飞快——黑羽到底是什么时候站在这里的？他从什么地方开始看起的？  
黑羽快斗大步流星地走到工藤新一跟前，后者才发现眼前人的模样就好像是从什么地方风尘仆仆地赶来似的，黑羽快斗的身上还穿着西装，脚踩着皮鞋，头发却有点凌乱。

“你……你怎么会过来？”  
“听说你圣诞假期也不打算回去，我就从办公室直接过来了。”  
——好家伙，这中间有多远的路是当他不知道吗。  
“比起这个，刚刚……”黑羽快斗的情绪似乎也很不稳，他的胸腔剧烈起伏着，“我是想说，工藤，如果你是因为这么没有所谓的理由选择逃避到霍格沃茨，我希望你能睁眼看看现实。”  
工藤新一又紧张又恼火：“你说什么——”

但下一秒，黑羽快斗发狠地吻上了工藤新一的嘴唇，后者像是被禁锢咒定住了似的，动弹不得。这个吻并不长，仅仅是嘴唇贴着嘴唇，很快就结束了。  
工藤新一看见黑羽快斗的眼睛发红，对方正紧紧抓着他的双肩，有些语无伦次。组织好语言后，黑羽快斗吐出了清晰的字句。

“我喜欢你，新一。”  
工藤新一一时之间没办法提取话中的信息。  
“我一直、一直、一直都很喜欢你，很早的时候就喜欢你，非常早，早到我自己都没办法察觉究竟应该从什么时候开始算起。”  
黑羽快斗的眼睛里像是燃着火，要把工藤新一心里的那点小心思烧穿一个洞。

工藤新一愣在原地，他费了好大的劲才消化其中的巨大的快乐。他捧住黑羽快斗的脸，回了一个狠戾的吻，咬住对方的嘴唇——刚刚的那个吻太短暂，根本就让人来不及品味。  
“我也喜欢你。”  
工藤新一趁着接吻的间隙呢喃着质朴的情话，抚在黑羽快斗脸颊上的手掌触到了一点湿润。  
“我真的很喜欢你，快斗。”  
回应他的是更加激烈的吻，仿佛身体都要燃起，融化在一片爱意里。

“工藤，多亏了你，刷新了巫师世界印刷品售罄数量的新纪录。”  
宫野志保的手上掂着一本厚重的书本，她用手指拂过封面烫金的花体标题，笑道。  
“还暗示了你们即将到来的婚礼。”  
工藤新一微红了脸，他强装冷静地抿了一口咖啡：“这是黑羽那家伙的主意。”  
“果然，我就说里面总有那么几段的文风和你的笔触一点都不像，原来是有人代笔。”  
工藤新一没有否认。  
“不过啊——”宫野志保看向窗外的车水马龙，过了一会儿，她又把视线放回眼前的书本，翻开到最后一页，“最后一句让我都有点心动了，这也是代笔的结果？”

“不是。”工藤新一有些骄傲地笑着，“这将会是我们共同努力的结果。”

阳光灿烂，窗外的白鸽振翅，冲向耀眼的尽头。  
——而他们，则是未来可期。

“那天下午，我们一起在霍格沃茨看雪，又去城堡外打了雪仗，现在想想，真的是幼稚极了。黑羽的身体里好像有用不完的劲，他兴冲冲地先一步奔向雪地，释放着终于得到爱情的喜悦，我只是慢慢地跟在他的身后，看他疯狂、看他闹，但心里也开心到快要落泪。那天雪很大，鹅毛似的落在地上。很快，他的头上就盛满了白雪，掩去了乌黑的头发，就这样傻兮兮地转过头对着我笑，喊我的名字。  
他也好，我也好。  
那一瞬间，我看见我们好像一下子就白了头。  
——节选自《Mr.&Mr.Kuroba》终章”

【《Mr.&Mr.Kuroba》·全文完】


End file.
